Two Worlds
by animewriter02
Summary: What happens, when you wake up, to find Hibari in the real world? Will life be the same, or will it change rapidly? I suck at summaries, so please read : HibarixReader Fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! IM BACK! I will update my 'Ice Guardian' fanfic bonus chapter ASAP! but this is going to be my other fanfic I have been talking about… the setting, school life, home etc, is all set in my town and my home, and the story line, will outline my life…. but you guys are in it instead… so, I hope you have fun reading this fanfic, with Hibari and in my setting!**

**TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS**

**CHAPTER 1: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING….**

You are a normal girl, goes to an all-girls school, live in a unit with 2 bedrooms, one toilet, etc… and you are in love with Hibari Kyoya, an anime character, who will never become real. Waking up from your deep sleep, you look up at the wooden pieces supporting your sister's bed, on top of you. It is a Saturday, and you have a sister… (I'll name her Helen, cuz Helen is my sis). Your parents are sleeping as well. You slide your arm under your pillow to find your cracked ipod… 8:30am… your dad has gone to work, and your mum will be sleeping in the master room.

Getting out of bed, you bend slightly to not hit your head on the wood above you. Standing on the cold floor, you shiver from the cold. Taking a step forward, you step on something which isn't hard like the floor.

"Helen… Go on your own bed and don't sleep on the floor. you'll catch a cold like last time…" you say yawning.

"Sis… I'm already on my bed…"

"Wha?" you turn around to see your sister on her bed, looking down at you, with messy hair.

"T-then what did I step on?" you said. You turned to look at the floor slowly.

"…" this was all you could say. Dark, messy hair, blue eyes, with tints of silver, long legs, and black coat with an armband.

"S-Shoot…" you mumbled.

"For waking me up, I shall bite you to death." He said. Yes, he was Hibari Kyoya. If he was kind and generous, you would have hugged him to death by now, but you just stood there, petrified, and your sister stared as well.

"A-a-a-are y-you… H-h-h-hibari K-k-kyoya?" you said, stuttering.

"hn." and he took out his tonfas in a quick blink. This was when he noticed. "Where am I." more like a demand, you answered.

"U-uhmmm. This is not Namimori but it is-"

"How did I get here."

"I-I don't know…" you said, looking down. Hibari got back into fighting stance and you walked a few steps to the other side of your room. (Your room is quite small). You crouched down under your desk, and took out your cosplay metal tonfas, which you made for Animania… an anime festival. (Yes, I cosplayed as Hibari). Hibari smirked, and shot a tonfa at your cheek.

TIME SKIP

"[name]! Are you ok?" your mum called out from her room.

"Uh.. Yes… Don't worry… just… fell… ehehe"

"Ok. I'm awake now." and you heard your mums footsteps coming towards your room.

"Helen! What do I do?" you called out.

"How am I meant to know? You're the one who stepped on him!"

"Gosh! You are a very helpful sister!" and your mother appeared at the door. She stared at you. You were bruised, and scratched from being tonfa'd. Her eyes then trailed to the metal tonfas, and to look straight into Hibari's eyes.

"Hn. Herbivores." he said.

"[name]… That is not a hologram of your cosplay version… right?" your mum babbled.

"No mum… I am just me… Helen is just Helen… and…"

"Isn't that your favourite-"

"NO MUM! NO!" you said, covering her mouth. She couldn't get her eyes off of Hibari. You pulled her out to the master room and locked the door.

"*sigh* Ok, mum… I will tell you everything."

"Ok."

"Ok. This morning, I woke up, and stepped on something, which was not the floor. I soon realised, him on the floor, and got bitten to death."

"But, isn't he your favourite Hitman Reborn character? You shouldn't fear him."

"YEAH! MUM! HE'S FREAKIN 3D! WHICH MEANS, HE IS NO LONGER A FREAKIN ANIME, BUT A REAL PERSON!"

"Who is an anime." you turned around immediately, to find the door knob broken, and Hibari leaning against the wall.

"Uh… um…" you glanced at your mother, who still couldn't believe what was going on.

"Your… not… real… In fact, you are a manga/anime character. There are fangirls all over the world, who are screaming over how hot you are. There is also this thing called cosplay, where you can dress up as anime characters… you are cosplayed a lot as well… that's why I had the tonfas…"

"hn. Shut up. I don't believe you."

"Never expect you to! but I will give you evidence." walking back to your room, you looked through your ipod pictures, to find a picture of Hibari. There was one with him on the floor after he got beat up by Mukuro.

"Here. That is you." he took the ipod, and glanced at it, then glared at it.

"Who is that."

"Uh. You. I told you, you're not real. You should be fully aware of who did this to you…"

"Rokudo… Mukuro…"

"Yup. And- OH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hn. Don't show me that herbivore to me."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SMASH MY IPOD! YOU… BASTARD!"

"What."

"…oops…"

"I'll bite you to death."

"AHHHH MUM! HELP ME!"

"I'm coming darling! Uh…. I will use your metal tonfas!" your mum called out. You ran out to the lounge room, and jumped on the sofa.

"Come back down, herbivore."

"Uh… umm… no thankyou…"

"HHEEEEE YA!" Your mum yelled, with your tonfas in the air. She threw it down to where Hibari was standing, but he managed to dodge. He turned to look at your mum.

"…Mum… You shouldn't have done that…"

"Yeah… [name]. I should've known who Hibari actually was. All I knew was about his tonfas, but not how he could fight!"

"Hn." And he walked away, probably, to your room.

"What… he didn't bite you to death mum…"

"… Oh yeah! Now you mention it!"

"NO FAIR!"

"Maybe because I'm old…"

"OH NO! WHAT ABOUT HELEN!" you ran to your room, but the door was closed. You slammed it open, to see Hibari observing your cosplay tonfas, while talking to your sister. He was also observing some other cosplay weapons, such as the Black rock shooter cannon, sword, and dead master's scythe (yes, I have them under my desk…).

"Helen! Thank god you're safe!" you shouted running up to her.

"Hn. These tonfas, are for herbivores."

"Hey! They aren't real like yours!"

"Hn."

"And! Why didn't you bite my mum, or my sister to death!"

"…" and Hibari looked away. You glared at him for a moment and remembered.

"Oh… Because my sister is a 'small child', to you? And my mum is too old? DUDE! MY MUM IS NOT THAT OLD!"

"Your wrong, [name]." Helen said. "Hibari san. My sister and I have to talk. Is it ok for you to go to the lounge room?" your sister asked. Your mouth dropped to the floor. Man, she was so brave!

"H-helen… I never knew you were brave…"

"Sis… He didn't bite me to death because-"

"YEAH? YEAH? PLEEEAAASSSEEEE TELL ME!"

"because, as you said, he thinks I am a small child, and he said that I am quite smart and calm like… uh… the… baby…"

"Reborn?"

"Yeah. And he said that… he didn't bite mum to death because… mum looks like… his mum…" Helen said, looking down.

"HUH?"

"Yeah… uh… and he bit you to death, because he thought you were very herbivorous…"

"Tch… AHAHA! I AM SO HAPPY!" you said and opened the room door. Walking out to the lounge room, you turned white.

"HUH?"

"oh, [name]! Have some breakfast! A lot is going to go on, so eat up! It is your favourite, Kim chi soup with spam, and WHITE rice!"

"Uh… yeah… Why is he eating?" you said, pointing to Hibari who already started eating.

"Well, you know how you said he sleeps on the school rooftop all day? I thought he might be hungry, so I whipped up something I could think of." Your mum said, smiling her sweetest smile.

"Uhh…"

"Sis… just sit down." Your sister appeared beside you."

"Uh… Yeah…" and you sat on the seat opposite him. The table was a table for four, and a piano was beside it. You only used it sometimes. Helen sat next to Hibari, and your mum sat next to you.

"… mum…"

"Yes?"

"Um… can we swap seats?"

"Why?don't make things too complicated!" and your mum started to eat. You looked at the steaming rice, and picked up your chopsticks. You reached out for a spam, on the top of the pile, when someone else's chopsticks got it at the same time as you. You looked up to see Hibari glaring at you. He did like meat…

"It's mine…" you said.

"Hn."

"I may be weak in fighting, but when it comes to meat, I win all the time!"

"Hn." And a short battle with chopsticks started.

HIBARI'S POV

Wao. This herbivore is good at chopsticks.

NORMAL POV

"YES! NO!" you got the spam, but Hibari took it with a blink.

"Hn." And he ate it.

"[name]… what should I call him?" your mum whispered to you.

"Umm… Hibari? I don't know… your choice…"

"Ok…" and she looked at Hibari. "Hibari, try some of this fish! It's nice!" and your mum got a big chunk of fish which she picked the bones out of, and put it in Hibari's plate. He looked at your mum, and smiled slightly.

"Thankyou."

"No Problem!" and your mum blushed slightly.

"Tch…"

"[name]…" Helen said.

"What…"

"Should we go outside today? It is a nice weather…"

"YEAH! WE SHOUL- oh… um…"

"Hn…"

'WE SHOULD! IT IS A VERY NICE DAY! LET'S GO… TO DARLING HARBOUR!"

"HUH? WHY SO FAR?" You shouted.

"Well… we do have a guest…" your mum looked at you with her puppy eyes. Not able to resist, you agreed.

"What does he wear. People will think he is cosplayin or something…" you mumbled.

"Ummm. We will give him dad's clothing! Or some clothes dad had when he was young…" your sister suggested.

"Yeah… sure…"

DRIVING TO DARLING HARBOUR

You sat at the front seat, while Helen and Hibari sat at the back seat. You listened to 'Sakura addiction', on your phone. You could hear the muffled sounds of Hibari's 'Hn', and your sister and your mum talking about how wonderful Darling Habour is.

"Sakura Saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue, Hakanakute, yasashikute, kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~" you sand out loud. After the chorus ended, you clapsed your hands over your mouth. Hibari had heard you sing.

"Shit…" you mumbled.

"Hey sis… sisn't that your favourite song Hibari-"

"YEAH! UMM… NICE DAY OUTSIDE ISN'T IT?" you tried to avoid the subject.

"I what…" Hibari said.

"Oh… You sang this song with Mukuro called Sakura Addiction…" Helen said.

"What…"

"Oh no…"

"You are good at singing, I must admit…" Helen said. Hibari just smiled, and looked at you.

"Let me hear." And you started the song. Everyone listened to the song, and Hibari just smirked at the end of the song.

"Hmph."

"[name]. Try One night Star, and all the others you have…" Your mum said, while driving.

"Uh yeah…" and Hibari had to admit, the songs he sang were too good and he enjoyed the restof the ride to Darling Harbour…

~end of chapter 1~

_A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? And yes, the detail, like the cracked ipod, Piano, table, cosplay weapons is all true… I do have the black rock shooter cannon I have made, including the sword. Dead Master's scythe, is something I made for my sister to use when we are going to go to an anime convention, not too far away… in fact, in darling harbour! Anyways, plz review and read next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: AT DARLING HARBOUR**

The car ride was better than you had thought. Hibari was somehow, familiar with the music, and liked it. Your mum hummed to the music, and you and your sister stayed quiet. When you arrived at Darling Harbour, Hibari yawned and got out of the car. He wore your father's light brown coloured cardigan, white shirt, with jeans. As you and your mum walked behind Hibari and Helen, you would eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

"So. How was Namimori?" your sister asked.

"Hn. Not bad."

"I'm sure you enjoyed biting those herbivores to death."

"Hn. They disturbed the peace of Namimori, and polluted the place."

"You are a very responsible person, Hibari san."

"Hn." Right now, you were sure your soul was nearly flying away from your body.

"Uh… Helen. Aren't you-"

"Nope. Not at all. You try talking to him." Your sister replied.

"Uh… Um… so, Hibari… what do you think about Darling Harbour."

"Hn."

"Now, let's go to the AQUARIUM!" your mum shouted, hugging Hibari's arm.

"GAH! MUM!"

"Yes? He is like my son!" your mum smiled, still hugging his arm. Hibari just smiled, and looked back at you.

"Hn. Jealous?"

"Huh? N-no. Not at all! At least I have my sister!" and you glomped on Helen. She just smiled and glared at you, giving a 'get off me, or I'll punch you' face. You let go of her, and watched your mum, go to buy the tickets with Hibari.

"Sis… feel sorry for that dude. He doesn't have a mother. Just let mum do that to him." Helen said.

"*sigh* Fine…" As you walked up to Hibari and your mum, the lady or girl, at the counter blushed, when she saw Hibari.

"How may I help you."

"May I have four tickets please?" your mum said, finding her wallet.

"Yes." And the girl gave Hibari four tickets.

"Um. Excuse me… Do you… have a girl friend?" she asked.

"Hn. Why."

"Oh. Just asking…" she said, flipping her hair, trying to impress him. Then, Hibari pulled you to his side and said, "Yes." The girl glared at you, and you glared back, not knowing what was going on. When you entered the aquarium, Hibari let go of you.

"Uh… Why was that girl glaring at me?" you said, blushing slightly.

"Hn."

"Sis. She asked him if he had a girlfriend, and he said yes, making you look like the girl friend." Helen replied, with an emotionless face.

"HUH! WH-WHAT!"

"Hn." As everyone walked in to the aquarium, you and your sister was filled with excitement.

"HAHA! I REMEMBER THIS PLACE!" you called out. You were walking on a glass floor, where you could see fish under you.

"I used to think there was no glass here, so I thought it was just water!" you laughed.

"You were young, [name]." your mum said.

"Hibari san. Have you ever been to these places?" Helen asked.

"Hn. No."

"That's a shame! You should come to these places once in a while!" Your mum exclaimed.

"Hn. I did, once. With my mother."

"I'm sure she was happy to bring you along! Because I am!" and Hibari blushed a little.

"WELL! Let's get going!" and the aquarium tour, continued.

AFTER THE AQUARIUM TOUR, AND NOW FOR LUNCH!

"Hibari san. What would you like to eat?"

"…hamburger…"

"Pft… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOTTA EAT SOMETHING ELSE WHEN YOU'RE HERE! AHAHAHA!" you laughed. Seafood was popular there, so everyone decided on seafood.

"How is it?" your mum asked.

"Not bad. Thankyou." He said. By, now, you were so angry, yet jealous of how much your mum would love him. Everytime you showed her a picture of him she would be like, 'He's not real darling. Get over it…' or something like that, but now, she was the one going crazy over him.

BACK AT HOME

"My! It was a lovely day!"

"Yeah…"

"Hn."

"Uh huh."

"Isn't it funny, how Hibari isn't back to his own world?" you said.

"Yeah! I had so much fun I didn't notice!" your mum exclaimed.

"Ergh… I never expected Hibari to come… I'd rather have someone less threatening. Aluade, is an exception, but Tsuna, Giotto, Fong, Yamamoto and Shoichi, are probably the safest people…"

"Hn."

"Hibari san, is dangerous, but that is what makes him STRONG!" Helen said.

"… wow Helen… you are so different from when Hibari was NOT here…"

"Hmph."

"*sigh* I'm gonna go to my room." And you walked away, from the crowd. Opening the room door, you walked inside, and crouched down to go on your bed. You lay there, until there was a knock on the door.

"Yes…" you person on the other side of the door, opened the door.

"Tsuna! I bought you my father's sushi! Freshly cut! Oh? Your not Tsuna…"

"…" your stared into the brown eyes, and gasped.

"Oh no… Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"Yes? That's my name! Oh? Where am I?"

"Oh no… Ok… Yamamoto… My name is [name] [last name].

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto!"

"Yeah… ok… look… You are not in Namimori, but in another country…"

"AHAHA! Is this another game?"

"What- NO! You are not a real person. Well, now you are, but you are an anime character."

"Anime?"

"Yes… If you follow me, you will meet someone, who you know very well. Come." And Yamamoto followed you to the lounge room.

"Mum… Someone else is here…" you mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi… the rain guardian is here…"

"Oh…" Helen said.

"This will be hard…" your mum said. "Yamamoto. What is in that cloth?" she asked.

"Oh! Hello! Nice to meet you. You must be [name]'s mum! This is my father's sushi I was going to give Tsuna, but…"

"Yes, yes… Now for the person you now pretty well." You interrupted. "There he is… on the sofa…" you pointed.

"Oh! Hibari! How come you are here?"

"Hn. Why is this herbivore here."

"I don't know! If I knew, than I would find a way for you guys to go back to your anime world."

"Hey, [name]… this whole anime thing… I can't really believe you… ehehe…" Yamamoto said.

"Yea… Just wait… I'll show you a picture of you… ah… in 2D version…" you looked for a katekyo hitman reborn video on youtube, on the laptop, and found one when he fought Ken.

"What…"

"Yeah… You do know that guy… Ken, the one who bit your wrist? Now that all your battles with the Varia and Byakuran are over, you are ok, but…"

"So that guy, who got bitten… is me?"

"Yes…"

"AHAHAHA! Hard to believe, but I will somehow get used to it."

"Phew. Thanks. Hibari can't believe me yet. I showed him a picture of him unconscious, after Mukuro beat him up, but now, my ipod is smashed… annoying than I thought."

"How do you know about the battles…"

"Uhhh…. Anime episodes…?"

"Oh…"

"Mum… What do we do, now that…. What was that…" you heard something come from your room.

"I don't know… go and check…" your sister said.

"Ok…" and you slowly walked to your room. You kicked the door open, and your mouth dropped through the floor.

"HELEN! COME HERE!"

"WHY!"

"JUST COME!"

Helen came running, and her mouth dropped through the floor as well.

"Gah… Why is…" she started…

"Why is Tsuna, Shoichi, Giotto, Fong and Alaude here…"

"EHH! WH-WHAT HAPPENED!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hn."

"Decimo. What happened…"

"Oh no…" you said.

"Umm… sorry to ask, but… where are we?" Tsuna looked at you. He was about your height… maybe a tinsy bit shorter.

"Um… Follow me first…" and you led Fong, Tsuna, Shoichi, Giotto and Aluade to the lounge room.

"YAMAMOTO! HIBARI SAN!"

"Hn."

"Yo!"

"What…"

"Yeah… I'll explain now… You guys are not in Namimori but in another world." You said.

"Parallel World?" Tsuna looked at you with wide eyes.

"No. Nothing to do with someone like Byakuran."

"How do you know Byakuran." Primo said.

"*sigh* ok… You guys… are anime characters. You are just a cartoon in this world. Your world may be real to you, but it is just an anime. Right now, you are in the real world."

"so confusing…"

"Yeah, I know…" you said. You looked at Shoichi, and stared at him. "You are the younger version of Shoichi… Right?"

"Uh… Y-yes…" he said, looking down.

"*sigh*ok… Until I know how to get you guys back to your 'anime world' you guys have to stay here. If you want to go out somewhere, me, my sister, or my mum have to go with you."

"No." Hibari and Alaude said.

"*sigh* Two, very difficult people."

"Hn." And then the door bell rang.

"Oh… Dad's here…" Helen said. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, dad."

"Hello there! How was your day?" he asked Helen.

"Well… we do have guests.." she said.

"Really? Who?" and your dad's mouth dropped open.

"Oh? Hello! I am Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Fong. Nice to meet you."

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"S-shoichi…"

"Vongola Primo, Giotto."

"Alaude."

"Hmph… Hibari Kyoya…"

"… [name]. Aren't they from the anime you watch?"

"Uh… Yeah… They can't really believe me yet…"

"… Oh… Do you know how to send them back?"

"Nuh uh… If I did, they wouldn't be here."

"Well, to make them believe you, I will let you watch anime!" your mum said.

"O-ok…" and you turned on your laptop. Hibari, Fong, Alaude and Primo sat on the sofa. You sat on the floor with Yamamoto, Tsuna and Shoichi.

"Ok, everyone. This is the anime you guys come from. Now watch peacefully. Hibari, Don't you dare smash the laptop."

"Hn."

"Ok, let's watch." You started watching the episodes from when the future arch started.

"Uh… [name] san…" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna. Just call me [name]. Don't add 'san'. It is not Japan anymore."

"O-ok… That boy who got hit by the bazooka looks like me."

"Yeah… He is you, but an anime version. You can go into Hyper dying will mode… Right?"

"Yeah…"

"AHAHAHA! Gokudera is so funny!" Yamamoto laughed. When the ten year later version of Yamamoto came up, Yamamoto himself got surprised, including everyone, especially Tsuna.

"That cannot be the TYL me…" he said.

"It is…"

"Oh…"

"DINNER IS READY!" your mum said.

"… everyone can't fit on that table…"

"Good point…" Helen said…

"Why don't some sit on the table, and some sit on that electric mat, on the floor? We do have a table for them…" you suggested.

"Hmmm… Then, why don't [name], Tsuna, Shoichi, Yamamoto and Helen sit on the floor, and me, your father, Hibari, Fong, Alaude and Giotto sit on the table? We will move the table, and one person can sit on the piano chair." Your mum said.

"Good idea." and you and Helen set up the table on the floor."

"Th-thankyou, [name]." Tsuna said.

"Nahh, it's ok! Hey, I was thinking… Did anyone say that your are really cute?"

"EHH? N-NO! N-N-NEVER!"

"Oh… Because me and my friends say that you are really cute when you panic…" and you smiled to him. He blushed madly, and Shoichi had to calm him down.

AFTER DINNER

"Xie Xie" Fong said. (Is that how you spell it?)

"Why thankyou, Fong."

"No Problem."

"Thankyou for the meal." Giotto added.

"Thankyou." was all Alaude said.

"THANKYOU [name]'s MUM! YOUR COOKING IS VERY NICE!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Thankyou." Shoichi and Tsuna said.

"Hn. Thankyou." Hibari added.

"AWW! Thankyou everyone! I am so happy you liked dinner!" she said smiling. You sat on the sofa, and everyone sat on the electric mat, talking about the anime they came from. Fong came up to you.

"[name]. Is it ok for us to watch the anime from where we ended?" he asked, politely.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Just wait."

"Xie Xie."

"No problem." and everyone watched the anime from where they ended.

"Long time, no see, Namimori." the TYL hibari said on the laptop. You wanted to squeal from how hot he was, but you held it back. Yamamoto was staring at how he and Gokudera were on the floor, after the fight with Gamma. Shoichi was freaked out on how, they were doing this to kill him. Fong, Alaude, Hibari and Giotto was so concentrated at what was happening, and Tsuna was just white with shock.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Wow… 10:30pm already… I'm going to sleep." you yawned, and stood up, when someone grabbed your arm.

"Wha?" you looked down to see Yamamoto, hold on to your wrist. (OK, this fanfic will now be HibarixReaderxYamamoto)

"AHAHA! Sorry, but uh…. where do we… sleep?" Your eyes widened, and you looked at your mum. She had forgotten about that.

"Uh… We will think about it… um…. let's see… seven people… and four more…. um… Four can sleep on the electric mat, one on the sofa… and…" you were stuck… You wouldn't let anyone on your bed.

"Why don't Alaude sleep on [name]'s bed, and Hibari sleep on Helen's bed? That's a good idea!" your dad said. He had memorised everyone's names, after much practice.

"Uh… ok… Fine by me…" Helen said.

"Gah… Um… ok…" you said. Your second favourite anime character was going to sleep on your bed. HEAVEN yet, hell…

~end of chapter 2~

_A/N: Ok… This fanfic officially sucks… I don't really like it… Is it ok for you guys reading it? Do you like how my lifestyle is? My house, or unit, is quite small, but it is cosy and safe. An electric mat, you can sleep on in the winter, because, if you turn the power on, it warms up, and ,makes you feel warm… anyways, plz review and read next chapter! and I don't care if the comments are positive ones. It will help me improve!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Has Hibari and Alaude been to OOC? I'M SORRY! I WILL REDUCE THE OOCNESS!**

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT? THEY HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?**

After a lot of discussion, you decided to lend Alaude your bed, and you would sleep with Helen, and your parents in the master room.

"J-Just please don't destroy my bed…" you begged Alaude.

"Hn." And he looked away. After everyone washed, you set up a few blankets on the floor of the master room. You went out to the lounge room, to find Yamamoto, Shoichi, Giotto and Tsuna, all on the electric mat. They wore your fathers clothing, when he was young. It was a bit too big for Tsuna, so you let him wear some of your clothes you didn't wear. They had the blankets over them.

"You guys didn't turn the power on for the mat… right?" you said. Fong, who was on the sofa, sat up and looked at you.

"I don't think they did…" and he blushed slightly. Why you ask? You were wearing a singlet, with shorts.

"Ah… It is winter, so I think I should turn it on." You said, and walked to the mat, and turned it on. You walked away, when someone called out.

"[name]…" you turned around, and saw Yamamoto, right behind you.

"Yeah?"

"Ah… Thankyou…"

"Nah… No problemo! Good night everyone!" you smiled.

"Goodnight, [name], and thankyou." Giotto said.

"Xie Xie."

"Thankyou." Shiochi and Tsuna said. You turned the lights off, and walked to your room. You were about to open the door to check on everyone when.

"What are you doing." Scared from the voice, you jumped and turned around.

"H-HIBARI?"

"Hn"

"Uh… I just… was… going to check on you…."

"Hn." And he pushed you aside, and closed the door behind him. You sighed, and went to the master room.

NEXT MORNING!

"You woke up, and yawned. Sleeping on the floor wasn't that bad. You stood up and went to the bathroom. Opening the door, you walked in and close it. Looking in the mirror, you sighed.

"Helen… You can at least say 'Hey sis… I'm in the toilet.' Or something like that…" you said.

"Sorry. Just too sleepy." She yawned. You took your toothbrush and looked at the cup, with the toothbrushes in them.

"Man… So many toothbrushes, after they all came." And you brushed your teeth, took a shower, and came back out of the toilet, wearing a shirt with shorts. You dawdled to the master room, and got the hair dryer. Drying your hair, you yawned again.

"… I'll bite you to death…" you turned the hairdryer off, and stared into the blue-silver eyes.

"Huh? I did nothing."

"You woke me up." Hibari was still in his pyjamas.

"Oh… sorry…" and he stared at you, tonfas on the ready. He was about to hit you, when someone interrupted.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Your mum yelled from the door.

"No need to shout, mum."

"Oh… Sorry…" and you walked past Hibari, to the lounge room. Shoichi was lying down on the electric mat, half sleeping, half awake, Tsuna was sitting up, but dazing off, Yamamoto was stretching, and Fong was doing some meditation. Alaude just leaned on the piano.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Your phone rang.

"Hello?"

"[name]! It's Claire!"

"Oh Claire! Hi! Why did you call?"

"Oh, just wondering if you wanted to play basketball with Christine, Susie and Rythea."

"I'll ask my mum." You said, and you called out.

"MUM! CAN I PLAY BASKETBALL WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"YEAH SURE!" she shouted back from washing the dishes.

"Ok, I can go. What time?"

"Meet up at the local park by 12:00"

"Ok…" then your mum called out. "Wait…" you said Claire.

"[name] BRING EVERYONE ALONG WITH YOU! IT WILL BE FUN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO MORE LAPTOP THEN!"

"FINE!" and you were forced to bring everyone with you.

"Claire…"

"Yes?"

"Can I bring some others along?" you asked.

"Yeah sure!" you didn't know what can happen. You hung up the phone, and looked at everyone.

"*sigh* Who wants to go basketball?" you asked.

"ME!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Ah… I will go…" Shoichi and Tsuna added.

"It will be fun to go. Right Alaude?" Giotto said. Alaude glared at his boss and nodded slowly.

"It will surely be fun." Fong added.

"What about Hibari san?" Tsuna mentioned.

"Oh…"

"Hn." Hibari said.

"I guess that is a no." you said. Hibari 'hn'ed again.

BASKETBALL!

"Hey Claire! How's life?"

"Good! Uh… who are they.." she pointed at the crowd behind you. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" he said bluntly. Claire's eyes widened, and pulled you aside.

"Hey, [name]. Isn't that the name of my favourite hitman reborn character?" she said, blushing.

"Yup, and it is him… Don't tell anyone, or I will bash you up with my metal tonfas…" you said.

"Ok…"

"Now everyone, this is Claire!" you introduced. She smiled.

"Giotto. Nice to meet you."

"Fong. It is a pleasure to meet [name]'s friend."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi –"

"OH MY GOD [name]! YOU ARE NOT LYING!" Claire interrupted.

"Yeah…" you looked at everyone, who had a blank expression on their faces.

"Ok… My friends have all watched your anime…." You sighed. They looked at you, and laughed.

"AHAHA THIS WILL BE FUN!" Yamamoto laughed. Christine, Susie and Rythea arrived, and the same thing with them happened to what happened to Claire. As everyone walked to the basketball courts, Yamamoto talked to you about baseball, and about how Gokudera can sometimes be really annoying. The game soon started. In Your team you had, Christine, Fong, Rythea, Shoichi and Giotto. On Claire's team was, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Fong, Alaude and Susie. The game started, and you had the ball. You dribbled, avoiding Claire's vigorous sways, to snatch the ball. You caught the ball in your hands.

"GIOTTO!" you shouted. He looked at you with his blue eyes, and you threw him the ball. He caught it with much elegance, and started dribbling. (Now I should say, they didn't wear their usual clothing, like, Giotto wearing his cloak. They wore casual clothes for sport.) He kept bouncing the ball, and a group of girls passing by whispered to each other, probably talking about how many hot guys were there.

"Rythea." He called out. Rythea looked back and caught the ball.

AFTER BASKETBALL

"PHEW! THAT WAS FUN!" Yamamoto laughed. Everyone sat on the grass, slightly panting.

"Midori Tanabiku~ Namimori no~" everyone looked up, and a bird sat on your head.

"What's on my head…" you said.

"AHAHAHA! IT'S HIBIRD!" Yamamoto laughed, leaning over to you touch the bird. You blushed slightly. It flew away, towards a tree branch. Everyone looked at the bird fly away, until it landed on someone's finger.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?" you shouted.

"Hn." Yes, Hibari was here ever since everyone started to play basketball. He yawned and jumped off the tree branch A group of girls walking past, blushed from how cool he was. He walked towards everyone, when someone grasped your shoulder.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT!" you turned around to find your sister.

"Helen? Did you come here with Hibari? And since when did Hibird come to this world?"

"Uh… I wanted the bird to come, so it did…"

"Oh… you could've asked me if you wanted to come." You said.

"Oh, I didn't want to come… Hibari san did…"

"Huh? Why?" you said looking at Hibari.

"Get any closer, and I bite you to death."

"HHHIIIIEEEE! HIBARI SAN! PLEASE STOP!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ma~ Ma~"

"Hn." And he walked to the basketball. He picked it up.

"Hibari san! Please don't bite the basketball to death!" Tsuna begged. Hibari just smirked, and took his tonfas out. You stomped up to Hibari and smacked the ball out of his hands.

"Don't you dare pop it!" you said. You started to bounce the ball.

"GUYS LETS PLAY!" You called out. Everyone came jogging to the court.

"Tsuna, why don't you start?"

"EHHH! N-NO! I'M OK!" He shouted, waving his arms everywhere. You walked up to him, and handed him the ball. He took it, and gave you a worried face.

"It will be ok." You smiled, and he blushed. He nodded, and threw the ball to Alaude. Miraculously, it reached him.

"YOU DID IT!"

"ehehe… yeah…" he said scratching the back of his head.

BACK AT HOME

"[name]! GUESS WHAT!" Your mum called out, after everyone showered.

"What… Is another character here?"

"No… I…"

"Yeah, please hurry up…"

"I enrolled, Tsuna, Shoichi, Yamamoto and Hibari to school!" she cheered.

"HUH? BUT I GO TO AN ALL-GIRLS SCHOOL!"

"No. To another school! The principal said that he would be glad for new students to come!"

"WHAT!" you shouted.

"[name]. Is something wrong?" Yamamoto said.

"Uh… yeah… How would you like to go to school?"

"School? IT SHOULD BE FUN!"

"Oh… I'll go ask Tsuna and Shoichi…" you said. You took a step forward to go to the two boys, when Yamamoto held your wrist.

"[name]. If you are tired, you can go rest." He said, with a serious face.

"Huh? No, I'm ok! I've been to many other serious problems…" you said, with a sad face.

"Oh? [name]. Are you ok?" he said, looking into your [eye colour] eyes.

"uh… no… It's ok…"

"Tell me.." and he pulled you to the sofa, and sat you down next to him.

"*sigh* ok…" you said.

"Yeah… You can start now… is it about some other hard times you've had?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"What is it?"

"well…"

TIME SKIP

"Oh… Don't cry [name]…" he said. You were crying, silently, and he somehow noticed it. No one was able to notice you crying, when you did it silently. You fiddled with your fingers, tears still rolling down your cheeks. This was when something warm hugged you. You looked up to see Yamamoto hugging you. Your eyes widened.

"Your dad will be ok. He is well now!" he said, patting your back slowly.

"[name]? Are you ok?" Giotto asked, with worried eyes.

"Uh yeah…" you said, pulling away from Yamamoto's hug. Tsuna and Shoichi looked at you, worried as well.

"[name]… What happened?" Shoichi asked.

"It's nothing…"

"Oh…" Aluade was leaning against the wall, Hibari was in your room, probably observing Hibrid, and Fong was on the floor, and stopped meditating. Your mum had gone shopping for dinner. You stopped crying, and smiled.

"I'm ok! So, are you looking forward to school?" you asked.

"SURE! AHAHA!" Yamamoto laughed. Shoichi smiled and Tsuna was worried.

"Uh… well… if Reborn isn't here, I can't really… uh…"

"Don't worry! I can help with your homework!" you smiled. You were, in fact, in the top two classes in maths, and you weren't to bad in English, sports, and other subjects. (Yes, I am actually in the top two maths classes…)

"Really?" Tsuna looked at you with large eyes.

"Yup! Don't worry!"

"Thankyou!"

"Shoichi can help as well!" you mentioned.

"Ah… Yes!" Shoichi said.

~end of chapter 3~

A/N: Are you wondering what you talked about with Yamamoto? Well, your dad had a brain haemorrhage, and had to have brain surgery. He stayed in hospital for two weeks, but was AS GOOD AS NEW! … This actually happened to my dad… It was in the morning, on Monday, so I was SOOO SHOCKED! But, he is very, very well right now. It was funny because, on the day he fainted, we had to sign this paper which said, "If this person dies, the hospital will not take responsibility, unless they die because of a surgery gone wrong." Or something like that. Me and my mum didn't sign it, but my dad did, while he was quite unconscious, and he remembers signing the paper! And he didn't do the surgery yet! LOL! Yeah, so he is fine now…. Anyways plz review and read next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

Waking up, you groaned.

"Damn… It's Monday… Hate Mondays… and The others are going to school…" Yesterday, your mum had bought an orange backpack for Tsuna, a blue one for Yamamoto, and Red one for Shoichi, and a black one for Hibari. You got up, and went to the bathroom. You opened the door, and looked up.

"SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!" you said. You have seen Yamamoto, shirtless, but in his usual pants. The door of your room opened, and a Hibari with a dark aura walked out. He looked at you, and took out his tonfas.

"You… I'll bite you to death…" he said.

"GAH! WAIT! WAIT!" Hibari was about to hit you, when someone stood infront of you.

"Oi, Hibari. Stop."

"Get out of my way."

"Yamamoto?"

"HAHA! Good morning!" and Hibari just walked away.

"Phew! That was close!" Yamamoto said, smiling.

"Yeah… Thanks. And sorry for … uh…"

"Ma~ Ma~"

TIME SKIP

"[name]. Can you catch the train to school today? I have to drive the others to school." Your mum said, serving breakfast.

"Uh… Yeh… Ok…" After eating all your food, you stood up.

"[name]. Your tie is down too low!" your mum said.

"Mum… I can't breathe when it is too tight!"

"fine."

"Do I catch the train back home?" you asked.

"Oh! Can you pick up the boys after school? You have early leave today, so it would be great to pick them up." Your mum mentioned.

"*sigh* Fine…" You walked out the door.

"Bye, [name]. Have a nice day." Giotto said, with a smile.

"Thankyou. You too!" you smiled back and walked outside. You put your star design headphones on, and walked to the train station. What you didn't know, was that everyone looked at you going to school, from the veranda window.

"[name], looks so mature with that uniform." Tsuna said.

"That is quite true." Yamamoto added. "She looks pretty as well!" he added.

"Hn." Hibari said.

TRAIN STATION

"SUSIE! HELLO!" you called out.

"HI!" she replied back. You ran up to her.

"So, did you ask your mum, if you could go to SMASH?" you asked. (SMASH, is another anime convention I am going to go to.)

"Yeah! She said I was allowed to!"

"Who are you cosplaying as?" you asked.

"I haven't thought about that…"

"Oh… what about… um…. Uh… hm… Dead Master from Black rock shooter?"

"Uh… Is she the one with the horns?"

"Yeah!"

"I LOVE HER! OK! I am going to do Dead Master!" she squealed. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm doing Black rock shooter! I already made the cannon and sword. I ordered the cloak and shoes."

"Really! I should make my scythe someday." She said.

NOW TO TSUNA, SHOICHI, YAMAMOTO AND HIBARI!

In the car, Hibari sat at the front seat, and the rest at the back. Alaude, Giotto and Fong stayed at your house. The uniform was a blue button up long sleeve shirt, with a navy blue necktie, and pants. It did suit everyone pretty well.

"Now, Hibari, you can't use your tonfas at school, so please give them to me." Your mum said.

"Hn. No." he said.

"You have to. It is better than giving it to [name] and making her bash it up. Right?" your mum said.

"Hn." Hibari gave his tonfas to your mum, after a lot of discussing. Tsuna, sitting in the middle of Yamamoto and Shoichi, sweatdropped.

"AHAHA! Funny how Hibari let [name]'s mum touch the tonfas." Yamamoto smiled.

"Hn." Shoichi just looked outside the window, admiring the 'real' trees.

BACK TO YOU

You arrived at school, and was greeted by a huge hug from Claire.

"I SAW YAMAMOTO!" She squealed.

"SHHH! NOT TOO LOUD!" You replied back.

"Oh… Sorry…"

"Hey, are you going to smash?" you asked.

"No… I have to go to Korea…"

"Oh… That's a shame…"

"Yeah…"

"But, Emily, Susie, me and Justine are coming… RIGHT!"

"YES!"

"Hey… I had this random idea… Do you want to dance to some kind of music outside the convention centre?" you mentioned.

"Uh… Like what?" Justine asked.

"Well, like, music mix… First we start off with Uta no Prince sama 1000% love, and when it finishes with '3, 2, 1' it can change to tell me your wish, by SNSD, and then ring ding dong, then lucifer, then the rest of 1000% love, and then sorry sorry!" you said, nearly out of breath.

"Hey… That… is… a GOOD IDEA!" They all shouted. Emily, didn't want to dance, and she would rather cry in a corner, so everyone decided for you, Justine, Susie, Rythea and your sister to dance with you.

"GREAT! I'll ask my mum if I can invite you guys to come practice! I'll also mix the music together if I can!" you said, smiling. Suddenly, a group of guys came up to you.

"Hey, He thinks you're hot." This random guy said. The so-called guy, who apparently thinks you're hot, hit the other guy, and he looked at you.

"S-sorry…"

"What the hell." You said, with a scary glare, and the group of boys quickly walked away.

"[name]! That was your chance to talk to guys!" Justine said.

"Meh… I don't care… guys here are all jerks…" and the train came.

TO THE OTHERS

"Bye everyone! Remember, [name] will come to pick you up from the front gate! Have a great day!" and your mum drove off. The four boys all stared at the students walking into school. Hibari stood about 1.5 metres away from everyone else. As they all walked in, one group of girls passing all started to whisper to eachother.

"The school is so different from Namimori…" Tsuna said.

"Yeah… My school is much different too…" Shoichi added. As they walked throught the corridor, they passed a teacher. She stopped and looked at them.

"OH! You must be the new transfer students! You are all in my class! Th bell rang, so please follow me." She said.

Everyone followed the very pretty teacher. As she opened the class (9R4) roll call room, the students fell silent, and stared at the new students walking in.

"Now class. We've got four new male students to this school, who will be joining our class. Now, could you please introduce yourselves?" she looked at them, with her blue eyes.

"I'm Shoichi Irie… Nice to meet you all…" he said, quietly. (Their English was ok).

"Shoichi. Is that your real hair colour? It's so red…" one guy said.

"Y-yes…"

"EPIC!" He called out.

"Next please." The teacher interrupted.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice t-to meet you all. You can call me Tsuna…" he said, looking at the floor.

"He's so cute!"

"I know right!" some girls said. Tsuna looked up and blushed. The girls all blushed at how cute he was.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Is there a baseball team here?" he asked, with round brown eyes.

"Yup! I'm in it!" One guy called out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! If you are interested, ask me anytime!"

"Thanks!" Yamamoto smiled, and floweres started to fly out of some of the girls.

"Now, please calm down everyone." The teacher ended the fangirl time.

"…"

"Uh… Please introduce yourself."

"… Hn… Hibari Kyoya." And he scanned the class with his eyes. Every boy froze, yet every girl blushed madly.

BACK TO YOU!

You tugged at your red, and navy blue lined, checkered skirt, and sat on the chair. First period, of class. International studies. You had a hard time selecting your electives, but decided on International Studies, Visual Arts, and Textiles (these are my electives, so… yea…) Justine chose International Studies as well, and she sat next to you.

"Hey, for SMASH, are you going to bring along the 'others'?" she asked.

"Um… Well, if they are not gone until then, then I guess I have to…"

"*squeal* IT WILL BE SO FUN!"

"Shh!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

SECOND PERIOD

Non-elective music. It was like a free period. You would play your own version of Tsuna awakens on one of the keyboards (I did make another version of Tsuna awakens and yes, I play Tsuna awakens, Vampire Knight themes, and others in music lessons…). As the teacher opened the door, everyone sat at their keyboards.

"Right class. Continue practicing Wipeout on the keyboard, and I will be going around, checking on everybody." She said. You turned the keyboard on, and started to practice wipeout. When you thought you had enough, you looked at the time. 10:45. You started to play the songs you preferred to play, other than wipeout.

10:50. 5 more minutes until recess.

"Miss! Can [name] play the piano for us?" Christine said. You glared at her, and she laughed.

"It would be nice if she did!" Your teacher, Ms Katz said.

"PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!" Everyone cheered. You dawdled to the piano, and got ready.

"YAY! GO [name]!" Susie called out. You played your version of Tsuna awakens. When the piece ended, you stood up, and bowed. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"[name]! THAT WAS WONDERFUL! What is the song called?" Ms Katz asked.

"ah… Tsuna awakens…" you said.

"SHE MADE UP THE LEFT HAND BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T KNOW THE ORIGINAL ONE MISS!" Claire called out.

"SHHH!" You said, glaring at her. She flinched.

"Really?" everyone said, including the teacher.

"Ahaha… yeah…"

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"Uh… well… I quit at least five years ago…" and everyone's jaw dropped. (Yea… I quit for at least 5 years…)

"You should continue to play piano [name]!" Ms Katz said.

"Yeah…" and the bell for recess went. Everyone piled out of the classrooms, and the girls in your class commented on how good you were in playing the piano, and, no wonder her fingers were slim and pretty.

You ran to the quad, where you and your friends sat. They all looked at you, and Rythea smiled.

"[name]! I'm cosplaying as TYL Lambo!"

"REALLY! OMG! YES!" and the rest of recess continued with talking about cosplay, and the others t your house.

BACK TO THE REST OF THE BOYS

"Oi, Jake, can you take me to the baseball team? I wanna try out!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Sure! The coach was finding a new baseball player!" and he led Yamamoto to the baseball field. Yamamoto was handed a bat, and the coach had the ball.

"Here is the first throw!" the coach called out. The ball came and Yamamoto hit it, hard. The ball went flying towards the sky, and out of the field. All the peoples jaws in the baseball team fell to the floor.

After a whole lot of throws, and more homeruns, etc, coach decided that Yamamoto HAD to be in the team.

Hibari, was just roaming around, outside near the basketball courts, when a bunch of gangster-like guys came up to him.

"huh? He must be the popular new guy in the school. The girls call the boys the F4 (Flower 4, from Boys over flowers, a Korean drama). I thought they would be more stronger looking." The leader of the group, Zac said. He was about to push Hibari's shoulder, when Hibari just walked away.

"Huh? He ignoring me?" Zac said, and ran up to Hibari, to attck from behind, but the cloud guardian dodged, and attacked instead.

"That bastard." One other said.

"Hn. You're crowding, and I hate that."

"What."

"You're wasting my time." And Hibari stalked off.

Tsuna and Shoichi stayed together, and ate the lunch your mum packed for everyone.

"This school is so big!" Shoichi said. "and [name]'s mum's food are so nice!" he added, after taking a spoonful of the fried rice.

"I have to agree!" Tsuna added. A group of girls walking past all stared at the pair, enjoying their meal. They felt the stare, and looked at the girls, with big eyes, mouth's full with rice. They both tilted their heads, confused, and the girls were surely about to nosebleed.

AFTER SCHOOL

You finished school, and were walking to the train station. Your red with navy blue lined necktie was loosened, and your top button undone. Your white knitted jumper, was worn over your white, short sleeve button up shirt. Your skirt came to above your knees, and your black socks, just below your knees. You wore your favourite ankle-high white shoes, which made you feel very comfortable. As the train stopped at the station you had to get off of, you farewelled your friends, and walked towards the school of where everyone else were.

~end of chapter 4~

A/N: Were Hibari and Alaude less OOC? Or were they still the same? PLZ REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PICKING THEM UP**

As you waited for everyone to come out of the school grounds, you stared at everyone, who would stare back at you. You listened to the music on your headphones, so you couldn't hear what they were saying, but it wasn't something good.

"[name]!" you heard the muffled sound of Yamamoto's call. You took your headphones off, and turned around. You brightened up, and ran to the group.

"HEY! HOW WAS SCHOOL?"

"AHAHA! It was so cool! I'm in the school baseball team!"

"Really? Congratulation!"

"AHAHA! Thanks, but I think I would feel more happy if I got a hug from you!" he smiled, slightly blushing.

"Huh? A hug?"

"Yeah!"

"EHHH!" Tsuna and Shoichi yelled. Hibari just looked away.

"Uh… Um…." You looked around, and saw a bunch of girls, giving you looks saying, 'Why is she so close to them', or something like that.

"Ahahaha… Ok…" and you looked at Yamamoto. You walked slowly up to him, and stopped a few centimetres in front of him. Tsuna and Shoichi tried to look away, but failed, awefully, and Hibari was glaring daggers into you. You were about to walk away, when Yamamoto pulled you into a hug.

"Gah!" Yamamoto hugged you tighter, and then let go of you.

"HAHAHAHA! I think I can survive school now!" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Y-ya-yamamoto kun…" Shoichi stared, wide eyed.

"Hn. Herbivrores…" and Hibari walked up to you. The girls who were staring at you, all had blank faces and walked off. As Hibari walked closer to you, you walked backwards, but eventually, you hit the wall. Hibari was only a few centimtres away from you.

"Uh… Ummm…. Isn't this a bit… ah…"

"Oi, Hibari. Don't scare her." Yamamoto said.

"Hn." And he trapped you, between his arms.

"Uh…"

"Hn." And an evil smirk formed on his lips.

"What did you say to your mum, when I first came to this world…" he whispered. A shiver ran down your spine.

"Uh… That you were 3D…"

"Hn… Before that…"

"Before? Oh… Uh… well… Uh… that… you… were my favourite anime character…" you said, looking down. Yamamoto had heard this, and his eyes slightly widened. He didn't know that Hibari was your favourite anime character.

"Hn." And Hibari lifted your chin up to look straight into your [eye clolour] eyes. He lightly pecked your forehead, and let you go.

"Gah… What… the… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" You shouted, madly blushing. Yamamoto gave a sad expression, and Tsuna and Shoichi were just white with shock.

"Oi, [name]. Are you ok?" Yamamoto looked at you.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm ok…. Ehehehe…"

"To see Hibari san doing that… It is…" Tsuna stopped.

"Scary…" Yamamoto and Shoichi said.

You walked off.

"Uh… Follow me. We have to catch the train back home." And everyone followed you to the trains station.

"So many people at the train station…" Tsuna said.

"Yea… It's after school, so it is quite crowded."

"C-crowded? Oh no…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Tsunayoshi kun. [name]'s mum took his tonfas, so it should be ok…" Shoichi said.

"Mum took his tonfas?" You asked.

"Yeah… after a lot of discussing…"

"Oh…" You stopped on the platform, and everyone stopped after you. Every single girl passing by, glared at you, or blushed at the sight of so many good-looking guys. Then, a group of guys walked past. One particular person stopped infront of you. You looked up.

"Huh?"

"U-um… Sorry for… uh… this morning…" he said.

"Oh… You… It's ok." And you looked at the rest of his group. They all stared at you.

"Why are they staring?" you asked.

"Huh? Oh, them… Uh… well… they made me talk to you…"

"Is that so?" you said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… by the way… uh… what is your name?" he asked.

"Hm? [first name] [last name]. You?"

"Uh… Jay Kim…"

"Oh… Hello Jay…"

"Yea, hi… Um… are they your friends?" he asked looking at the crowd. You pulled Tsuna to your side, arm over his shoulder.

"YEAH!"

"Gah! [name]!" Tsuna said.

"And the rest too?" Jay asked.

"Uh huh! Funny group." And Hibari walked up to you. He stopped next to you, and wrapped his right arm around your waist.

"Uhmm… Uh… Hibari?"

"Hn. What is this guy doing to you, [name]." Hibari said, looking into your eyes.

"Huh? Um… just… talking… ehehe…"

"Hn."

"Oi, why are you suddenly so close to her." Jay said, hitting Hibari's shoulder.

"Hn. You only knew her since today." Hibari answered.

"What."

"Hn. Let's go, [name]." and he walked you away from Jay. You looked back, and gave a very evil smirk to Jay. His eyes widened, and he walked away. Yamamoto, Shoichi and Tsuna followed you and Hibari.

"Uh… You can let go now…"

"Hn." And he let go.

"Why do you always have to bud in with everything which happens to me?" you asked, looking away, trying to hide your blush.

"Hn. Because. I care for you." He said. Your eyes widened and you looked at him. He looked at you, and he smiled. YES! YOU GOT TO SEE HIS REAL SMILE! You giggled.

"Hn? What."

"Nothing. I feel lucky."

"Why."

"Because I got to see you smile. I never saw you actually smile in the anime. Just smirking."

"Hn." And he smirked.

"[name]." he said.

"Yeah?" and he flashed a smile, showing off his white teeth. Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth, and squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" You shouted, into your mouth. Yamamoto laughed, nervously, Tsuna and shoichi were on the floor, laughing seriously.

"AHAHAHA! Hah… I think I have a stomach ache…" Shoichi said.

"AHAHAHA! ME TOO!" Tsuna added. Hibari looked back at the pair, and walked up to them.

"Oh… SORRY HIBARI SAN!" They both shouted.

BACK ST HOME!

"We're home!" You said, openning the door.

"WELCOME BACK!" Your mum shouted from the kitchen.

"How was school?" Fong asked.

"FUN! But tiring." You sighed.

"Well, it is always tiring, until the weekends…" Giotto added. You walked in, followed by the others. You walked to the lounge room.

"Hey Alaude. How was your day at home?"

"Hn."

"Yeah. Ok." And you walked to your room.

"MUM! IS HELEN WALKING HOME?"

"YES! SHE WILL BE BACK SOON."

"OK!" and you took your bra and underwear and casual clothes to the bathroom, with a towel.

"NO ONE COME IN THE BATHROOM!" You shouted.

"OK!" You heard some shout, and you took your shower.

When you finished, you walked out of the bathroom. You took the clothes you have previously worn, and put them in the laundry. You walked back to the bathroom. When you walked in, you took step, and slipped.

"GAH!" You shouted. You closed your eyes, thinking that you will land hard on the tile, floor, but instead, you fell on something soft. Opening your eyes, you immediately stood up, thinking, 'What did I land on?' Looking back, Hibari stood up.

"Hn."

"Ah… ahaha… sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Oh. That's a relief." And you walked away, blushing. Looking down, you kept walking, until you bumped someone.

"Oh god. I am so sorry." You looked up, and saw Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto? Ehehehe… sorry…"

"Nah, its ok!" he smiled, until his face expression changed, to a more sad expression.

"Yamamoto? Are you ok?" and he looked down.

"[name]."

"Yeah? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, but. Is Hibari your favourite character?"

"Huh… Well… ehehe…" you laughed nervously.

"So he is." And he looked up. "why…"

"Huh? Y-yamamoto?"

"Why."

"Uh… well… uh… when I first saw him, I didn't really care… but, when I saw later episodes… I… uh… Thought he was cool… ehehehe…"

"Ok." And his face expression changed to normal. You looked at him, until you noticed his face quite red.

"Yamamoto? Are you ok?"

"Huh… Yeah… ahaha…"

"I don't think so." And you placed the back of your hand under his chin.

"I think you have a fever- Yamamoto! Are you ok?" you shouted. He stumbled, and was leaning against the wall.

"Mum! Yamamoto isn't feeling well!" you shouted. You and your mum both carried him to the sofa, and lay him down.

"His breathing is heavy…" you said.

"[name]. Can you take care of him tomorrow? I have to go to the city for some business." Your mum said.

"What about school?"

"Give in a note to your roll call teacher the next day you go to school, but I think he can't go to school tomorrow. He isn't feeling too well." Your mum said.

"Ok…"

"Thankyou." Then the phone rang. Your mum walked to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Mhm. Ok. I will go now." And she hung up. "[name]. I will have to go pick your dad up from work, so please watch over everyone." Then the door bell rang.

"Oh, Helen is here." Tsuna said. He walked up to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Helen."

"Hi Tsuna. How was school?"

"Uh.. well…"

"HIBARI, TSUNA, YAMAMOTO AND SHOICHI WER REFERRED TO AS THE F4!" You shouted from the lounge room.

"Really? OMG! SO COOL!" Helen shouted.

TIME SKIP

You placed a wet towel on Yamamoto's head.

"Ahahaha. Thanks [name]." he managed to speak out.

"No, It's ok. I did this for Helen when she was sick." You said.

"Ahahaha. You are like a mother."

"Oh. Thanks!" you said, smiling. You stood up and walked to the kitchen to get rid of the water in the bowl. You glanced at the calendar, and your eyes widened.

"HIBARI! COME HERE!" You shouted.

"Sis. He's been here the whole time…"

"Oh."

"What." He said.

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" You shouted.

"EHH?" Shoichi and Tsuna shouted.

"Oh? It was Hibari's birthday yesterday? Ahaha. Why didn't he tell us?" Yamamoto said, sitting up.

"Happy birthday, Cloud guardian."

"Hn."

"Happy birthday." Fong added.

"Happy birthday Hibari san!" your sister shouted, running up to him, and giving him a slight hug. He looked down at Helen, smiling.

"HAHA! Uh… I will just handshake!" you said. You put your hand out to handshake. He stared at your hand, and took it, but then pulled.

"GAH!" You soon found yourself hugged by him.

"That will be Hibari san's birthday present!" Helen said. You quickly broke away, and blushed.

"Wh-what? H-how can that be a present?" you shouted.

"Well, it is… since Hibari san likes you, [name]…" Helen smirked.

"EHHH!" Everyone shouted. Your jaw dropped, Alaude smirked, Fong smiled, and Giotto's eyes widened. Yamamoto lay back down on the sofa.

"S-SINCE WHEN!" You shouted.

"Uh… Well… since the day he saw you play basketball?"

"HUH!" Everyone shouted. Yamamoto just rolled to his side, and stayed quiet…

~end of chapter 5~

A/N: I made Hibari a bit more OOC because he likes you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYWAYS! Plz review and read next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: CONFESSIONS**

"*cough cough, sigh*" Yamamoto was very sick.

"Yamamoto. Can you take tablets?" you asked, worried.

"Ahaha… Yea…"

"Ok, then can you take this panadol tablet? Your temperature will go down."

"Yea." You helped him sit up, and gave him a glass of water, and the tablet.

"Here."

"Thanks." And he took the tablet. "Ahaha… I think I will be ok now… ahaha…" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think you will have to eat porridge for dinner…" you said.

"Ahahaha… well, I think it will be better for me to…" he smiled.

"Yeah. Ok, Lie back down. You have to rest." And you lay him back down. You walked to the kitchen, and poured some rice in a saucepan, with some water in it. You started to boil the water with the rice in it. Alaude, who had come to get the water jug out of the fridge, stared at you.

"Hey, Alaude. Can you please give me the beef mince in the freezer?"

"Hn. No."

"Oh,Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." And he opened the freezer and took out the mince beef.

"Here."

"Thanks! Now, can you PLEASE keep stirring this? PLEASE?" you looked at him.

"… fine…" and he took the wooden spoon and started stirring it. You took the mince beef, and put it in on a frying pan. You kept stirring until the beef was cooked.

"Thanks Alaude! Um… can you peel the skin off the carrot please?"

"What."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine." And he took the carrot out of the fridge drawer, and started to peel the skin off, with a peeler.

TIME SKIP

"THANKYOU ALAUDE!" You shouted.

"Hn." And he walked away. You scooped some of the porridge, and put them in a separate bowl. You put the bowl on a tray, and walked to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto. Your porridge is done!" you said.

"Ahahaha… thankyou." He smiled. You helped him sit up, and placed the tray on his laps.

"There. It's hot, so you should be careful."

"aha… thankyou!" and he started eating. You smiled, and walked to your room. Sitting down on the chair, you took out your maths book to do homework.

"*sigh* Time to do my maths homework… then… uh…. Oh yeah… English tutoring…." And you took out your shoe shaped pencil case, and then a pen.

"Sis. Can you help me with this question?" Helen asked.

"Huh? Which one?"

"Question… 7."

"Ok… THIS IS SIMPLE!"

"Yea… for you, but not for me…"

"Oh… ok…" and you helped Helen with her question.

"I think that is right…" you said.

"It is."

"GAH! W-WHAT?" You shouted. Looking up to the bunk bed, you saw Hibari on Helen's bed, observing his bird.

"Uh… Since when were you here…" you asked.

"Since you started working."

"Oh… Shame…"

"Hn."

"Hibari san… I don't get how you like my sister… She is, in fact, quite annoying, forgetful, and spaces out a lot… I can't find the good thing with her…" Helen said, with a very thoughtful face epression.

"Hn. You've said all the reasons."

"HUH?" You shouted.

"Also, she is very different."

"What do you mean, 'different'?" Helen asked.

"She's the only person, apart from the baby, and the Bronco, who was able to talk back to me."

'That is all…?' you and Helen thought.

"And… She is very honest…"

"I-I'm honest?" you said.

"She? She? She is honest?" your sister said.

"Hn. And I know… That she will never let go of someone she loves." He added. You blushed slightly.

"My~ What are you guys talking about?" You looked at the door, and your mum has been eavesdropping.

"MUM! GET OUT!" You shouted, blushing madly.

"Oh~ [name]… Can I please?" Your mum looked at you.

"Mum… If you don't go out, I will- What the…" you looked down, and saw someone's arm around your waist. Looking beside you, Hibari had come down from your sister's bed. Your eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" You shouted, trying to push Hibari away from you, but he held onto you tighter. Your mum just kept watching, enjoying the scene.

"Mrs, [last name]. [name] and I have to talk." Hibari said, with his low voice.

"Oh… um.. ok, as you were." And your mum left.

"Uh… let… go… of… me… or else…" and Hibari let go of you. Helen just stared, wide-eyed.

"Uh… I think I should leave as well…" and she quickly ran outside the room.

"W-wait!... Helen… don't leave me…"

"Hn."

"A…. haha… aahahaha…. Ha… I GOTTA GO!" and you ran, but Hibari grabbed your hand and stopped you from running away.

"You won't escape." He said, sternly.

"Ah… This was not escaping… It is called, running away from the carnivore. Now, please let go of mr. I need to take care of Yamamoto… you know… he is really sick…"

"Hn. If I was sick will you do that for me." He asked.

"Uh… well… yea… only if you don't 'bite me to death', or something like that."

"Hn. If you get close to that herbivore, I will bite you to death."

"Uh… Yeah… BYE!" and you ran away.

YAMAMOTO'S POV!

"LET GO OF MEE!" I heard [name] shout. I wish she would know how I felt about her, but I don't think that will happen. She already likes Hibari, and she never thought about me…

NORMAL POV!

You ran out of your room, and Yamamoto stared at you.

"[name]? What's wrong?" he asked.

"huh? Oh, nothing… ehehe…"

"Oh. Ok. Thankyou for the porridge!" he smiled.

"It's ok! Was it nice?"

"Yes! Better than my dad's sushi!"

"Thankyou!"

"[first name] [last name]…" you turned around.

"yea? OH NO! uh…. Ah… um…. Ehehehe…. GOODBYE!" yes, Hibari was pissed off by now. You ran to your room and locked the door.

"What are you doing here."

"What? ALAUDE! S-SORRY!" and you ran back out the room, and bumped into Giotto.

"Ow… What did I bump into…"

"[name]. Are you ok?" Giotto looked at you, and helped you back up.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Why were you running like that?"

"Oh… uh… running away from two very difficult people."

"Sounds fun!" Giotto laughed.

"Nuh uh… It is hell." And you walked passed him. On the electric mat of the lounge room, you saw Fong, meditating.

"Uh… Fong…" you said.

"Yes, [name]." Fong answered, with closed eyes.

"How do you meditate? I think I need to relax a bit."

"I will teach you. Sit down." He said, patting the mat. You walked up to him and sat down.

"Now, close your eyes." He said. You closed your eyes.

"Breathe in slowly, then breathe out." And you followed.

"Let go of all your stress, and imagine yourself, at a very peaceful location."

TIME SKIP

"Thanks, Fong. I think I can relax now!" you said, smiling.

"Xie xie." He said. The front door opened, and your mum had come back from picking up your dad.

"Everyone! We are going to eat dinner outside! Please get dressed!"

"I will change first." Giotto said. He was handed some clothes your mum had brought while shopping. He went to the bathroom and came back out. He wore a coffee coloured cardigan, white shirt and jeans.

Fong wore a black shirt, with black jeans and a hooded jumper.

Alaude wore a scarf (looked like Fuuta's scarf) with a white shirt, and short sleeve jumper, and pants.

Tsuna wore a blue hooded jacket with the number 27, with blue jeans.

Shoichi wore a blue shirt, with a hooded green jacket and pants, with his headphones.

Hibari wore black shirt, with a black singlet underneath, and you could see his collar bone.

Yamamoto wore a checkered blue long sleeve shirt, with a white shirt underneath, and olive green pants.

You wore black denim shorts, and an orange hooded jumper. Your sister wore jeans with a hooded jumper, which said 'Abercombie'! As everyone stepped out of the house, you said.

"Everyone can't fit in the car…"

"Oh…" your mum said… "Oops… I FORGOT! Five people have to catch the train…" she added.

"I'll catch the train." You said.

"Ok, then why don't Hibari, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Helen, and Shoichi catch the train?" your mum suggested.

"Oh! It should be fun to catch the train! AHAHAHA!" Yamamoto laughed. Everyone eventually agreed to catch the train.

"We will meet you at the Korean BBQ, where we always go!" your mum said, before getting into the car. Giotto sat in the middle of the car, beside Alaude and Fong. Our dad was driving, and your mum sat in the front seat.

"Ok, See ya." And your car drove off.

"Ok, Let's catch the train… Follow me!" you said. Yamamoto ran up to walk beside you, and Hibari walked beside you as well.

"I wonder what the food taste like!" Yamamoto said.

"Well, it is nice, but I like my mum's cooking better." You said.

"Really? Well, we will see once we eat!"

"Tsuna, how was school work?" Helen asked.

"Gah… uh… well…. Uh…."

"I guess he had a hard time?" You smirked.

"Well… yeah…"

"Don't worry! After dinner, we can do it together!" you said. "Oh, and Yamamoto. How are you feeling?" you added.

"AHAHA! I FEEL FINE! I think I can go to school tomorrow!"

"Cool! That's a relief!"

"Uh… and Hibari… what about you…" you said.

"Hn."

"Apparently, you attacked someone… AHAHA!" Yamamoto said.

"What? On the first day?" you said.

"Hn. They were crowding."

"ah… well… ah… ok…" and everyone kept walking to the station.

DINNER!

"Now, everyone! What would you like to eat?" your mum said. Everyone sat on around a huge table, on a mat.

"Anything will be fine with me." Giotto said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok…" and your mum chose some pork to cook.

When the foods were served, your mum and dad started to fry the meat. Everyone stared.

"Wow… So interesting…" Yamamoto said.

"Hn." Hibari added, with an emotionless face.

"Hibari, why don't you eat some?" Your mum said, and gave him some cut up pork on his plate.

"Thankyou." And he started eating.

"Tsuna. You should eat up, to do well in school." Your sister said, giving the brunette some meat. Your mum put some meat on your plate, and winked at you, mouthing the words, 'Give it to Hibari'. Your eyes widened and you blushed. Looking at the piece of meat, you sighed, and picked it up with your chopsticks.

You were about to put it on Hibari's plate (Hibari sat beside you), when he grabbed your wrist.

"Wha?"

"Hn." And he ate the meat from your chopsticks. Everyone stared, your mum blushing, and your dad smirking. Yamamoto just stared, with a sad face, and the rest were quite pale.

"Hn. Not bad." Hibari said. He got another piece of pork, and put it into your slightly gaping mouth. Your eyes widened once again, and everyone was more pale.

"Ah…. AHhahaha…. Funny couple aren't they…" Yamamoto said.

"y-yeah…" Tsuna and shoichi said.

~end of chapter 6~

A/N: How did Yamamoto feel? Well… he has given up liking you, because he knows that you and Hibari like each other, and he decides to just be friends with you…. BUT! Who will he eventually get to like? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review and read next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: JEALOUSY FROM AN UNEXPECTED PERSON!**

After everyone had eaten dinner, everyone arrived home.

"Now, Tsuna! Time for your homework!" you said.

"Ah…. Yeah…" and he came to your room to sit beside you, on the desk. Tsuna opened up his books, and you looked at it.

"Now… Which question was it?"

"Uh…This one…"

"Hmmm… 10([p+f])… It's easy!" you said.

"Oh…"

"Ok… First, are you confused with all the brackets?"

"Yeah… ahaha.."

"Ok… think that there aren't any brackets."

TIME SKIP

"And that is how you find the answer!"

"Oh… Thankyou!" he looked at you, smiling his sweet smile. You couldn't resist his cuteness.

"OMG! I WISH YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" You squealed, hugging him.

"[first name] [last name]…"

"Shit..." you said.

"H-HIBARI SAN!"

"Hn."

"Hey… I was just helping him with some homework…"

"Hn. No hugging."

"Uh… Ok…"

NEXT DAY!

"YES! MY BLACK ROCK SHOOTER CLOAK HAS ARRIVED!"

"Really?" Claire said.

"YAH! OMG!"

"LUCKY YOU CAN GO!" Claire said. It was lunch, and everyone sat around a table in the wet weather room.

"[first name] [last name]." Someone said. You looked up from your rice with spam, lunch.

"Yeah… oh… it's you…" it was the grade bully, popular for her… b****iness.

"How do you know these people." She (Katherine) said, showing you some pictures of you with Hibari, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Shoichi.

"Them? Oh, just friends…" you said. Claire was glaring at Katherine, Susie and Rythea were scared.

"Then what about this…" she said, showing you a picture of Hibari, with his arms wrapped around you.

"That? When did you take it?" You asked, yawning.

"At the train station."

"Oh… Cool…" you said. She was surely jealous of you, and she hated you so much.

"Hmph." And she smirked. She took your lunch, then poured it over your head.

"*gasp* Oops! Sorry [name]!" she said. Everyone in the room had started to stare, and gossip. "I don't think that guy will like you, now that you are in this state!" he said.

"Hn." You said. You smirked, and stood up.

"Well, Katherine. For your information, guys like people who are honest to their friends, and respect people, unlike you." You smirked your evil smirk.

"What." She said, disgusted.

"Hm? Why? What's the matter? Guilty for making out with another boy, who isn't your boyfriend?" you smirked. Katherine's eyes widened, and you smirked.

"*sigh* At least Mum didn't pack me soup today, right?" you said, smiling at your friends.

"Y-yeah…." They stuttered.

"Katherine… you should just chose one guy, or your life will be ruined." You said.

"Why you!" she raised her hand to slap you. As her hand came towards your cheek, you stopped her, and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Hm? Slap someone else, and… uh… please get a life… Now, please go." You said. Katherine and her 'gang' stormed off.

"Phew! That annoying girl!" you said, tidying your uniform and hair. A crowd of girls came to you, all admiring your coolness.

"You are so cool!"

"Aha… Thankyou!" you answered. Your friends were all proud, for having a friend like you. During the rest of school, everyone stared at you, admiring you. A new nickname was made for you. You were called, 'White tiger', pure, and kind, and sweet, and pretty, elegant, and graceful, yet, dashing and demonic.

AT HOME!

"[name]! Are you ok?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? Yeah, Why?"

"We heard that you got into a fight!" Yamamoto said.

"Huh? Oh that? No biggie!" and you smirked. "Afterall, she learnt her lesson… Anyways! Don't come to the toilet." and you walked away.

"Somehow…" Tsuna started off.

"She sounded evil…" Yamamoto and Shoichi added.

After shower, you brushed your wet hair and wrapped a big towel around your body. You hummed to a tune, when the door opened.

"Helen. I'm inside…" and there was a long pause. "GET OUT!" you shouted.

"Hn." and 'he' closed the door, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Wearing your clothes, rapidly, you opened the door, blushing.

"Oi. I thought I told everyone not to come in." you said.

"I wasn't paying attention." Yes, it was Hibari. At least you had a towel around yourself.

"Ergh. Just… Just pay attention to what I'm saying next time." you said, walking past Hibari, but he grasped your wrist and pushed you against the wall.

"Gah… What the…"

"Who did that to you." He said.

"Do what."

"At school."

"Huh? Oh… well… she kinda… ah… got… jealous…"

"I'll bite her to death." he said, letting go of you.

"N-no! That is UNNECESSARY!"

"What."

"Uh well… I already… uh…"

"Hn." and he walked away.

"Oi, [name]! There's a call for you!" Yamamoto called out. You ran to the lounge room and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"[name]! It's Susie!"

"Oh, Hey Susie! What is it?"

"Uh… well… I was worried if you were a bit sad about the uh… incident…"

"Oh, Susie! I'm Ok, ok?"

"Oh… Ok… AND! Are you excited about SMASH!"

"YEAH! IT'S ON SATURDAY! FOUR DAYS LEFT!" (It's actually not, I just wanted to write this part quickly!)

"I'M SO EXCITED! Oh… Are the others coming?"

"Y-yeah… I guess…"

"FUN! AND CAN'T WAIT TO DANCE OUTSIDE THE CONVENTION CENTRE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" and after a few more squeals, you ended the call.

"Who was it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, Susie. Cute isn't she?"

"If you say so. [name]… I need to talk with you…"

"yea? what is it?"

"Uhh… Well… I like you…"

"Yes, an- WH-WHAT?"

"AHAHA! No need to be surprised! Hahaha!"

"Oh… sorry… ehehe…"

"But… I've realised that Hibari likes you, so I don't think that I can uh…"

"Uhh… ahahaha…" you smiled.

"But… Don't worry! AHAHA! It's ok! But, I think I know who I really like now…"

"What? Really? Who?"

"Ahaha… well… When the phone call from Susie came, we had a small chat."

"And?"

"Well… When I talk to her, it feels like I don't need anything else… ehehe…" he said, blushing.

"OMG! YAMAMOTO! I'M SO HAPPY! I SHOULD GET YOU TO TALK TO HER!" You squealed.

"He-hey… maybe… next time?" he said.

"Oh… Ok…"

"Ahaha! Maybe we can all go to that SMASH thingy!" Yamamoto suggested.

"YEAH! GREAT IDEA!"

"Ahaha! But what is it for?"

"Oh, well. You have to cosplay as… OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS CAN COSPLAY AS YOURSELVES! OH MY GOD! EVERYONE! PLEASE GATHER HERE!" you shouted.

"What is the matter, [name]." Giotto said.

"Well, How would you like to go to an anime convention?" you said.

"A what?"

"Anime convention! We can all go and everyone will take lots of pictures!"

"S-sounds, fun!" Tsuna said.

"Ok… Now… Hibari, you wear your disciplinary coat, and must have your tonfas. Tsuna, wear your Namimori Uniform… do you have your gloves?"

"W-well… I have the mittens, But I'm not sure about the gloves…"

"oh…"

"I will try…" and Tsuna got the pills Basil gave him, and ate them.

"W-well… THAT IS FINE!" you said. Somehow, Tsuna wasn't in Hyper dying will mode, but his mittens have changed to the gloves.

"GOOD! Now… uh… Alaude, can wear his usual coat, with the handcuffs, Giotto can wear his gloves and his usual cloak, Shoichi… uh… hm…"

"Y-yes?"

"OH! I HAPPEN TO HAVE THE MILLEFIORE UNIFORM!"

"EHHH!" Tsuna shouted. You ran to the master room, opened the cupboard, and took out the uniform.

"It's a bit too big for me, so it might fit you!"

"Y-yea… Ok…"

"Ok, now… Yamamoto… you can wear the Namimori uniform as well, and… uh… the sword…"

"AHAHA! I've got it! So I can use it right?"

"Yes! Good! Now… Fong, you can wear your chinese costume, and… Oh! you don't have the monkey… I wish it was here…"

"Ah, well, in fact, it is on your shoulder…" Fong said.

"Huh? Oh!" and the monkey jumped on to Fong's head.

"Now, WE ARE DONE! You guys, can come to SMASH now! It will be sooo FUN!"

"I can't wait!" Tsuna said.

"It will be epic…" you said…

AT SMASH! YAY!

Waking up in the morning, your heart thumped with excitement.

"YES! SMASH!" You squealed, and opened door of the master room. You immediately took a shower, dried your hair. You slowly opened the door of your room, to see Alaude and Hibari both awake.

"G-good morning! aha…excited?"

"Hn." They both said in unison.

"ahaha… ok… Please excuse me for a moment…" and you tied your hair into two pony tails, for your Black Rock Shooter cosplay. Yes, you were going to be Black rock shooter. When you finished, you looked at the two people who kept staring at you.

"Ehehe… sorry… I will be going out now…"

"Hn." and you closed the door behind you. Black rock shooter had a bikini top, but you decided to just wear a black singlet on top. Walking back into the master room, you opened the wardrobe door, and took out your cloak, singlet, leather pants, and belt. When you had finished getting dressed, you opened the door, and walked back to your room. You got the cannon and sword, and walked to the lounge room.

"Oh! Looks like everyone is ready!" you said. You called your friends, and decided to meet at the train station by 9:00.

"Oh? Why so early?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, the line is REALLY LONG! so we have to go early."

AFTER BREAKFAST

"We will go now mum!" you said.

"Take care!" She called back.

"Have a great day." Helen said.

"Bye then!" and you closed the door.

"Now, people. LET'S GO! There will be more crazy people cosplaying, so don't bite people to death or anything."

"Hn."

"LET'S GO!"

AT TRAIN STATION!

"woooaaa! So many people!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"yeah! Oh there's Susie and Rythea, Emily… AND JUSTINE!" you waved to them, and they came to where you were.

"Hey! Everyone's here!" Susie exclaimed.

"Ahahaha! Nice to meet you, Susie!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hey!" she replied back. Susie looked so graceful in her Dead Master outfit. Rythea was cosplayed as Twenty year later Lambo, and Justine was Soshi Miketsukami, from Inu x Boku SS. Emily didn't cosplay, because, she was too embaressed.

"Oh! The train is here! Let's go!" Susie exclaimed.

~end of chapter 7~

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY DONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, plz review and read next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: SMASH!**

As everyone stepped in the train, the other people kept staring. You pretended to not notice, because there were other people cosplayed as people from Kuroshitsuji, Ouran High School Host Club and MUCH more.

"They must be the Hitman Reborn Group."

"They are so good at cosplaying. They look so much like the actual characters."

"Hey, hey… Don't you think the Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master are hot?"

"Yeah. Let's go talk to them." and 'Sebastian' from Kuroshitsuji, and Usui from Kaichou wa maid sama, walked up to you guys.

"Erm. Hello!" 'sebastian' said.

"Hi." You and Susie said.

"You must be going to Smash?" Usui said.

"Yes." Susie replied.

"I love your cosplay outfits. Did you make it?"

"No, we bought it online." and you noticed Everyone (khr people) staring at you.

"Oh. Must have been expensive…" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, it was expensive, but cheaper than what I had thought…"

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

"[first name] [last name]."

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you doing with this herbivore."

"Uh… Talking…

"Dude. No need to ac like the real character. Sheesh." Usui said. Then he looked at you. "Don't you remember me?" he said.

"Huh? How can I… YOU!"

"Yes?"

"J-j-j-"

"Yes. Jay Kim."

"I never knew you were into anime…"

"Well, I am…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go, [name]. We are here." Susie interrupted.

"Yeah, Let's go everyone!" you said. Everyone followed you, and Jay and his friend who was cosplayed as Sebastian jogged up to you.

"So, How was life." Jay asked.

"Good."

"That's good to hear."

"Tch. Since when did you start to be interested in my life."

"Since I met you."

"Well, you don't have to be-" and you looked beside you, to see Hibari with his arms over your shoulder.

"H-hibari?"

"Hn. Let's go." And he walked faster, holding you tightly. Jay stopped walking and whispered to Sebastian, and they went the other way.

"Man, he was so persistent…" you said, sighing.

"Hn."

"Yeah… CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE DANCE!"

"I know right!" Susie answered back, walking beside Yamamoto.

"AHAHAHA! I want to see Susie dancing!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hehehe…. Yeah…" Susie laughed nervously.

INSIDE THE CENTRE!

"Excuse me, can I take a picture of you with Dead Master?" a girl asked.

"Yeah sure, Susie, let's take a picture." You said.

"Ok." And the both of you posed and the girl took a picture.

"Thankyou!" and she walked off.

"Oh my gosh, It's the Hitman Reborn Group!" some other girls passing by squealed. "Let's take a picture of them!" And they walked towards Tsuna.

"Um, Excuse me, can we take photos of you?" they asked.

"Y-yeah. Do you want everyone to be in it?" he smiled. The girls blushed .

"Y-yes."

"Ok. Uh… Yamamoto, can we gather everyone for a photo?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" and everyone gathered. They posed, and the girls took the pictures. Hibari and Alaude were both out of the crowd, arms crossed, and looking away.

"Thankyou!" they said, and walked off.

TIME SKIP

"Ok guys! Let's start our dance!" you said.

"YES! OK!" Justine squealed. Emily took out her camera. You walked to the CD Player, and pressed play. You ran to your position, and started to dance.

"Doki doki de kowaresou 1000% love. HEY!~" The song started. As soon as everyone started dancing, a big crowd was formed around you guys, and Tsuna, Yamamoto etc, all stared, wide-eyed. Emily just kept recording, and some other people started to film as well.

As the song went on to SNSD Tell me your wish, the crowd was mostly boys. The song then went on to Ring ding dong, then Lucifer, and the rest of 1000% love. The last song was Sorry Sorry by Super junior. When the song ended, everyone bowed, and the crowd started to clap.

"Thankyou!" Susie said. Yamamoto gave her a thumbs up, and Susie smiled back. You were just standing there, watching everyone's compliments, when you saw someone come up to you.

"Oh… It's you…" you said. Yep, he was Jay.

"Yeah. Congratulations in your dance." He said, with a smile. He looked at you once, more, and handed you a bunch of flowers.

"What…" you said, wide-eyed.

"Ehehehe…. Well… [name]. Will you please go out with me?" he said, the other crowds all 'woot'ed, some said, 'SAY YES!'. You hesitated, when someone pulled you aside.

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"Hibari?"

"Hn. Don't touch her." He said, glaring at Jay. By now, everyone was all staring, like there was a celebrity there or something.

"Tch… Do you even care about her?" Jay said.

"Yes. She is mine." Hibari said. He looked at you. "Let's go, [name]." you nodded, and picked up your cannon and sword, and walked away. Jay, who was left behind, threw the bunch of flower onto the floor, and startedto kick it and stomp on it.

"Kufufufu. Funny."

"HUH!"everyone yelled.

"M-mu-mukuro!" Tsuna shouted.

"Kufufu. I wonder where I am." Mukuro laughed.

"Oh shoot… uh…." You walked up to Mukuro, but Hibari stopped you.

"Hibari. It's just for a small talk." You said. He let go of you, and you walked up to the illusionist.

"Um… Hello there, Mukuro…" you started off.

"Why hello there. Kufufu. I enjoyed that little skit over there." He laughed.

"Y-yeah… Well… I will explain everything to you. Follow me." And everyone followed you, to a place to sit.

"Ok. Now. Mukuro. You are not in your normal world."

"Parallel World?" he said.

"N-no. The 'real world'. You are an anime character. You don't really exist. But now you do…"

"Kufufu. What kind of prank is this?"

"No. It is not a prank. See, Tsuna, Alaude, Giotto, Fong, Hibari, Yamamoto and Shoichi are all here."

"Oya? Hibari Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Oh? Shishou? You are here as well? Something tells me that this isn't the Varia headquarters."

"FRAN?"

"Kufufu. The annoying frog is here."

"Shishou. That isn't a nice thing to say."

"Ok… Will someone else please explain where they are? I am tired of doing this job…" You said.

"I will!" Susie said, and she explained the whole thing to the two newcomers.

"Oh! I get it now!" Fran said.

"Kufufu. That is why I saw another me here."

"Shishou. How do we go back?"

"I do not know yet."

"Ok, ok. Let's just walk around the convention centre."

"Kufufu. I like your out fit, uh…"

"[name]. Call me [name]."

"Kufufu. Ok, [name]."

"Oh? Who are you dressed up as?" Fran asked.

"uh… Black Rock Shooter."

"oh! I see!" he said.

"Oh my god! It's fran and Mukuro!" Some girls said. They walked up to them.

'Um, Excuse me. Can we take a picture of you hugging Fran?" they asked Mukuro.

"Oya?"

"Shishou. I will never let you hug me."

"Oh, Please?" they begged.

"Kufufu. If they say so."

"Shishou always tries to gain attention."

"Kufufu." And Mukuro walked up to Fran.

"It's only for a few seconds."

"Fine." And Mukuro hugged Fran.

"Thankyou!" the girls said, and took a whole lot of pictures.

"Kufufu."

"Gya!" they squealed, and walked away.

"Hn. Shishou is such a playboy."

"Oya?"

"Ka… mi… ko… rosu…"

"Kufufu. No need to be so harsh, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hn."

"Ok, guys. Let's just… enjoy our time here."

"Ririchiyo sama? RIRICHIYO SAMA!" someone shouted.

"Justine… you are cosplayed as Miketsukami. No need to act so much like him."

"Who is Justine?"

"Eh? EHHH? Y-Y-YOU?" Justine squealed.

"AH! Ririchiyo sama! I finally found you!" Miketsukami said. (He is from Inu x Boku SS)

"I- I am not Ririchiyo. I am [name]."

"Then, where is Ririchiyo sama? If she isn't here, I have no purpose to live." He said, crying.

"W-W-WAIT! DON'T CRY!"

"I wish I could have been more careful and take more care for Ririchiyo sama." He said quietly.

"Hey. It's ok. W-we will help you find her." You said. "But, first, I will have to say, that you are not in your own world."

"W-world?"

"Yes. You are an anime." And more of the explanations continued on.

"That means. I can not meet Ririchiyo sama?"

"No. Until you can get back. OMG! THE COSPLAY PARADE!" You shouted. "Everyone! Follow me!" and everyone followed you.

The MC spoke.

"Now. The first anime people have voted for the cosplayers to come out was… Katekyo Hitman Reborn. May the cosplayers please come out, and do some poses for people to take pictures of?" and you pushed Hibari, and everyone else on stage.

"Wow. A whole Family." The MC said. "Now please introduce yourselves." And Giotto took a step forward from the line.

"Vongola Primo, Giotto. It is very nice to come to this anime convention." He said with his low, sweet voice. The crowd clapped, and screamed.

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi. Hehe… Nice to meet you everyone." He smiled, and fangirls' screams could be heard from miles away.

"AHAHA! Yamamoto Takeshi! Baseball is awesome!"

"Irie Shoichi. Ahaha…"

"I am Fran. And I hate Bel senpai and Shishou…"

"Kufufufufu… Mukuro Rokudo…" and he stabbed Fran in his frog hood.

"Shishou… it hurts…"

"Kufufufufu…" and girls kept screaming.

"Now, next please." The MC interrupted. "May the person cosplaying as Hibari Kyoya, Alaude and Fong, please come up next?"

"Yes. I am Fong. It is very nice to be here."

"Hn… Hibari Kyoya. If you crowd around, I'll bite you to death." He said, taking out his tonfas.

"KYA!"

"PLEASE BITE ME TO DEATH!" some girls shouted.

"Hn. Noisy…. Alaude." And then there were more screams.

"Thankyou, everybody. Now, a small catwalk would be nice!" and then random music started to play. Everyone hesitated, but Giotto was the first to start off the show. He walked up the small aisle, and did a small turn in the front. Next was Alaude, who was pushed forward by giotto. He just walked up to the front, and 'hn'ed. Some girls fainted. Next was Tsuna, Yamamoto and Shoichi, who walked up together, and waved to the crowd. Hibari was forced to walk with Fong, but he managed it.

"Thankyou everyone! Now the next anime is… Black Rock Shooter!" and Fong and Giotto gave you a small nudge in the ribs. You pulled Susie up to the stage. All the boys 'wow'ed and whistled at you or Susie.

"Wow. Wonderful cosplay! Now please introduce yourselves!"

"Uh… Hey! I'm cosplayed as Black Rock Shooter!" you smiled. You looked at Hibari, and he slightly smiled back.

"Uh.. hehe… I'm cosplayed as Dead Master! Hehe…"

"Yeah! Go Dead Master!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Oh? Hehe… thankyou!" she smiled at Yamamoto and he blushed.

"You girls must be very popular with the guys!" The MC spoke, placing a hand on your shoulder. Then Hibari walked up to the stage, and wrapped his arm around your waist.

"Hn. Of course she is." And then Yamamoto patted Susie's head.

"Yes! They are!"

"Oh? You must be the boyfriends of these two girls!" The MC said, excited.

"Yes." Yamamoto and Hibari said. You and Susie both gasped. The crowd of girls all squealed with fangirlsim.

"Hahahaha… ha… haah…"

~end of chapter 8~

_A/N: NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! DONE! Sorry for the very very very late update! I had this NAPLAN thing, where all the students in year 3, 5, 7 and 9 take an exam, which goes for three days. Anyways, that is over, so I CAN WRITE MORE FANFIC! Plz review and read next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: MOVING HOUSES**

"So you boys. Are their boyfriends?" the MC asked again, just to make sure.

"Hn."

"Uh huh!" Yamamoto nodded, slinging his arms around Susie's shoulders.

"MAN! You guys suit eachother. Stand side by side."

"Ehehehe…" you laughed nervously. The crowd wooted, and the girls screamed.

"Well, well! What cute couples we have here! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the MC shouted. The crowd followed, and your eyes widened.

"AHAHA! Ma~ Ma~"

"Uh… wh-what the hell…"

"KISS KISS KISS!" the crowd yelled more. you looked at Susie, and she was hesitating as well. Then, Yamamoto looked at her, and kissed her forehead.

"WWWOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd roared with screams and shouts.

"HIBARI! HIBARI! HIBARI! HIBARI!" All you saw, was Hibari's smirk, until he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in. He leant forward, and kissed your forehead.

"YEAAAA! GO HIBARI!"

"Wow! What a nice day it is today!" the MC interrupted. You were blushing, and Susie just laughed, along with Yamamoto.

AT HOME

"We are HOME!" you shouted, opening the door.

"Did you have a lovely day?" your mum asked.

"It was FUN! and… we have three more guests…"

"Guests? who?" Helen said, popping out of nowhere.

"Kufufu~ so this is your house?"

"Y-yea…"

"Oh! It is way better than shishou's hideout!" Fran exclaimed.

"Oya?"

"[name] sama. It is an honour to be able to step into your house." Miketsukami said.

"Oi. Do not add the 'sama' or I'll hit you."

"But, [name] sama. It is my duty, in this world." he looked up at you with teary eyes.

"OK! OK! Just don't cry!"

"Kufufufufufufufufu~"

"Guess what darling?" your mum asked.

"Yeah?"

"WE ARE MOVING HOUSES! KYA!" She squealed.

"REALLY! OMG! WE FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE THIS APARTMENT!"

"Yes! and it will be a five bedroom house, with three toilets!"

"Yay! but how?"

"Well, the form we handed in to the owner, she agreed to sell the house to us!"

"Awesome! now everyone can sleep on a bed!"

DAY OF MOVING HOUSES

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! WE WILL EAT BREAKFAST AND THE TRUCK WILL COME!" your mum shouted.

"Ok. Please keep it down."

"Oh. Sorry~" and she skipped off.

"ergh… she is so hypo…" and everyone sat at the dining table.

AFTER BREAKFAST!

"Everyone! the truck is here!" your mum said. Everyone, carried the boxes where clothes, pictures, and other things were in, and walked outside to put them in the truck. The bunk bed was unscrewed, and all the wooden parts of the bed were taken to the truck as well. The old tv and sofa were thrown in front of the apartment. Giotto and Alaude both carried the drawer and you and Helen carried the parts of the bed frames.

"Ahahaha! This is exciting!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yea it is- GEHH!" Tsuna yelled. He tripped over the table leg.

"Tsuna! Are you ok?" you asked, running up to the brunette.

"Aha… Yeah…" and he stood back up.

"Oi, Hibari. Help out, man. Stop leaning against the damn wall."

"Hn." and he walked to the glass top table, and lifted the glass off. "Where do I put this." he said, with his emotionless face expression.

"Take it out to the truck. They will put blankets around it."

"Hn." and he walked outside.

AT THE NEW HOUSE! MWAHAHAHA!

"Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!" everyone said. The house was three storeys high.

"YAY! NEW HOUSE! NEW HOUSE!" you said, jumping around.

The furniture was moved in to the house. Your room was between Helen's room and Hibari's room, which he shared with fong. The room was big, so it was able to fit two single beds. In front of your room was your parents' room, the toilet, then Yamamoto, Shoichi and Tsuna's room. Giotto and Alaude shared a room, which was infront of Helen's room, and Mukuro and Fran shared a room. Miketsukami was in a smaller room, all by himself because he did not know anyone from the khr anime…

"It is a pleasure to have a bedroom in [name] sama's house." he said, bowing.

"I said not to add sama after my name." you said, a vein popping out of your head.

"But, [name] sama…" he said, looking up at you, once again, with teary eyes.

"OK! OK! DON'T CRY"

"Hn. Herbivore."

"Aha… hahahahaha…."

TIME SKIP

The beds were all screwed back up, and your new desk was made. Each room was suitable for each person. The only thing left, was to hope that everyone would not destroy the room.

Your phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HOW IS YOUR NEW HOME?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Claire!"

"and Susie!"

"Rythea!"

"Christine…"

"Justine!"

"And Emily"

"Guys, not all at once!"

"Ehehe.. sorry!" Claire said.

"So… Wanna come over?"

"YES!" They burst out.

"Ok! be quiet! come tomorrow, since it is the holidays!"

"YES!" you heard Susie squeal.

"Why don't we have a sleep over?" you heard rythea.

"OMG! GREAT IDEA!" and you called your mum. "MUM! CAN MY FRIENDS COME OVER TOMORROW? FOR A SLEEPOVER?"

"Sure!" she replied back.

"Mum said yes!"

"YAY!" they all squealed.

"Ok, bring your swimmers, towel, and stuff you need! There is a swimming pool here!"

"OK! SEE YA TOMORROW!" and you hung up.

"Who was that, [name]."

"Huh? oh, Giotto. My friends."

"They sure are very lively." he smiled.

"Yup. You don't mind them coming for a sleepover right?"

"No problem. This is, in fact, your home."

"Aha! Thanks."

"Who's coming?" Tsuna said, popping out of nowhere.

"My friends."

"Really?" Yamamoto appeared."

"Yes. Ok. Everyone stop popping out of nowhere. I'll tell the rest later."

"Ok!" and they all walked off.

"*sigh*they are a funny bunch."

TIME SKIP

"Ok, everyone. My friends are coming over for a sleep over. Who objects?" you asked. No one answered.

"Good. Now. We will be playing at the swimming pool, so if you want to join, then just bring your stuff. The swimming pool is outside."

"Kufufufu~ Are you going to be in a bikini?"

"HUH? NO!"

"Oya? Why?"

"I am not a girly girl like Haru or Kyoko…. No offense, Tsuna."

"Ehehe… Its ok."

"Ok. That was all I had to say."

"Shishou… I can take my hood off, now that bel senpai isn't here, right?"

"Kufufu~ as you wish."

"Yay… I can take it off now…"

"Ok. Don't mess everything ok? No, biting to death, or poking people with tridents or anything."

"Hn."

"Kufufufu~ ok."

NEXT DAY

"[name]! WE ARE HERE!"

"Wait!" you called out. You ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Yay! you guys came!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Claire exclaimed.

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREME SITUATION?" everyone heard.

"Onii chan. Don't be too loud."

"Eh…. EH?"

"K-KYOKO?"

"RYOHEI?"

"Oh? How do you know my extreme name?"

"Uh… haha…"

AFTER THE EXPLANATIONS…. I AM TIRED OF THIS EXPLAINING STUFF…

"Oh! I get this now, to the extreme."

"So, Tsuna kun is here as well?"

"Y-yea."

"And your friends are here for a sleepover?" Kyoko asked again.

"Yeah…"

"Aha! This is confusing~" she laughed.

"Y-yea… If you want to play with us, you can!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Claire said.

"Thankyou~" Kyoko smiled.

PLAYING WII

"Guys, what do you wanna play?"

"WII SPORT!" your friends exclaimed.

"Ok!" and you turned the game on. First up, the two players versing eachother were… Claire, and Ryohei. In fact, Claire was quite extreme herself.

"I will win." she whispered.

"MY MOTTO IS EXTREME! I WILL BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yeah… EXTREME!" she imitated the boxer.

The game of boxing began.

"EXTREME!" was all Ryohei shouted throughout the battle. Claire was calm, and surprisingly, she won the game.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GAME TO THE EXTREME?"

"Ahaha… ah.. haha…"

"Onii chan. Please be a bit quieter."

"Oh… I am extremely sorry."

"Aha… It's ok… aha… ha…" Next up, was Kyoko and Tsuna. They played bowling.

"I will win, Tsuna kun~" she smiled. Tsuna blushed, and you smirked. The game of bowling began. Tsuna was first.

"Hahaha…" and Tsuna bowled, with the wii remote. Luckily, the remote strap was around his wrist, so it didn't hit the tv.

"Strike." the tv said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Tsuna kun! You got Strike!"

"Ahahaa! I did!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Next game, was Susie and Yamamoto.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! this will be fun!"

"Ahaha! Yeah!" Susie laughed after. The baseball game started, and Yamamoto went into his own 'baseball world'.

"STRIKE OUT!" he shouted. The ball in the tv came towards the mii in the tv who was batting. Susie, who was really focused, hit the ball, and it was an out of the park.

"Oh? AHAHA! THIS IS FUN"

"but actual baseball is much more fun!" Susie added.

~end of chapter 9~

_A/N: MORE OF THE SLEEPOVER WILL BE REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER! until then! PLZ REVIEW AND READ NECT CHAPTER!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: CONTINUED SLEEPOVER**

Next up, was Miketsukami, and Justine.

"Justine sama. I will do my very best to lose."

"Eh.. eh? N-no! It's ok if you win!"

"If you say so." And they both played golf.

"Justine sama. You may go first."

"Uh… thankyou…" she said, blushing. Miketsukami, was, her favourite anime character.

TIME SKIP

"I'm very sorry I won, Justine sama…" Miketsukami said, on his knees.

"N-NO! IT'S FINE! ITS JUST A GAME! EHEHE!"

"If you say so, Justine sama."

"I wanna play now!" Emily said.

"Kufufu~ I shall play as well."

"Shishou… you pervert…"

"Oya?"

"O-ok… Let's play tennis!" and Emily, Fran and Mukuro all played tennis. Emily and Fran were on one team, and Mukuro was by himself.

"Emily. Lets beat shishou." Fran said.

"Ok. SURE!"

"Kufufu~ I will never lose."

"Shishou is always like that… trying to hog all the glory." And everyone started to laugh.

TIME SKIP

"Yay. We won Emily."

"Yeah. We did! Ahaha…"

"Oya? My illusions don't work."

"Yea… this is the real world?"

"Kufufu~ I forgot about that."

And next up, was you and Hibari.

"Uh… what game?"

"Hn." And he looked at all the CD covers, and pointed at one.

"Uh… Rayman Raving Rabbids?"

"Hn."

"Pft… AHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing…"

"AHAHA! HAA… haa…" don't worry." And you turned the CD on.

"Ok… which game?"

"That one."

"Uh… aha… ok…" and you clicked on the game. It was the dancing game, and Hibari didn't know what it was.

"Ok Hibari… GOOD LUCK DANCING!"

"What?"

And the game started.

TIME SKIP

By now, everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing, including Fran and Mukuro. You kept laughing, while dancing. Hibari, was full-on focused into the game, and his dance moves were just EPIC!

"Hahaha… ha… ha… That was fun… Never thought you would dance like that!" and everyone laughed again.

"Hn… Kamikorosu…"

"HHHIIIEEE! Hibari san! Pleas stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Hie!" and you ran to a corner of the room, and took your tonfas out.

"No fighting now, mister."

"Ho? Kufufufu~ someone else with tonfas."

"Wao." And he just put his weapons away.

"Ehehe… ehe… ok… SHOICHI! WANNA PLAY?" you said, running up to him.

"Uh… I think… I have… a stomach ache…"

"Huh? Why?" and he pointed towards the backyard. You looked outside, and someone was outside. White hair, marshmallow, tattoo below the left eye.

"B-BYAKURAN?"

And he turned around to face you. He smiled, and waved at Shoichi. It was the younger version of Byakuran.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO SAN IS HERE!" you turned around to see Lambo, running around the house.

"WOOOOO! ITS BIGGER THAN NO-GOOD TSUNA'S HOUSE! SO MANY ROOMS!"

"L-lambo…" you said, sweatdropping.

You sighed and walked over to the backyard door, and opened it. Byakuran walked in, wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

"I wonder where I am~"

"Uh… ahhaha…" and the explanation continued.

"Ah~ I see! So this is not a parallel world, but the 'real' world." He said.

"Yes."

"And you are [name] chan? Hello!" he smiled.

"Ahaha.. Hi…"

"I have a question…" and Byakuran's face turned serious.

"Do… you… HAVE ANY MARSHAMALLOWS?"

"HUH? N-no… sorry…"

"AAWWWW! Too bad~ so… where do I stay?" and you led him to a another room.

"WOO! Its big! And white!"

"ahaha… yeah…"

BACK TO THE SLEEPOVER.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Claire shouted.

"ok! You guys have your swimmers right?"

"YUP!"

"I'm not gonna swim." Emily said.

"Oh! Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"O-ok…"

AT THE POOL

"Um… [name]… is this ok?" Kyoko asked. She wore a bikini you let her borrow. Tsuna blushed. You nudged him in the ribs, and winked at him. His eyes widened.

"So! Let's go!" And you jumped in the pool. Your friends followed.

"EXTREME SWIMMING!" and Ryohei jumped in.

"Oh… no…" everyone said. Yes, he did his weird swimming move.

"THAT WAS A NICE SWIM TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha…"

Fran stepped into the water slowly. He took his hood off, and you saw his green hair for the first time. Mukuro was standing up, looking up at the sky, while Yamamoto, Tsuna and Shoichi were already in the pool. Hibari sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water, and Lambo had a tube around him. Giotto pushed Alaude outside to the pool, and Fong was meditating before the swim. Miketsukami asked if he could stay out to 'protect' you and your friends. Emily was watching some kind of anime under the shelter.

"TSUNA! CAN YOU SWIM?" you asked, in between splashed from Claire.

"Y-yea! I learnt how to…"

"Oh good! THEN…" and you splashed water at Tsuna's face.

"GEH! [name]!"

"AHAHA! COME ON!" and Yamamoto splashed water at Susie.

"AH! YAMAMOTO!"

"AHHAHAA! This is fun!"

"Kufufu~ Fran is scared of the water."

"Shishou… Don't tease me like that. Its unfair."

"Oya?"

"Hn. Why do I have to be here." Alaude said, glaring at Giotto.

"Come one Alaude."

"Hn."

"OI HIBARI!"

"What-" and you splashed a whole bucket of water over him.

"You…"

"Uh… ahaha…" and you continued to laugh nervously. You got ready to run away when Hibari stood up, but instead of 'biting you to death', he took your hand, and he jumped in to the water, with you.

"EH? HIBARI SAN?"

"AHAHA! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufu~ Hibari Kyoya has changed a lot."

You stared at Hibari, who was smiling… he looked at you.

"What are you staring at?"

"uh… nothing… I never expected this from you."

"Hn."

And he splashed water in your face.

"GAH! YOU!" and the water fights continued on.

Hibari vs You

Claire vs Ryohei

Susie vs Yamamoto

Fran vs Mukuro

Shoichi had a really bad stomach ache and went to his room, and Byakuran went out with your mu to buy at least five packets of marshmallows.

TIME SKIP

"Phew! What a long day!" Rythea sighed. It was night time, and everyone had had dinner. Your friends were all in your room, in their pyjamas.

"Soo… How is your day so far?" you asked your friends.

"FUN!" they all shouted. They loved your house.

"[name]. Someone else has arrived." Giotto said, opening the door.

"Huh? Who?"

"Come out and see."

"JYUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shut up, Hayato."

"S-sis…"

"GOKUDERA KUN? BIANCHI?"

"Oi. Don't forget me!"

"R-REBORN!" Reborn was in his normal form.

"OI!CALM DOWN, KORA!"

"C-c-colonello…"

"JYUUDAIME! YOU'RE SAFE! What did this stupid woman do to you?" Gokudera asked.

"Ahaha… She did nothing."

"If jyuudaime says so…"

TIME SKIP

"Guys… I 'm gonna sleep." You said. It was 11pm, and everyone was sleepy.

"Yea… Me too…" Kyoko and Susie slept on your bed, and you slept between Rythea and Emily, and Claire slept next to Rythea.

"Good night everyone." Kyoko said.

"Good night" you replied. "Oh. I almost forgot. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" You shouted.

"Good night, [name] and friends." Giotto replied.

"SHUT UP STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera yelled.

"G-gokudera kun…"

"AHAHA! GOOD NIGHT!" you heard Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"I should buy more marshmallows tomorrow~" you heard byakuran.

"Lambo san sleepy… ZZZZZZ"

"Hn." You heard alaude.

"Hn. Good night. Wake me up, and I'll bite you to death."

"Golly gosh, how I survive with them here…" you said.

NEXT MORNING

"Oi! WAKE UP!" you heard. You opened your eyes, and saw Claire's face.

"Un… Wha- Claire. Quiet down."

"Oh… Sorry…" You sat up, to see everyone staring at you.

"Why are you all staring at?"

"Hehehehe"

"Tell me!"

"W-well…"

"If you don't, you know how scary I get…"

"OK! OK! WE WILL! J-just don't punch me!"

"Hn."

"Ok… well…"

"Hibari came to this room last night!"

"Huh? Is that it?"

"Nope!"

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT!

Everyone was asleep. Or so you thought. You were the only one asleep. Everyone else was pretending to, when HE came in. The door creaked open, and your friends heard someone come in. They all closed their eyes, just enough to peek through. He, walked around the mat on the floor, and kneeled down on the floor, above your head. He leaned over you, and caressed your head. His hands went down to your cheek and chin. He leaned in closer, and kissed your pink lips. After a long moment, he broke away, and smiled. He stood back up, and walked outside.

Your friends slowly opened their eyes, and looked at each other.

END FLASHBACK

"WHA-WHAT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" you shouted, blushing. The door slammed open.

"Kamikorosu…"

"GEH! W-wait! Sorry!" You yelled. Rythea, emily and Claire smirked, and Susie giggled.

"Why are you all looking at me like that." You questioned.

"Hn. *smirk*" was all Hibari did. He looked at you, and you blushed.

"W-why are you smirking…"

"Hn." And he took out his tonfas.

"N-NO! DON'T!"

"[name] chan~ Let's go buy some marshmallows today~"

"O-ok…"

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" you heard your mum shout, from the first floor.

"COMING!" you shouted back. Everyone stood up, stretched, and walked to the first floor.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto, Tsuna and Shoichi said.

"Good morning!" Susie waved back.

"Tch… Stupid cow…"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU STUPIDERA!"

"YOU!"

"STOP!" you shouted. The whole room went silent.

TIME SKIP

Your friends had gone home, and you were in the supermarket with Byakuran, buying eight packets of marshmallows.

"The marshmallows here are so nice!" he smiled.

"Yeah… Strawberry or original." You asked.

"Hmmmm… BOTH!" he said.

"Ok. Let's go." And you dragged Byakuran to the counter.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"These eight packets please~" Byakuran said.

"Um… s-sure.."

"hehehe!"

"Here you go. 16 dollars."

"Here."

"Thankyou." And you walked out of the shopping centre.

"[name] chan~ can you give me one packet right now?"

"Yeah. Here." And you threw him the packet of marshmallows.

"YAY!"

"[first name] [last name]."

"Uh…Hey, Hibari."

"Hn. What are you doing with this white-haired herbivore."

"Um. I was buying him marshmallows."

"Why."

"He loves marshmallows, and he cant survive without them."

"Hn." And Hibari held your hands and you Byakuran and Hibari walked back home.

~end of chapter 10~

_A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST! I WAS SICK! Anyways… plz review and read next chapter!_

_Ryohei: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EXTREME!_

_me: ok, ok… calm down…_

_Hibari: Herbivore. Why do I…_

_Me: Just be quiet and read…_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: YOU SERIOUS?

Holding Hibari's hands was very unexpected. The hands where he held tonfas, were soft and warm. Suddenly, you felt someone else's hand hold your other hand.

"[name] chan~ Let me hold your hands as well~" and he held your hands tightly. You felt Hibari squeeze your other hand. He stopped walking, let go of your hand, and walked to Byakuran's side.

"Don't you dare hold her hand…"

"AAwww~ Hibari kun~ why~" Byakuran said.

"Hn. Because…"

"Because?"

"S-she… *clears throat*"

"YOU STUTTERED!" you shouted.

"Hn… Shut up…"

"Hibari kun~ continue your sentence~"

"… She's mine… No one can touch her except for me."

"HUH?" you shouted.

"AAWWW~ Ok! But I am going to hold her hand when you are not around!" Byakuran smiled.

AT HOME

"OI STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera yelled.

"WHAT? STOP CALLING ME STUPID WOMAN!"

"Tch… Come here… I have to tell you something…"

"What." you walked over to Gokudera and sat next to him.

"You know that guy with the mismatched eyes…"

"Mukuro?"

"NO! STUPID! Mi-mi… mitsumi? no… uh…"

"Miketsukami? Yeah… what about him…"

"W-well… He's gone back to his 'anime' world."

"Oh… Well he must be happy now that he can finally see ririchiyo." you sighed, remembering how bugging he was.

FLASHBACK

"[name] sama. Would you like tea or hot chocolate?"

"I told you… I can do it myself… and don't call me 'sama.'"

"Then I do not have a purpose to live… well then… will you please?" and he takes out his sword.

"I AM NOT KILLING YOU!"

END FLASHBACK

"At least he gets to be with someone who misses him…" you sighed.

"Oh… and one more thing…" Gokudera scanned the room, to check if anyone was there.

"Do you want to know the real reason why that Hibari likes you?" he whispered.

"Huh? Why so suddenly?"

"Well… I did some spying to see for myself if juudaime's guardians were suitable to be the guardians… so I spyed on Hibari… and I found out something shocking…"

"What was it… and also, Primo and his guardians already deemed everyone guardians… so why were you spying…"

"WHO CARES! Anyways… when I was looking through his room window, I saw him watching an anime on the computer…"

"He watches anime…?"

"Yes… we all watched it, but never expected that idiot hibari to… Anyways… and there was one girl character who is very strong and brave…"

"Mhm…"

"And she is called [insert a Japanese sounding name, which sounds like your actual name…]"

"Hey! that sounds like my name!"

"… anyways… and I soon found out, that Hibari had a liking to that girl character…"

"Ye… and?"

"When we came to this world, Juudaime, and everyone else who watched that anime, realised that you were an actual human version of her…"

"W-WHAT? HUH? EEEHHH?"

"SSSSHHH! SHUT UP!"

"S-sorry… So… me and my friends are anime characters as well?"

"Yes… so we do not know which is the real world…"

"Oh gosh… AWESOME!" you shouted.

"SHUT UP STUPID WOMAN!"

"Ok… well thanks for the information… although I can't really believe you…"

"IT IS TRUE!"

"Ok, ok… Bye!" and you walked away. Wanting to see if Gokudera was telling the truth, you opened Tsuna's room door.

"Tsuna… Can I have a chat with you for a moment?" you asked.

"Huh? y-yeah sure! Come in…" you walked over to tsuna's bed, and sat next to him.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked with his large chocolate brown eyes.

"Well… *sigh* I'll get right to the point… Am I an anime character?" you asked with a serious face.

"W-well… I don't really know, but you do look like a character from an anime we watched…"

"R-really?"

"*nod*"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep… My hyper intuition tells me…"

"Ok… I will trust you and your hyper intuition… Bye then…" and you walked outside and closed the door. You walked over to Yamamoto, Shoichi and Byakuran and asked the same stuff.k Byakuran was too busy eating his mashmallows, and Yamamoto and Shoichi, both said that you were an anime character.

Talking to Mukuro and Fran was awful… The conversation ended up in a fight. You walked in to Reborn's room.

"Hey reborn…"

"Yea?" he answered with his low voice.

"Am I an anime character?"

"Well… I saw dame tsuna and his friends watch an anime… the character looks A LOT like you." he said, sipping his espresso.

"Ok… Thanks…" You didn't bother asking Giotto and Alaude… they don't really exist as real humans in the KHR world. Last was Hibari. You knocked on his door.

"Who is it." came the low voice.

"Uh… its [name]."

"Come in." and you slowly opened the door.

"What is it." he said with his usual voice tone.

"W-well… am I an anime character?" you asked. Hibari's eyes widened slightly.

"Hn…"

"Is that a no?"

"That's a yes…"

"Oh… and… another thing… do you possibly… have a liking towards the main character?" Hibari blushed slightly.

"Hn."

"… I am the main character… right?"

"Hn…"

"Ok… That was all I wanted to ask! Bye!"

"Who told you…"

"Eh? uh… w-well…" Hibari took out his tonfas and walked towards you. You closed your eyes tightly and got ready to feel the pain, but instead, you felt something cold on your forehead. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw hibari's blue-silver eyes.

"Wha…"

You looked up and saw that Hibari had tapped you on the forehead with the top, flat part of his tonfas.

"Eh? a tap?"

"Hn… Tell anyone that, and I'll bite you to death… ofr real…" and he tapped your forehead with his tonfas once more.

"Ah… ahaha… ha…" Hibari kissed your forehead, and pushed you out the door. Walking outside, Giotto peered at your face, with a questioning face.

"eh? W-why? Is there something wrong?" you asked.

"Pft… AHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! HAHA!" he laughed.

"Eh? G-giotto?"

"You've got a red circle on your forehead!" he laughed. You rubbed your forehead.

"Ahaha… It must be from Hibari's tonfas!"

"The cloud guardian is surely funny!" Giotto laughed, wiping away his tears.

"Hey! Not my fault for having a red circle on my forehead…" you said.

"Hn… Out of my way." Alaude came and he stared at your forehead as well.

"Hn… Funny." He smirked and walked away.

"Is the red circle that weird?" you asked Giotto. He looked at you.

"No… It's quite cute." and he walked off.

~end of chapter 11~

A/N: SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SHORT…. EHEHE…. ASSIGNMENTS ARE BACK TO HAUNT ME! ANYWAYS! PLZ REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: SICKNESS!

"*cough cough* haahh… gosh…" You weezed and sighed. You caught a bad cold, probably from the sleepover.

"Oh! [name] chan is sick! I can't buy marshmallows with her anymore!" Byakuran sobbed.

"Ahaha… sorry… hhhhhaaaaahhhh…." (btw, the long hhhhhhaaaahhhhhh's are the weezing and stuff) you smiled softly, lying on the bed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Byakuran said. He took your hand, and held it tightly.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Hm? Holding your hand! I didn't do it yesterday~" Byakuran chimed. His hands were warm, yet yours were cold.

"Hha.. haha… funny… never knew someone like you could be evil." you sighed.

"Hm… Promise me, that when you are ok, you have to by me 10 packets of marshmallows…" Byakuran pouted.

"Haaahhhh… fine… now please leave me alone…" Byakuran bent down, and gave you a 'get well soon' kiss on your forehead. You sighed, and looked at the ceiling wanting to get well as soon as possible.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH![name] IS SICK! SHE CAN'T PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE!" Lambo came in crying. He jumped on the bed, and ran up to you.

"L-lambo…" Tsuna came in afterwards.

"Waaaaahhhh! [name]! WHO MADE YOU SICK! I WILL KILL THEM!" Lambo yelled, taking grenades out of his hair.

"Calm down Lambo… hhhaaaaaahhhhh *cough cough*"

"Lambo. Come back here." Tsuna came up to the bed, and held Lambo.

"Sorry [name]. He was wondering where you were, and we found out you were sick."

"It's ok… Although I will miss the ruckus made… hhaaaaahhhh" and you coughed once more.

"I-I'll get a glass of water." and he ran out of your room holding Lambo. A while later, he came back.

"Thanks." You took the glass of water, and drank it all, then coughed again, the ones with the huge vibrating sounds.

"Oh? [name] are you sick" Yamamoto said, popping in when he was walking by.

"Of course she is you baseball idiot. Look at her…" Yamamoto walked up to your bed, and peered at you.

"Should I call Susie? Knowing her, you should talk to her." He said, with a serious face.

"Huh? No… hhhhaaaaa…. its ok… you can call her and talk to her if you want…" you said, hiding your smirk.

"Really?"

"Ye…. hhhaaaaahhhhh…."

"Oi, Baseball Idiot… Who the heck is Susie…"

"Oh? Susie? uh… she is-"

"His girlfriend… aka, my good friend." you him off.

"AHAHA! [name]! You are fast!" He laughed, scratching his neck. You smirked and looked at him. He was smiling. You gave him a 'go call her' look, and Gokudera stared wide eyed.

"I never knew that baseball idiot would get a girlfriend…" he mumbled.

"AHHAHA! Let's go now, gokudera! We won't want to make [name] more sick!" and they both walked out with Tsuna. You decided to let Lambo stay, since he didn't want to part with you.

"So. Lambo… What do you want?" you asked.

"*sob* I w-w-want [name] t-t-to get better…" he sobbed. You stared at him, with wide eyes. You never knew he would even care.

"Don't worry Lambo! I will… hhhhaaaa… Get well sooner than later…"

"Really?"

"Yup… and here… for you… Now go run along, and play." You gave him a grape candy, and he jumped off the bed, then outside. You sighed, and positioned your pillow behind your back, to sit up.

"Haaaaahhhh… Why do I have to get sick…" you said to yourself.

"[name]?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in…" It was Giotto, pushing Alaude.

"Let go of me…" Alaude said, with his handcuffs out.

"Come now Alaude… It won't hurt you."

"Oh… It's you two."

"Are you ok, [name]?" Giotto asked.

"Yea… *cough cough* hhhaaaaahhhhh…"

"You don't sound like it…" he said, pushing Alaude and walking up to you.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh… Well… I will surely get better soon…"

"Hn… Yeah right." Alaude said.

"Haaaaahhhh… That was not nice…"

"Hn."

"Sorry, [name]… Alaude is not in a good mood today…"

"Haaaaahhh… Why?"

"W-well… I made him come here, and he didn't want to, but I kept bugging him…"

"Haha… Funny you two… very funny… haaaaahhh…"

"We shall be going then… Get well soon.." and Giotto gave you another 'get well soon' kiss on the cheek. He glared at Alaude, and Alaude gave you a quick peck as well. Then Fong came in.

"[name]. I heard that you were sick." He looked at you with a worried face. Reborn came in aswell.

"Hn… You clumsy girl…"

"Haaaaaahh… Sorry… can't help it…"

"[name]… I wish you could better, and meditate with me…" Fong said.

"Yea… And I planned to start training you like Tsuna…" Reborn added.

"Huh? No way… hhaaaa…"

"I'm serious…"

"Oh… shame…"

"Hn… Get well soon…" and Reborn walked out. Fong walked out afterholding yourhand and giving you some 'relaxation' time.

"Shishou… [name] is sick…"

"Oya?" you heard them passing your room. The door clicked open, and both of the illusionists walked in.

"Eh? You are so pale…" Fran said, jogging up to your bed.

"Kufufu~ I can be able to possess your body~"

"Haaaaahhhhh… no… no way… go out if you're going… haaaahhh… to be a pervert…" and Mukuro walked out.

"*sigh* Shishou is so perverty…." Fran kissed your cheeks, and blushed slightly. He ran out the door. Shoichi came in, but went back out because he suddenly had a stomach ache.

"hhhaaaaahhh… Done… I can rest now… Haaaaaahhhhh…" and you layed back down, and fell fast asleep.

WHEN YOU WOKE UP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You woke up from your deep sleep, and rubbed your eyes. You looked around your room.

"huh? HUH?" You shouted… coughing really badly afterwards. Guess what happened? You found yourself, still on your bed, but instead on Hibari's lap, who was on your bed…. You slept on his lap, with your head leaning on his chest.

"Hn… Your awake." he said, staring at you.

"Ahaha… when were you here…"

FLASHBACK

You fell asleep, with the blanket coming up to your chin. Your room door creaked open, and stepping inside, was Hibari. Yes, he loved to see you sleeping like an angel… ok… anyways… he walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. He stood next to your bed, staring at your sleeping form. He bent down and brushed your hair, out of your cute sleeping face. He smiled, took the blanket slowly off you, and lifted you up, bridal style. He quickly jumped on your bed, with you in his arms, and sat back down, putting you on his lap. He reached out for the blanket, and put it over you.

What he didn't know, was that your mum peeked through the door, and smiled. She only knew that the Hibari Kyoya you knew was violent, cold, and loved biting people to death. Which she did not like… But after she actually met him, her thoughts about him has changed.

Hibari stared at your sleeping face. Some baby fat on your cheeks squished together, making your mouth look like you were pouting. It made you look even cuter. Hibari blushed slightly, thinking to himself 'What am I thinking…'

END FLASHBACK

You quickly jumped off Hibari's lap, and stood up straight. He got out of your bed, and you guys stared at eachother.

"W-w-w-w-w-why…"

"Hn." and he smirked and walked out of your room. You sighed, and took your underwear etc, for a shower.

When you came back out, you felt refreshed, and ALIVE! Although your nose was still blocked, your coughing had calmed down.

"Excuse me… Where am I?" someone asked. You looked down and saw a kid… Who looked dangerously like Hibari. Your eyes widened.

"H-Hibari?"

"Yes. My name is Hibari Kyoya." the baby said. Your eyes widened. What the hell happened? Well… lets use maths.** LAMBO+BROKEN TEN YEAR BAZOOKA+HIBARI+HIBARI NOT LOOKING+BAD LUCK= 5 year old Hibari, normal Hibari and 25 year old Hibari. **

You looked away from the baby, to see the ten year later Hibari, walking around, with the normal Hibari staring at you.

"Uh… Um… Hibari… chan…" you said. You decided to call the baby Hibari, Hibari chan, the normal Hibari, Hibari and 25 yr old Hibari, Hibari kun.

You lifted up Hibari chan, and carried him, to find hibari and Hibari kun.

"This is bad…" you said. You soon found the normal Hibari.

"Oi, Hibari! Your baby version is here." you called out. He looked at you, walked up to you, and held the smaller version of him. You walked around the house, to find hibari kun in the kitchen.

"Uh… Hibari… kun?" you said. He looked at you, and walked up to you. He suddenly hugged you.

"I never thought I will see you again, [name]…" he said. What happened in the next 10 years? Why did Hibari kun miss you so much?

You gathered the 3 hibaris' and placed Hibari chan on your lap. You looked at him, who looked up at you. He was so… innocent…?

"Uhmmm… [name] chan… what are you staring at?" Hibari chan asked.

"How do you know my name." you said.

"Uhmm… He told me." Hibari chan pointed to Hibari. You looked down at the five year old. He looked so… CUTE! You squeezed him tightly, and he hugged back.

"I WISH YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" you squealed. Hibari kun, came up to you, and snatched the baby off you.

"Don't squeeze Hibari." he said, tossing the five year old up and down in the air… What were you going to do with the three Hibaris…

~end of chapter 12~

A/N: MORE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW! Reviews make authors happier!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: HIBARI TRIO!

"YAY! MORE! MORE!" Hibari chan shouted, while Hibari kun was tossing him up in the air. You face-palmed yourself. Why was it YOU who had to deal with three same people. Hibari kun put Hibari chan down on the floor. The five year old waddled up to you, and tugged your pants.

"onee chan. Are you ok?" he asked.

" I'm fine! Very Fine!" you said. Hibari chan stared at you continuously, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Your pretty…" he said, blushing slightly. Ok… That was unexpected… Hibari kun stared at his younger self, shocked.

"Uhm… ok… haha… Thankyou…" you said.

"It's ok! I bet you are very popular!" he smiled.

"Well… Kind of…"

"Heeheehee!"

"… Hibari chan… Do you want to play outside?" you asked.

"YAY! LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" and you bought him along to a nearby park, with everyone else.

AT THE PARK

You sat at the bench, coughing, since you haven't fully recovered from your flu. Looking around the park, you found the three hibaris' together, and everyone else on the other side. Sighing, you layed back to the back of the bench.

"ONEE CHAN! PLAY WITH MEE!" Hibari chan shouted. You walked slowly to the trio, and sighed.

"Don't you know she is sick…" Hibari said, glaring at the little kid. Hibari chan got scared, and hid behind you.

"He's scary…"

"Yea… well… you are going to turn like that when you grow up…" you said.

"That will never happen!" Hibari chan pouted. You lifted him up, and walked to the swings.

"Want to ride?" you asked.

"YES PLEASE!" and you seated Hibari chan on the baby on the seat, connecting the chain belt.

"Hn…" Hibari kun smirked.

"So you must be the future me…" Hibari said quietly, to his future self.

"Hn… I am… I guess you want to fight?"

"Hn… Fine by me." And they both started fighting.

All you heard was some metal clashing with eachother.

"Onee chan… What is that sound?" you stopped pushing the swing, and looked to where the sound was coming from.

"WWOOOAAAHHH! THEY ARE FIGHTING!" and Hibari chan jumped off the seat, and ran to the two older self.

"Ahahaha! They are fighting!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ah… This may lead to some trouble…" Tsuna said.

"Decimo. You should stop them." Giotto looked at his tenth successor.

"B-but… I can't go into Hyper mode in this world."

"Oh… Then Alaude, go stop them."

"Hn." And he walked off. You saw Alaude walking up to them, but they didn't bother stopping.

"STOP FIGHTING! IT'S NOT GOOD!" Hibari chan shouted, but was ignored.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" But it didn't work. Alaude came closer to them, and took his handcuffs out. In a quick blink, Both the 15, and 25 year old Hibari's were handcuffed.

"What's this." Hibari growled.

"Alaude…" Hibari kun mumbled.

"WWOOOAAAHHH! HE IS STRONG!" Hibari chan shouted.

"Hn. You are quite powerful…" Hibari said to his older self.

"And you too." They both smirked.

You walked up to everyone, and sighed.

"Why did you guys start fighting?" you asked, annoyed.

"hn…" Hibari answered. Hibari kun smirked and walked up to you. You stared at him, when he tugged your arm, and pulled you into a hug.

"Gah! What the hell?"

"Hn. You're mine." He said. You saw Hibari glaring at his older self.

"How… dare… you…" he said, slowly walking up to you.

"Let… go of me!" you shouted, when you felt something wrap around your waist.

"What the…"

Hibari wrapped his arms around your waist and glared at Hibari kun.

"NO! ONEE CHAN IS MINE!" Hibari chan yelled, and he glomped on your leg.

"oh no…" You mumbled.

"Get off her…" Hibari and Hibari kun said in unison to their smaller version. Hibari chan looked up at you, with watery eyes.

"Onee… chan…?" You stared at him, and somehow squeezed yourself out of the two people, and lifted up Hibari chan.

"Hibari chan. I think you are the only normal one out of everyone."

"Yay! Onee chan is mine!" Hibari chan cheered. Hibari and HIbari kun both glared at eachother, that you could feel their aura behind you, as you walked off.

"Let's go back now. I think it is about to rain." Fong said.

"Yea… Let's go guys!" and everyone walked home.

Hibari chan tried to walk properly, but he was too tired.

"Hibari chan? Should I carry you?"

"No… I can walk…" he said wearily.

"Hn." Hibari said, and picked up Hibari chan. He placed Hibari chan on his shoulders, and held on to his legs.

"If you make him fall, I will kill you…" You glared.

"Hn…" and everyone continued to walk back home.

"MUM! WE'RE HOME!" you shouted.

"Oh! How is Hibari chan?"

"He's asleep." Hibari said. You looked up to Hibari's head, and found Hibari chan, resting his head on top of Hibari's head, holding on to the black hair.

"Oh. He's so cute when he is sleeping!" Byakuran exclaimed, poking Hibari chan's cheeks. Hibari glared at the marshmallow freak. How dare he touched his younger self.

"I'll put him back to bed." You said, and carried Hibari chan to your room, and placed him on your bed.

You pulled the blanket up to Hibari chan's shoulders, and stared at his sleeping form.

"He's so… cute… How the hell did he turn into that violent person…" you said quietly.

"Do you want to know?" HIbari kun appeared, leaning against your room wall.

"WHA! WHEN WERE YOU HERE!"

"Since you put him back in bed."

"Oh…"

"answer my question… Do you want to know."

"Uh… ok…"

"Hn…"

FLASHBACK TO WHEN HIBARI WAS 10 YRS OLD

He was in year five at this age. A bit taller than his five year old self, with less baby fat around his cheeks. He walked in to school, staring at the ground. He didn't want to be crowded by girls the whole day, since he was the most popular kid in his school.

"Huh? Isn't that the Hibari Kyoya? Most popular kid in school? Tch… He looks so WEAK!" Hibari turned around to stare at sixth graders, who were known to be bullies.

"What do you want." Hibari said, with his SLIGHTLY higher pitched voice. Still, it was sexy like his normal voice.

"Nothing. Just teasing you."

"Hn. Go away."

"Not until I get to punch you." And one of the guys came running to him, with a fist, ready to punch. As he came closer, Hibari swiftly dodged, and found two sticks on the floor. He picked them up, and held them in an offensive stance.

"What are you going to do with two sticks?"

"Hn. Who knows?" and Hibari started to attack the sixth graders.

A quick five minutes later, the sixth graders were all groaning on the floor. Girls passing by all 'fangirl'ed over Hibari, but he just ignored them.

WHEN HE CAME BACK HOME

"Mum. I'm ho-" he got cut off. He found his mum on the floor, with pills all over the floor.

"MUM!" He shouted, running up to his unconscious mum. He shook her, but she didn't wake up. Calling the Ambulance, they came within a click, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry young man. It is too late."

Hibari could feel tears rolling down his white cheeks. This was not happening. He ran to the bed, where his mother lay, with the white blanket over her whole body.

"Please… Please don't leave me…" but she was already gone. There was no one else to protect him. His father ran away with the most money he could carry. After that, His mother got depression, tried to suicide, but everytime she did try to kill herself, Hibari stopped her. But this time… It was too late.

From that day on, he didn't talk to anyone. He glared at people, started calling them herbivore, weak. At the age of twelve, he got his tonfas, and used them to attack anyone who tried to hurt him. Entering Namimori Middle School, he was chosen to be the disciplinary Committee chairman. And these events led him to turn into what he is now.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh… I-I'm sorry for… uh… ignoring… you? In a way…" you fidgeted with your fingers. You remembered, when HIbari came to this world, he didn't bite your mum to death because she looked like his mum.

"What are you two doing." Hibari said, walking in. You were near tears. You never knew the cloud guardian had such a difficult life. Tears rolled down your cheeks.

"What did you do…" Hibari glared at his older self. You couldn't stop your tears. You ran up to Hibari, and glomped him, and cried into his black shirt.

"Why are you crying."

"I'm sorry. I never knew you had a hard life, and I kept ignoring you…" you looked up at him with teary eyes.

His eyes widened, the slightest bit. He smiled, and ruffled your smooth [hair colour] hair.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." You sobbed and let go of him, but he hugged you back tightly. Oh, how much he wanted you to hug him. He had longed to hug you, ever since he saw you.

"Thankyou…" he said quietly.

"for what?"

"For everything…" and he kissed your forehead, gently. Hibari kun just smirked and walked out the door, when you heard a 'poof'. Letting go of Hibari, you ran out of your room.

"Um… [name]… Hibari san is gone…" Tsuna said.

"Oh… About time…" you ran to your room, and found Hibari chan sitting up on the bed.

"Onee chan… Good morning…" he smiled.

"Yeah… Well it is the afternoon but, good morning!"

"Onee chan…" Hibari chan got off his bed and walked up to you.

"Yes?"

"When I grow up…" and his words were cut off when everything went pink. Hibari chan was gone. You wondered what he was going to finish off saying.

IN HIBARI CHAN'S TIME

Hibari chan blinked and found himself back in his room.

"When I grow up… I'm definitely going to marry you…" he said to himself, finishing off what he didn't get too. This promise was engraved into his 'mind memo's' from that day on.

BACK TO YOUR TIME

"AAAWWWW! WHERE HIBARI CHAN IS GONE!" Byakuran exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"HIS CHEEKS WERE SQUISHY LIKE A MARSHMALLOW!"

"Mhm.."

~end of chapter 13~

A/N: YOU LIKE? REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: THE PARTY

"*sigh*… It's so boring without Hibari chan…" you mumbled, playing with the pencil on your desk. You just finished some work your mum gave you to do. There was silence until your phone rang.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" Your yelled. The phone had scared you.

"Hello?" you said.

"[name]… it's me…"

"Who?"

"Rythea."

"Oh hi! Yeah? Why did you call?"

"W-well… You know Katherine?"

"Mhm… that girl who poured my lunch over my head? Of course I know her…"

"Well… She invited us, like Susie, Christine, Claire and Justine to this party she is holding at her house."

"And what has this got to do with me?" you said, gritting your teeth.

"Well… she wants you to come…"

"PSH! YEAH RIGHT!"

"No… she actually told me to tell you."

"Well… I don't mind a party…"

"REALLY? I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!"

"What do we wear…"

"Wellllll… she said to wear like… a dress?"

"… I hate dresses… the year 6 formal pissed me off because of one dress… And I am not wearing a dress again…"

"AAWWW! [name] PLEASE!"

"No…"

"YES!"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"FINE!"

"YAY! Oh… by the way.. you need to bring along a boy or something… like… you know…"

"what… Boyfriend…?" and a horrible aura was emitted.

"Y-yeah…"

"Fine… I'm going alone…"

"… ok… meet at your house by 4:30 pm, tomorrow!"

"Fine." And you hung up and sighed. Was this why Katherine wanted you to come? To see if you had a boyfriend? SHEESH! She is so rude!

"[name]? Are you angry?" Tsuna walked up to you, Shoichi following behind.

"Kind of… I will cool down later so don't mind me…" you said. Then it struck you. Your friends needed to bring along a 'boyfriend' as well. Smirking, you walked out the room, and went to Yamamoto, who was helping you mum make sushi.

"Oh? Yo, [name]!" he said, focused in his sushi.

"Hey! I wanted to ask you something."

"Mhm? What is it?"

"Well…"

"[name] Hurry up, please! Yamamoto is focused in his sushi!" your mum complained.

"Ok. Well… can you come to this party we are going to? And uh… escort…? Susie?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! IT WILL BE FUN ESCORTING SUSIE!" He laughed. Your mum looked at you.

"Are you going to a party? WE HAVE TO BUY YOU A DRESS!"

"Yeah… later… not now… It's tomorrow…"

"I'm so EXCITED! BUYING A DRESS AND FORMAL SUITS!"

"Mhm.. ok.. So, Yamamoto, you escort Susie."

"UH HUH!"

"Ok… THANKYOU SO MUCH!" And you quickly hugged him.

"Now for… Claire…" you said to yourself. Who was going to escort her?

"AHHA! GOKUDERA! COME HERE!"

"What do you want stupid woman…" he said, looking over his book.

"I have a favour."

"What is it."

"… can you escort Claire to a party tomorrow? PLEASE!"

"HELL NO!"

"Oh…. Come on!"

"NO!"

"Fine… I'll get Tsuna to escort her…"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MAKING JUUDAIME ESCORT THAT WOMAN! FINE! I WILL GO INSTEAD!"

"YAY! THANKS!" you pat his head quickly and ran off.

"That stupid woman…" he twitched. Next was… Christine…

"Christine… Christine… OH I KNOW!" and you ran off to someone's room.

"*knocks on door*"

"Come in." he said. You chose Shoichi to escort Christine.

"Oh! [name]! How may I help you?"

"well… Can you escort my friend Christine to a party tomorrow?"

"Party…? Escort?"

"Mhm!"

"i-if you say so…" he blushed slightly, thinking of escorting someone.

"THANKS HEAPS!" and you ran to the door.

"Oh yeah! And please try not to have a stomach ache!" and you walked out the door. Next… Justine. You walked to the backyard, to find Mukuro.

"Oi, Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu~ Hello there, [name]."

"Hi! Anyways…"

"yes?"

"Well… can you please escort Justine to a party tomorrow?"

"Kufufufufufu~ and why me?"

"Well… you are the only one who suits her… In my opinion…"

"Oya? Suits her? In what way…"

"Like… personality? Nothing to do with relationship and stuff… I will never hand you over to Justine since Chrome already li-"and you forced yourself to stop. Mukuro did not know that Chrome liked him.

"What about Nagi."

"Nothing…"

"hmm… anyways… fine… I will escort Justine to the party."

"THANKYOU TIMES A MILLION!" and you walked off. Now, last but not least… Rythea… Who would escort her…

"I KNOW!" and you quickly walked off to Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"Yes?"

"I have a favour… It might be uite shocking for you…"

"What is it?"

"Well… Can you escort Rythea a party we are going to?"

"HUH? ESCORT? EEEHHHH?"

"Awww! Please!" you pleaded. "Or else I will get my cosplay tonfas…"

"HHHIIIIEEE! OK! OK! I WILL GO!"

"THANKS!" And you gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Mhm! Done!" and you were going to walk out of the lounge room when Tsuna called out.

"Um… [name]!"

"yeah?"

"Uh… Who's escorting you…"

"Me…? Oh! I am going by myself, since I don't like thi-"

"I am." You heard from behind you.

"W-who?" You said.

"Hn."

"HIBARI SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What…"

"HIIIEEE! SORRY! SORRY!"

"Hn… I'll bite you to death for being to annoying." He said, glaring at the brunette.

"SORRY! I WILL GO OUTSIDE NOW!" And Tsuna ran away.

"Weak… herbivore…"

"HEY! YOU SCARED TSUNA! THAT'S NOT GOOD!"

"Whatever."

"*sigh* ok, ok. Goodbye then." And you walked to the door, when Hibari spoke out.

"Remember… I am escorting you tomorrow at the party." He mumbled.

"Yeah ok. Thanks anyway." And you walked out the door. Walking along the corridor, you heard your mum.

"[name]! EVERYONE! LET'S GO BUY SOME CLOTHES FOR THE PARTY TOMORROW!" She shouted. Everyone who was going to the party piled up at the door. You sighed. So much people.

AT THE SHOPPING CENTRE

"This one? OH! What about this one? Hmmm… Maybe this?" your mum kept asking you.

"Just a simple dress!"

"Oh! BUT THEY'RE ALL SO PRETTY!"

"…Mhm…"

"What about this one." You turned around to see Mukuro holding up a dress.

"OH MY GOSH! TRY THAT ON [name]!"

"NO."

"PLEAAASSSEEE!"

"…. Fine…" you sighed, took the dress and went to the dressing room. When you came out, your mum was blushing like mad.

"[name]… it is so pretty…"

"Can I take it off now…"

"Yeah… We will buy that one… thanks Mukuro for choosing the perfect dress!" Your mum squealed. The dress was strapless and black with a layer of honeycomb, patterned material over it, which was pink. There was a black ribbon wrapped around the waist part and it came up to above your knees. Luckily, only your mum properly saw you with the dress on. Everyone else didn't pay attention, thank goodness.

"OK! Now that we have bought [name]'s dress, time to buy everyone elses' suits." And your mum skipped off to the men's wear section.

AFTER AT LEAST ONE HOUR

"DONE! OH! [name]! SHOES!" and then your mum bought black high heel shoes. Seriously, she was going crazy right now.(if you are wondering what everyone else bought, you will found out sooner than later!)

THE NEXT DAY

3:00 pm. It was nearly time for the party. You sighed, when you heard your phone ring.

"Hello."

"[name]! It's me, Susie!"

"Yes…?"

"I HEARD THAT WE NEED SOMEONE TO ESCORT US! WHAT DO WE DO!"

"Don't worry. I have that all organised."

"Oh ok then… Bye!" and she hung up. It was time to get your hair done, makeup, etc.

"Why did I have to agree to this again…" you asked yourself.

Althought you never ever tried make up by yourself, you did a pretty good job. Actually, AN EXCELLENT JOB! You didn't put on tonnes of make-up, because you wanted the natural look. You just put some eyeliner, mascara, a very, very light shade of pink eye shadow, and all that stuff. You had to say, you were so PRETTY!

"How do I do my hair…" you mumbled. You decided let it out, and curl it to be a bit wavy.

A few minutes later, your hair was done. Your [hair colour] hair, framed your face excellently, making it look more stunning. Putting the dress on, your phone rang again.

"Hello."

"[name]! WE ARE IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE NOW!" Claire shouted.

"Mhm. Ok. Be right there." And you hung up.

"EVERYONE! YOU CAN GO OUTSIDE FIRST!" You called out to everyone from your room. You heard numerous doors opening and closing, telling you that they have heard you. Last but not least, you put a silver necklace on, which had a small heart on it, with diamonds in it. The necklace made your collar bone stand out. Walking out of your room, you speed-walked off to the door. Your mum had gone out with your dad to do some shopping for their dinner.

"Have a great time sis." Helen said.

"Thanks. Tell mum I'll be back ASAP, since I hate these kind of parties…"

"Roger." You put your black high heels on and opened the door. First, you saw your friends. They were stunning…

Susie wore a sky blue dress, with one strap, and it came up to her knees. It really matched her skin tone. Her brown hair was plaited into a side braid.

Rythea wore a very pale purple dress, which came up to below her knees. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, and for once, you saw her hair out.

Chrsitine wore a very, pale pink dress. It came up to her knees, and was strapless as well. She didn't seem to care about her hair. It was just tied up into a messy bun, which suited her very well.

Justine… She was spectacular. Her long dark blue dress had a slit down the side, which exposed her long legs. Her hair, which was dyed light brown, was tied into a low bun.

Claire, wore a black dress, which was strapless, and came up to her knees. It somehow resembled dead master's dress, but without the long sleeves. Her hair was straightened, and draped her bare shoulders.

"YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" You squealed. They just nodded.

"What's wong…" you asked worried. Their face expression were blank, and mouths gaped open.

"Guys… what's wrong.."

"Y-you are so pretty…" Claire mumbled.

"Is that why you guys are all like that?" and they all nodded.

"Oh… ehehe… Thanks!" and you walked over to the males. They were huddled around a certain limo, which was parked outside the house.

"[name]!" you heard and turned around to see Helen, your sister.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Well… Mum ordered a limo to come here and pick everyone up…"

"WHAT?"

"Just deal with it. She was really excited about it."

"Ok… Go back inside."

"Have a great day!" and your sister ran off, back inside your house. You stared at the males,who turned around and stared at all the girls. They all blushed at the sight of VERY WONDERFUL LADIES INFRONT OF THEM! (wink)

You stared at them.

"What is everyone staring at."

"N-nothing…" Tsuna stuttered. He wore a white shirt with a black vest, and black… jeans? Seriously… what was your mum thinking. His shoes were just black converse shoes, but it made Tsuna look more mature and 'grown up' in a way.

"Stupid woman. You are late!" Gokudera tried to sound normal, but epically failed, after staring at the female who he was going to escort today.

"Sorry."

He wore a white shirt, black necktie, black jeans… and a black coat, with white shoes.

You looked over to the others. Shoichi wore a grey fedora hat, with a black ribbon around it. He wore a grey vest, white shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He changed his glasses to ones which had a white rim. His red hair, seriously stood out from all the grey.

Mukuro… *sigh* what was your mum thinking…? He wore a white shirt, black pants, with a black… tail coat, and looked painfully like Sebastian from Black Butler.

"AHAHAHA! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THEPARTY!" Yamamoto laughed. He wore a a long sleeve shrit, which were rollded up to his elbows. It was blue, and checkered with white. He wore a white vest, with black jeans and white ankle high sneakers. It really suited with his tanned skin.

You looked at Hibari, who was staring at you. He wore a black button-up shirt, white necktie, white vest, black jeans, white fedora hat, with a black ribbon and wite ankle high shoes. He looked so… different, nd… kinder?

"Ok… Let's go! And we are riding that Limo, no matter what." You said. Everyone got in, and the driver drove everyone to Katherine's house. You didn't know what will happen there… or who you would meet.

~end of chapter 14~

A/N: Please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: LET THE PARTY BEGIN!

Everyone climbed in to the Limo. You have never been in one, but it was practically a night club! Your friends sat next to those who were going to escort them. Everyone was blushing, except for you or Hibari.

When the car stopped in front of a huge mansion, people passing by stared at the limo. They were wondering, 'Who would ride a fancy limo to this place?'

As everyone stepped out of the limo, you stared at the amount of people walking into the mansion. Girls all wore long, dresses, some dresses were too short, it was embarrassing. Yamamoto helped Susie walk off the limo, Gokudera glared at Caire, Mukuro was being pervy with Justine, Shoichi tried not to get a stomach ache, and Hibari just stayed two metres away from the crowd.

As everyone stepped in to the mansion, you were greeted with giggles and music.

"So… You guys came?" everyone turned around to find Katherine.

"Yeh… I will be glad to go now if you want me to." You mumbled, glaring at the girl in front of you.

"No, It's ok!" she smiled her fake smile. A boy came up to her.

"Hey, Katherine!" he was one of the two boyfriends, Josh.

"Josh! You came!" she turned around, her short, red dress twirling around her. You stared. So, he was one of the boyfriends Katherine had.

"So, [name]. Who is escorting you today?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Me…? Well…"

"I am." Hibari said. You sweatdropped. He seriously had to bud into everything you were going to say.

"Oh! You are escorting her? Cool!" she tried acting like a total angel. She looked at everyone else.

"So he is escorting her and he is with her…" and blah blah blah. You really wanted to shut her up.

"Ahaha… I will be helping myself with some drinks then…" and you walked away. You drank some of the coke and then you heard a male voice shout , "KATHERINE!" Turning around, you saw Katherine with Josh, and another male glaring at them. Uh oh. He was the other boyfriend.

"Katherine! Who is that guy!"

"Jeff… Please don't get too angry!" Katherine tried to act cute, but failed trying to cool down Jeff, the other boyfriend.

"How can you cheat on me! Don't ever talk to me again!" Jeff shouted, and walked away. Josh stared at Katherine, wide-eyed.

"You were going out with someone else at the same time…" he growled.

"Josh… It's nothing like tha-" but Josh walked away. You sighed, and walked to the balcony, away from the crowd, when you met Jeff.

"You must be quite shocked." You said to him, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Yeah. I never knew she was going out with another guy." He mumbled.

"Mhm. She lost her own control of both of you guys. I feel sorry for both of you guys…"

"Haha. I'll get over it anyway." He said sighing. A tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh gosh! Don't cry… uh… uhmmm… I'll get some tissues." And you stood up to get some tissues, when Jeff stopped you by grabbing your wrsit and seating you back down next to him.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. But thanks." He said. He leaned forward to peck your forehead slightly, when Hibari walked in. You turned around and found him glaring at Jeff.

"Ka… mi… ko… rosu…" you ran up to the skylark, but he just glared at you. You tried to look serious, but the white fedora hat on his head made you giggle. Hibari just 'hn'ed and walked away. He didn't want to disappoint you at this party.

"So he is escorting you today?" Jeff asked, walking up to you.

"Ahaha… Yeah. I need to go… bye…" and you quickly walked off. You walked around the mansion, trying to find Hibari. He seriously looked pissed off.

"[name]! Want some Pizza?" Susie asked, following you, followed by Yamamoto.

"No! It's ok! I'll catch up with you guys later!" you said, and walked off. You walked upstairs, balancing yourself on the high heels, trying not to fall over. You safely arrived on the second floor of Katherine's house, when you saw Hibari, with another girl, and that girl was Katherine. She had pushed Hibari against the wall. You saw Hibari smirk, and push her off him, and push her against the wall instead. You hid behind the wall, and listened to what they were talking about.

"C'mon… She won't know…" Katherine said.

"Hn."

Your eyes widened. You were thinking things that you didn't want to. Did Hibari have a crush on Katherine? You glared at the floor and stomped down the stairs. Hibari heard you walk away, and followed you.

"[name]! I saved you your pizza!" Susie shouted.

"Yeah… Thanks." And you took the pizza and nibbled on it.

"[name]? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked, walking up to you.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

"And now, may the couples come to the dance floor and show off their dance moves!" The MC spoke. Various couples, including your friends walked up to the dance floor. You sat on the couch, smiling at how happy your friends seemed.

Shoichi was nervous but tried to be happy for Christine. Christine noticed his anxiety and giggled, making Shoichi blush.

Rythea laughed with Tsuna, who was awkwardly dancing.

Yamamoto and Susie were just a REALLY cute couple.

Gokudera was blushing madly, with Claire laughing at him.

Justine and Mukuro were dancing like a real couple.

You sighed, and lounged back in the couch. You felt the couch bounce a little as someone sat down next to you. You turned your head to find a white fedora hat. It was Hibari. You sighed, frowned and stood up. Quickly walking away from the place, you frowned even more, but Hibari held your wrist quickly. He looked at you. He was frowning as well. You glared at him, and he dragged you over to the balcony. When you arrived, you sighed.

"Let… go of me…" you growled, and furiously shook off his hand.

"What is wrong with you." He snapped back.

"What is wrong with you." You snapped back again.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then what were you doing upstairs with Katherine."

"Katherine…? That herbivore…"

"Don't act like you hate her. I saw everything."

"Just then."

"Yeah. You smirked, and pushed her against the wall. Do you find something good in her? She is total evil!"

"That… hn." And Hibari smirked again.

"I didn't do anything to her." He mumbled.

"Yes you did. Let go of me you idiot."

"I seriously didn't."

"Then what DID you do with her!" you shouted. He let go of you, and sighed.

"She said that I can give up on an idiot like you and go to her."

"What."

"And she said lies about you, which pissed me off. Then I pushed her against the wall, and took my tonfas out."

"What…"

"Hn… Then I heard you walk away…"

"I can't believe you." You blurted out.

"Why…"

"Why…? W-well…"

"Hn. You do believe me…" and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You tried to pry his hands open and make him let go, but he was too strong for you. He held your chin, and leaned in, kissing you, softly, at first. You pulled away, fighting for more air.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Hn." And he kissed you again, but more deeply than the first one.

After more of the kissing, you broke away, and glared at Hibari.

"Tch…"

"Hn… Still sad?" Hibari asked.

"… Little bit…"

"Hn… Let's go…" and Hibari took you to the dance floor. The music changed from jumpy, happy music, to slow music. Hibari wrapped one arm around your waist, and you put your arm on his shoulder. Your other had held his, and the both of you danced in time to the music.

"WOOOO! GO [name]!" You heard Christine and Rythea cheer on you, while they were dancing with their partners.

AT HOME

Your friends had gone back to their homes, all tired, yet happy. When you rang the doorbell of your house, you were greeted by a very happy mother and father. Both of them stared a you. They never saw you with make-up on.

"[name]? Is that you?" Your mum asked.

"Yes, mum… Sorry I came late…"

"No, It's ok… It's only 8:30."

"Thanks." Everyone walked in. Your mum grabbed your arm, then Hibari's arm.

"I'm so going to take pictures of you two." And she quickly took out her phone. Soon, there were three 'mum's around the both of you, taking millions of pictures.

"Now, Hibari… It might be awkward, but can you hold [name]'s hand?"

"Hn."

And he held your hands. His hands were warm, and soft, apart from the fact that he uses steel tonfas as a weapon. You stared at your hand, and looking up, your dad smiled his sweet smile, at you. You smiled back, and your mum just continued to take millions of pictures. When the photos were over, you walked up to your room, and went to the toilet to remover your make-up. When the make-up was all removed, you felt like your face had lightened in weight.

"*sigh* SLEEP TIME!" And you jumped on your bed, when Giotto came in, pushing Alaude, and Fong beside them. Seriously, Giotto always appeared infront of you, pushing Alaude.

"Hello, [name]. How was the party?" Giotto asked. You sat up from your bed, and looked at him.

"Sooooo TIRING! I am not going to a party, ever again…" you sighed.

"Hn. I heard that cloud guardian kissed you." Alaude added, hiding his smirk.

"Yeah… well… SHUT UP!" And you threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Nice throw, [name]" Fong clapped.

"Thankyou. Now please go out… I'm really tired." You yawned.

"Good night then, [name]." Giotto said, and gave you a quick good night kiss on the forehead. He was seriously like your second father. You smiled at him.

"Goodnight." And the three walked out, Alaude turning the lights off.

NEXT MORNING

You woke up from someone poking your cheeks. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw green eyes looking down at you.

"Lambo? Good morning." You said.

"Good morning!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

You have washed, brushed your teeth, etc. You were at the table, eating with everyone.

"So, everyone. How was the party?" Your mum asked. Your dad had gone to work.

"Tiring." You said.

"Kufufu~ It was fun… especially when Justine looked a lot like Nagi." You smiled to yourself. So Mukuro did care for Chrome?

"That stupid woman. Laughing at me the whole time…" Gokudera complained, blushing.

"Gokudera… Why are you blushing…?" You asked, with a smirk.

"I am not you STUPID WOMAN!" He shouted.

"No need to shout! Sheesh!"

"Tch…" and he sat back down.

"Ahahaha! It was AWESOME! I never knew Susie could dance!" Yamamoto laughed, also with a slight blush.

"What about you, Shoichi?" Your mum asked.

"W-well… Luckily, I didn't get a stomach ache, but it was fun!" he smiled.

"Hn." And that was all Hibari said. You blushed slightly, remembering what Hibari did to you…

"Well! Everyone should get ready for school! It's starting Next Week!" Your mum exclaimed.

"Ok… No need to be so loud…" you whispered to yourself.

NEXT WEEK, WHEN SCHOOL STARTED

As you walked in to school grounds, you saw Katherine. She smirked and walked up to you.

"I guess you were quite shocked at the party… Afterall, Hibari didn't like you." She said. Oh, how you loved the feeling you got when you knew they were telling a lie.

"Oh… Really? I recall that Hibari got his weapon and pushed it into your throat… Hmmm… I must be mistaken…" you said, acting like you didn't know anything. A group of year sevens walking by, all whispered to eachother.

"Isn't she called the white tiger?"

"OMG! It is! And both of them are at it again!"

"Let's get an autograph from her!" and they walked up to you.

"Excuse me… can you sign this paper please?" they asked.

"Oh, sure!" Katherine said.

"Um.. I was asking [name]…"

"Oh, Me? Sure! What should I write on it?"

"Um… 'Do your best at school! From, White tiger'."

"Mhmm… Done! Here you go!" and you patted their heads softly. They blushed, and walked away.

I AM SKIPPIN SO MANY PARTS RITE NOW… ANYWAYS, NEXT DAY, WHEN YOU WOKE UP

You woke up from a very… or too familiar song.

"midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~~~" Opening your eyes, you found yourself on hard floor. You stood up, to find yourself on a school roof.

"The hell… Where am I…"

"Namimori…" someone said. You turned around, to see Hibari.

"Oh. Hey Hibari! WHAT? I'M IN NAMIMORI? THAT MEANS EVERYONE IS BACK TO THEIR OWN WORLD! But… Why am I here…?"

"It's not just you… Your friends are here too, but in separate places. You have to go find them…" a high-pitched voice said. It was Reborn.

"Reborn! You're back in your baby form… and Do you have any clue to where they are…?"

"Hn… Here's one clue… they are with the partners they danced with…" and Reborn jumped off the roof. You put your hands on your waist. You felt the clothes you were wearing… wait a minute… You weren't in your pyjamas…

"HUH? WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE UNIFORM?" you shouted.

~end of chapter 15~

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! FUN PARTS ARE HERE! So… basically, you were transported to the KHR world, including your friends. While you were being transported, you somehow got changed from your PJ's to the disciplinary Committee uniform. Plz review and read next chappie!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: FINDING YOUR FRIENDS

"How the HELL did I change into these clothes!" you shouted, holding up the sleeve part of the disciplinary committee coat. You wore a white long sleeve button-up shirt with black shorts and white ankle-high shoes.

"Hn."

"Tell… me… don't tell me you changed me into these clothes…" you growled.

"Hn. What if I did…"

"SO YOU DID?"

"hn…"

FLASHBACK

Hibari and everyone else found themselves back in Namimori. When Hibari walked to his school roof, he found someone sleeping there, other than himself. He got his tonfas out, to get ready to bite that person to death, but when he saw that person's face, he stopped.

"[name]…?" he said to himself. He looked at you, sleeping on the hard floor.

"Hn." He smirked, and carried you to the reception room. School was over, so nobody was at school, except for him.

He carefully laid you down on the sofa, and took out the white shirt of the Namimori girls uniform from the wardrobe.

He sighed, and slowly unbuttoned your Pyjama top. He could feel his face get slightly warmer, but he kept his face straight.

"…" it was so quiet. Hibari quickly took your pyjama top off, and quickly buttoned up the white shirt. He sighed in relief… he only saw… a little bit… (hehehehehehe… ok… back to story…)

He looked at your pants. No way was he going to changed your pants… He had enough for today. He left you sleeping there, and quickly jumped out of the window of the reception room, and bought black shorts, and white shoes which seemed to fit you. He put them in a bag, and walked to Tsuna's house.

"Hello, there! How can I help you?" Nana said.

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi there."

"Of course! TSU KUN! SOMEBODY IS HERE TO MEET YOU!" Nana shouted.

"Ok!" and when Tsuna walked down the stairs, he nearly fainted.

"HHHIIIEEE! HIBARI SAN! H-HOW M-MAY I H-HELP Y-YOU!"

"Call Sasagawa Kyoyko, and tell her to come to school, in the reception room."

"OK!" and Tsuna ran off. Hibari walked back to the reception room and found Kyoko standing there.

"Hibari san! I heard you need me!" Kyoko bowed. Hibari handed Kyoko the bag.

"When you go in there, change her pants. If you don't…" and Hibari took his tonfas out.

"Y-YES! ABSOLUTELY!" and Kyoko quickly walked inside, and closed the door. A few minutes later, Kyoko walked out, bowed and ran out of school. Hibari glared at her running away, and walked inside. Your pants were on.

"Hn." Hibari took the shoes out of the bag, which was on the floor, puts socks on your bare feet, and slipped the white ankle-high shoes on. It fit your feet perfectly. Hibari smiled slightly to himself, and walked to the wardrobe again, and took out the smallest size for the disciplinary committee coat. He slipped the armband on and put in on your shoulders, in Hibari's style. After the 'changing clothes' were done, he carried you, bridal style, back to the roof, and laid you down, and stared at you until you woke up.

END FLASHBACK

"I'll just think that you did not change my clothes! I think Kyoko changed my clothes though…" you said.

"Hn."

"Hmmm… I should go find my friends now… How do I get around this place…"

"Follow me." And the both of you first went to the sushi shop.

Sliding the door open, you found Susie and Yamamoto eating sushi, with Yamamoto's dad chopping up the fish. Susie was out of her PJ's and in her normal clothes as well.

"SUSIE!"

"[name]! I REALISED WE ARE IN KHR!" she shouted. "And… are you in the committee…" she mumbled with the chopsticks in her mouth.

"Uh… well…"

"She is…" Hibari budded in… once again….

"CONGRATS!" Yamamoto added.

"Ahaha… ha… haa… anyways… meet at Namimori Middle School at… what's the time?"

"4:00pm"

"Ok… meet at 5:00pm" and you ran off, followed by Hibari.

Where would Rythea be… You went over to Tsuna's house. You knocked on the door of the Sawada Household, and was greeted by Tsuna.

"[name]?"

"Yes… Hello! Anyways… Is rythea there?"

"Yeah… She suddenly appeard on my bed… ahahaha…"

"Oh… Well, tell her to meet at Namimori Middle School by 5:00… including you… and give her other clothes to wear…"

"Ok… oh, by the way, Claire came as well, when Gokudera kun was here."

"Oh then tell them the same thing."

"Sure."

"See ya!" and you walked off. Now that Claire was there as well, you had to find Christine, then Justine.

"Where the hell is Shoichi's place…"

"How should I know."

"Ok then…HEY ISN'T THAT SHOICHI?" and you ran off to the red-haired boy.

"SHOICHI!"

"WAH! YES? OH IT'S YOU!"

"Hi! Anyways… Have you seen Chrsitine?"

"Yes.. She's at my house right now. I gave her some of my sister's clothes to wear."

"Oh good! You are such a nice kid! Ok then, tell her to come to Namimori Middle School by 5:00, you come too."

"Oh, ok…"

"Bye then!" and you headed off to Kokuyo Land.

For the whole time, while both of you walked across the ruins, you could feel Hibari's aura.

"Hibari… Calm down, dude… We are here to see Justine…"

"Hn. And that other herbivore."

"Yeah well… just deal with it."

"Hn."

"Kufufu~ so you came, [name]? You look very different with that coat on." You turned around to see Justine and Mukuro.

"JUSTINE! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THAT?" She was in the Kokuyo land uniform.

"Hahaha… Chrome wanted me to wear it…"

"Oh… well… it does suit you…"

"Hhehehehe…"

"Anyways, meet at Namimori Middle School by 5:00… Mukuro, you come too."

"Kufufu~ ok then~"

And you walked out, as quickly as possible, before Hibari bashed down all the trees there. As you walked out of the place, you saw a certain white-haired male walking by, with a tattoo. You ran up to him.

"OOHH! [name]! NICE TO MEET YOU!" He said, hugging you tightly.

"Yeah… let go… and who's that…" you said pointing to a certain black-haired girl. She looked at you, and you looked at her.

"ANGELA?" She was another friend you sat with, during Visual Arts and English.

"? [name]? OH MY GOSH! HELLO!" She shouted.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"I don't know… I just watched KHR and wanted to be in the world, and I found myself being stared at by him…" she said, poking Byakuran.

"OI! HAHA!" he laughed.

"… ok… you know Namimori Middle School right?"

"Yeah."

"Meet there by 5:00… with Byakuran."

"Ok. See ya!"

"Bye!" and you walked off. You never imagined Angela to be here.

AT NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL

"So… everyone came!" you said.

"REBORN! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Tsuna shouted.

"Why can't I… Shut up Dame-Tsuna!" and he kicked his student's face.

"Anyways. I have something to tell everyone." Reborn said, hiding his eyes with his hat.

"You guys, who came from the other world… will be part of the Vongola Family. New elements have been formed, and they are not elements of the sky."

"What!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shut up. Anyways. I have chosen each element for everyone. Here." And he took out rings, which were the same design with the final form of the vongola rings, but with different symbols.

"Everyone's elements… are dark elements, opposite of Tsuna's family. Christine… you are the moon guardian." And she was handed a ring, which had a silver diamond, with the moon shape on it.

"Rythea… You are the guardian of Night." And she received a ring, with a grey diamond, and black blob, symbolising the darkness of night.

"Susie. Star guardian." She received a ring with a blue-ish, silver-ish diamond, with a star on it.

"Angela… Guardian of demons …" and everyone sweat-dropped. She had a Blood red diamond with a skeleton on it.

"Justine. You are the guardian of comets." She got an ice blue coloured diamond, with a comet shape on it.

"Claire… Guardian of Sorrow…" and she was handed a ring with a navy blue diamond, and a sad face expression on it… quite scary to be honest…

"And the boss… [name]…"

"HUH? WHY ME?"

"Because you are worthy. Now. You are the guardian of death… aka, the guardian of hell…"

"HHHIIIEEE! SCARY!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hn." Hibari grunted.

"D-death…? Hell…?" you mumbled.

"Heh." Reborn smirked. "Oh… btw… I have rented a house for you girls to live in. Everyone's clothes are put in their rooms."

"Where is it."

"There." And Reborn pointed to a huge house next to Namimori.

"And next to Hibari's house."

"HUH!" everyone shouted, except for you. You didn't care, since you lived in the same house as him, in your world.

"Oh and… you will need weapons." Reborn smirked.

Susie was handed a bow and arrow. Rythea was given a whip. You were given a metal rod, Claire was given darts, Christine, a sword, Justine, a scythe, and Angela… guns which can change forms…

"Now, here's the house key, and meet at Tsuna's place after you guys change clothes." And everyone went their own ways…

~end of chapter 16~

A/N: … now that I think about it… the elements I have chosen are so weird… BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS! Anyways, plz review and read next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: UNKNOWN ENEMY

You opened the door of the house where everyone was going to live.

"WOOOAAAHHH! IT'S HUGE!" Susie exclaimed. Everyone walked around the house, which was Japanese styled. You slid your room door open, and found a huge place.

"…. Wow…" you mumbled. As you walked in, you saw a white desk with shelves on top of it, and some drawers. On one side of the room was a wooden wardrobe, and infront of the window, was a double-sized bed.

"WOAH! MY ROOM IS HIGE!" Claire shouted.

"MINE TOO!" Susie replied.

"SAME HERE!" Angela added. Your room was between Christine and Rythea's room, and infront was Susie, Claire, Angela and Justine's room.

You walked over to the wardrobe to find many… and I mean many clothes in there, which were just your style. You took off your committee cloak, and took out some casual clothes to wear. Carrying your underwear, you walked out of your room and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge as well. The tub was huge. EVERYTHING WAS HUGE! You filled the tub with warm water, took off your clothes, and soaked yourself for a long while.

AFTER YOUR BATH

You walked out of the bathroom, drying your hair with a white towel. You wore a singlet with shorts. It was summer in Namimori.

"[name]." you heard. You turned around to see Reborn on the floor behind you.

"Reborn? Hello! What is it?"

"Hn… I am going to tell you who your trainer is going to be."

"Trainer? Oh…"

"You don't know how to use the rod so… I have decided for Dino to be your trainer. He will be training you and Hibari at the same time."

"… ok…. What about everyone else?"

"I was going to tell them now." And he walked to the main room of the house where everyone was.

"Susie… Your trainer is Fong."

"Fong…? OH! THAT CHINESE GUY!"

"Yes… He will use his martial arts to train you with your bow and arrow. Colonello is Angela's trainer, since he uses a gun as well. Rythea, your trainer is Skull. Claire… you are lucky that Bel has agreed to train you."

"Bel? THAT USHISHISHISHI GUY? HE IS IN THE VARIA!"

"Just live with it. Christine, Yamamoto's dad has offered to train you, since he uses the sword as well. Justine, you will train with Mukuro." And Reborn walked away. "Oh. And never let your guard down." He said before jumping out the window.

NEXT DAY

You woke up from a deep sleep to find a small piece of paper beside you pillow. Looking at it, someone had written a note for you.

"Wear your coat for school or I'll bite you to death." You read quietly. The corner of the paper was ripped off. So hibird had sent it while you were asleep.

You wearily got out of bed, and quickly went to the bathroom to wash. Wearing your coat, and stuff Hibari bought you, you walked out to the main room to see everyone else all ready, eating at the table.

"Who cooked…?" you asked.

"Me and Claire!" Angela shouted.

TIME SKIP

Everyone walked out of the house, with a bag on their shoulders. Everyone found pencils and textbooks on their desk, so they put that in their bags as well. You put the key in your bag, and walked off to the street, to find a committee member infront of the house.

"….? Is that Kusakabe?" you asked yourself. He looked at you, and walked up to you.

"Are you the new committee member?" he said.

"Uh… seems so…"

"Please follow me."

"Uhm… What about my friends?"

"Seems as though Sawada san and his friends are here." You turned around to see everyone.

"Ok…" and you followed Kusakabe all the way to school.

"Kyo san and everyone else is waiting for you in the reception room. There is no need to be nervous." Kusakabe mumbled.

"Ok…" and the door slowly slid open. As you walked in, you heard whispers.

"Is she the new member? She's hot!" One said to another.

"Her hair is so pretty like that. Her fringe and pony tail!"

"Shut up." Hibari snapped.

"… ahaha…. Ha… haaaaa…" you laughed nervously.

"She is [last name] [first name]. And she will be the new member."

"It is nice to meet you, [name] san!" everyone said in unison. You blinked a couple of times, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all too!" and flowers blossomed out of each committee member.

You walked out of the reception room with Hibari, and he led you to your classroom. As he slid the door open, everyone in the class froze, including the teacher.

"Ah! Hibari san! Thankyou for bringing our new student!" The teacher laughed nervously.

"Hn." And he walked off. You scanned the room, and found that Susie, Christine and Angela were in the same class as you. They waved to you and you waved back.

"Now, please introduce yourself!" your teacher smiled.

"Hi everyone! My name is [last name] [first name]. Nice to meet you all!" You smiled.

"Hey! I think she is a bit too happy to be in the Disciplinary Committee!" A girl whispered, as you walked to a seat next to Christine.

"But she must be strong to be able to make Hibari san make her join the committee!"

You sighed, and sat down on the chair.

"Now that we have a disciplinary committee member in our class, everyone will have to behave!" The teacher said. Everyone groaned, and you nervously laughed.

LUNCH BREAK

You walked out of the classroom, and sighed. You had to go to the reception room for a meeting. You slid the door of the room open, and found a tonfa thrown at you. You dodged at the nick of time.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"KYO SAN! I AM VERY SORRY!" a member shouted, and he ran out of the room. Hibari sighed and stood up.

"… what happened…?"

"Nothing."

"Oh… ok…. What about the meeting…?"

"There is no meeting."

"Huh? Then why-…. *sigh* Anyways… I have a favour."

"What."

"Well. I don't really know where classes are so… can you give me tour around Nami chuu?"

"Hn. Follow me." And you followed Hibari.

"There's the toilet. Boys on that side, girls on the other."

"mhm."

"And bebehind the toilets, you will find students secretly smoking or bullying others."

"… ok…"

"The hall, for assembly. The gym. Dojo. Swimming Pool….." and etc.

As the tour was coming to an end, you were walking behind Hibari, to go back to your classroom when Hibari jumped infront of you, with his tonfas out.

"What the…"

"… which herbivore is doing this…" he growled. Looking at the floor, bricks were laid there. They were targeted at you.

"… that was meant to be aimed at me… right?"

"Hn."

"OH~~~ I missed the chance to knock you unconscious and kidnap you~~" someone said.

"Huh?"

"heh… Nice to meet you~~ I am Kiri Hitaro~~ I am here to kidnap you~~~" the blue-haired guy said.

"… well you are quite blunt…" you said, twitching.

"*sigh* bad luck I can't kidnap you today~~~ It would have been fun!" he exclaimed. He was seriously going nuts.

"Well then~~ Until my next plan~~ BYE!" and he hopped away. You twitched madly, and glared at the figure, getting smaller.

"He said Kiri Hitaro… right…?"

"Hn. Do you have anything to do with him." Hibari growled.

"…. I hope not… but he looks dangerously like that Jay Kim guy…"

"… That herbivore…."

"Yea…."

"Kamikorosu…"

"No… I want Dino to show up and train me so I can kick his ass real bad…"

"… what. That Bronco is going to train you…?"

"Yeah. Reborn said so… he is going to train you… again."

"Impossible. I am going to kill him."

"Yeah… do that while I'm not around…" and you walked off.

AT HOME

You sat at your desk, doing some homework you were given at school, when your room door opened. Swivelling around in your chair, you saw Christine.

"Christine! How may I help?"

"… I saw what happened…"

"… so you did…"

"Yeah… and I think something bad is going to happen soon…"

"Bad…?"

"Ye… We have to keep our guard… Otherwise we may get hurt…"

"Ok…"

~end of chapter 17~


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HELLO! I just wanted to tell everyone that there is a new writer with the username, storywriter126. I will be writing a fanfic with her, about the anime 'Black Rock Shooter'. There are two female characters named, 'Akane Kira' which is another name for storywriter126. The other girl character's name is 'Suzune Kira', which is the other name of ME! You may notice that there are two male characters. One is called Kumori Akuma. He will be another version of Hibari Kyoya. HEEHEEHEE! The other is called Kirihito Tsuda is another version of Kyouya Ootori. MWAHAHAHA! The story is coming soon to… …. Lol… I had to add that part…**

CHAPTER 18: MAY THE TRAINING BEGIN!

You walked to school, slowly, yawning along the way. As you entered the school gates, students passing by all bowed down at you. You nodded to them, smiled, replied back, and eventually arrived at the school roof.

"H-HEY! KYOYA! STOP IT!" You heard. You kicked the door open, and found a very good looking blond, holding a whip.

"KYOYA! STOP!" He shouted once more, but the skylark was surely deaf. The blond heard you walk onto the roof, and smiled brightly.

"Hey! You must be [name]! Nice to meet you! I am Dino!" he smiled his charming smile, while fighting with the committee chairman.

"Shut up and focus." Hibari growled.

"Kyoya! Stop! I have already trained you enough! I have to focus on helping [name]."

"Hn. No." and Hibari wacked Dino on the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL KYOYA!"

"Dino san! Are you ok?" Romario ran up to his boss.

"Ahaha… I'm fine… I get hit a lot by Kyoya so I'm used to it. Hehe." He mumbled, rubbing his head. You just stared, wide-eyed at the three people. So was this what your other yaoi fan frineds were thinking about? D18? You shook your head, and mentally kicked yourself for thinking about something insane.

"uh… Hi… I'm [last name] [first name]." you mumbled.

"HELLO! NICE TO MEET YA FINALLY!" Dino ruffled your hair.

"Yeah… You too."

"So! Show me your weapon." He said, looking straight into your [eye colour] eyes, with his golden ones.

"Uh… yeah…" and you took out a metal stick from up your sleeve. Pressing a button, the stick extended into a rod.

"WOAH! COOL!" Dino cheered. He took your rod and examined it.

"Ha! Reborn surely did choose an excellent weapon for you!" he said.

"Yeah… I really do not know how to use this thing…" you said, taking the rod back.

"Well… First, I will teach you some techniques. Since Kyoya uses a similar weapon, he can teach you at first. Then when you know how to attack and defend, I will train with you. For now, Kyoya will train you!" Dino smiled.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"What. I am going to bite you to death." Hibari growled at Dino.

"Uh… well… I GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK [name]!" and Dino ran off with Romario after him.

"Well… I will call you sensei for the time being…"

"Hn." And Hibari threw a tonfa at you.

"WOAH!" And you quickly blocked with your rod.

"Hn. You've got fast reflexes." He smirked.

"… I do? Why thankyou… sensei."

"Hn." And Hibari teached you how to twirl the rod, attack, defend, and special techniques, similar to his tonfa techniques.

"Cool! You are a great teacher!"

"Hn."

"I wonder what this button does…" and you pressed a small red button on the rod. In a quick blink, spikes were on the rod… very deadly, spiky spikes…

"YES! EPICNESS SHALL OCCUR!" You shouted.

"They are similar to my weapons."

"Huh?" and Hibari's tonfas had spikes as well.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…"

SUSIE AND FONG!

"Where the hell is the dumpling stand thingy!" Susie pouted. She was walking along the shopping district, where Reborn had said Fong will be.

"Fong is so not here."

"Are you talking about master?" a squeaky voice said. Looking down, Susie found a girl, with plaited hair.

"? I-pin?"

"Hello. You must be Susie, that I have been hearing from Lambo and the others."

"Yeah! I am! Ahahaha!"

"Susie san is a lot like Tsuna san's friend Yamamoto san." I-pin mumbled.

"AHAHA! Really? No~~" Susie blushed. "By the way. Do you know where Fong is?"

"Yes I do! Please follow me!" and Susie followed I-pin to a dumpling stand.

"Master. This is Susie."

*nod*

"I heard from Reborn san that you will be training her, so I led her to you."

*nod*

"You? Fong? You do not look like fong. He doesn't where sunglasses…" Susie mumbled. Fong made some hand gestures to follow him, and Susie followed him to a nearby park, where there was absolutely no one.

"… so… here?"

*nod*

"Can you please talk? It's kinda hard for me to understand you."

*nod* and then, the baby form of Fong jumped out of all the purple costume and sunglasses.

"Yay! Finally! Ahahaha!"

"Hello. I am the Arcobaleno Fong. Guardian of the storm pacifier."

"Oh… Um… Hi! I am Susie… uh… Guardian of the star… ring…?"

"It is very nice to meet you. Now, if you please, can you show me your weapon?"

"Yea sure!" and she took out her bow and arrow. It had blue streaks on it, and a very bony feature.

"This is an amazing weapon. As expected from Reborn."

"Ahahaha! Really? Cool! But…. I don't know how to use it…"

"Ok then. First I will teach you how to hold it." And Fong Jumped on Susie's shoulder.

"Hold the bow with your left hand. You are right-handed right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Now hold the arrow with your right hand."

"mhm."

"Place the end of the arrow in the dip there. Pull."

"This is awesome."

"Yeah. I know. Now, straighten your shoulders. And… let go." Susie let go of the arrow, and it flung straight forward, but after a second, the arrow started to go in every direction, and there was no wind.

"… Why is the arrow going crazy?"

"Ah. I see… that is a robotic arrow that Reborn has chosen, especially for you."

"Woah…"

CHRISTINE AND YAMAMOTO'S DAD

Christine opened the door of the sushi shop, and was greeted by sounds of slicing sushi.

"Welcome!" someone said.

"Oh! Christine! How are you!" Yamamoto said.

"Good. I am here to see your dad."

"Oh! He is right over there." And Yamamoto pointed to the place where sushi lay. Christine walked over.

"You must be Christine." Yamamoto's dad said.

"Uh yeah. I came here to… train…?"

"Yes. I heard from that baby."

"Yeah…"

"I heard you use a sword as your weapon."

"Mhm."

"ok. Follow me." He mumbled. "Takeshi! Take care of the customers for me!" he shouted to his son.

"YEAH! OK!" and Yamamoto's dad lead Christine to a small dojo.

"So. Show me your weapon."

"Uh… Here." And she handed him the sword.

"This is an excellent sword. Fantastic."

"Yeah… Reborn gave it to me."

"Well he must have a good eye for choosing swords. What does this do?" he said, pressing a certain button. Then the blade of the sword turned into spikes.

"Well this is a surprise." Christine mumbled.

RYTHEA AND SKULL

"Who the hell is Skull."

"It's me!" and Rythea turned around to see a baby with a helmet on.

"You?"

"Yes. I am the awesome Skull."

"Yeah… I hope you are awesome."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"*clears throat* anyways. Show me your weapon." And Rythea handed the baby the whip.

"Hmmm… Very interesting. Now. Do you know how to use it?"

"No. Duh."

"Hmph. Ok. Reborn told me that it has special features."

"Special?" Rythea questioned.

"Yeah. He sad you sould squeee it tightly and you will see."

"Ok." And squeezing the whip handle tightly, the single whip, extended, and six more whips sprouted out from the one whip.

"Woah! What the hell!" Skull exclaimed.

"What… the…"

"It must be very handy…" Skull mumbled.

CLAIRE AND… BEL… I FEEL VERY SORRY FOR HER…

"Why the hell did Reborn have to make Bel my trainer…" Claire mumbled.

"Ushishishishi~ Because he thought I will be a great trainer for you."

"WHAT THE!" And Claire spun around to find bel, laughing his creepy laugh.

"… I hate to say this… but I'd rather get Lussuria to train me."

"No. I am your trainer~ Ushishishishi~"

"Uh… Bel right? Who is that girl behind you? She looks familiar." Claire mumbled.

"Oh her? I found her in the Varia headquarters. What was her name again? Samantha… or something…"

"Samantha?" Claire said.

"CLAIRE! OH MY GOD! I AM IN THE KHR WORLD! Although I'd rather be in the Ace Attorney world or something…"

"SAMANTHA? SAMANTHA? OH MY GOD!"

"Ahahaha! This is… fun… but scary… especially when you are with the Varia…"

"Yeah… uhm… yeah…"

"Ushishishishi~ so you two know eachother?"

"Ya!" both exclaimed.

"Ok. So, Claire chan~~ Show me your weapons."

"Here." And Claire threw Bel her darts.

"Ushishishishi~ these are like my knives~ It should be very fun training you."

"… yeah… Oh, Samantha. After my training, pack your stuff. You are going to be living with us."

"Us? What do you mean 'us'."

"Oh. You will see."

JUSTINE AND MUKURO

"Kufufu~ So I am your trainer?"

"Yeah…"

"Kufufu~ You never know what that Arcobaleno has up his sleeve."

"Mhm."

"So. Show me your weapon."

"Ok." And Justine took out her scythe.

"Oya? What a very scary weapon you've got there. Kufufufu~"

"Yeah. Reborn gave it to me."

"Kufufu~ That arcobaleno…" Mukuro mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Can you teach me now?"

"Kufufu~ Sure~ After I set things up." And Mukuro set up Bamboo.

"Bamboo? What for?"

"Well. You have to cut people someday… Kufufu~ It is pretty fun~"

"Yeah… Ok…" and Justine cut through the bamboo with her silver scythe.

"Kufufufufufufu~ Cut clean~"

"Yeah…"

ANGELA AND COLONELLO

"Angela was walking along the park, when she heard a bird.

"You must be Angela, Kora!"

"Who? Huh? Where? What?"

"Up here!" and Angela looked up to see and blond baby, held by a bird.

"Oi! Come down!" She shouted.

"I will, Kora!" and Colonello jumped down. "I am Colonello. Guardian of the rain pacifier."

"'sup." She started off, nodding her head up. "I am Angela. Guardian of the Demon… ring…"

"… Demon… ring, kora?"

"Yeah. I don't know, that baby reborn gave it to me."

"I see. Anyways, show me your guns, kora!"

"Here." And she gave him a gun.

"What! These are just normal guns! I thought Reborn gave you special ones, kora!"

"Yeah… he said to flick it or something."

"Flick, kora?"

"Yeah. Like this." And when Angela flicked the gun, it changed into a huge cannon. (Black rock shooter reference? Lol)

"That is excellent… Kora…" Colonello mumbled.

"Mhm. Epic! I have a question."

"What is it, kora."

"Why do you add 'kora' to nearly everything you say?"

"It's a habit, kora!"

"Ok… Now I want cola…"

AFTER EVERYONE'S TRAINING

"That… was… the most exercise I have ever done in my whole life…" you mumbled. Hibari, had practically killed you, while training. As you opened the door of the house, you were greeted with a glomp by Claire.

"Gah! Get off me!"

"Sorry! But guess what!"

"What."

"Samantha is here!" Claire cheered.

"Really?"

"Hey guys!" Samantha appeared.

"OMG! YOU'RE HERE! Wait… what about yor clothes and all that stuff?" You mumbled.

"Oh. Reborn knew that I came, so he gave me a room here, and all the clothes and blah blah!"

"Cool. Wow… wow… did you get… weapons or something?"

"Yeah. Reborn gave me a spear. It's quite cool actually."

"Who's your trainer?"

"My trainer…? Uh… well… what was his name again…? Uhm…. Menma? Emma? No… uhm…"

"Enma? SERIOUSLY? ENMA?" You shouted.

"Yeah… WHY? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM? WHAT?"

"No… Just that he is really strong…"

"Oh. It's ok! He said he won't go too harsh."

"Well that's a relief!"

NEXT DAY

"SUSIE! WHERE ARE YOU! SUSIE!" you heard. You ran out to the main room, to find Claire, running around the house in a miraculous speed.

"Claire! What's wrong?"

"Susie! She's gone missing!"

"Well she might have gone to school earlier!"

"But that's not it! There's a letter in her room!"

"Ok. Stay calm." And you walked to Susie's room. You saw a letter on her bedside table. It said,

_**Hello, everyone~ I will be kidnapping this girl from everyone! Have a great time finding her!**_

_**-Kiri Hitaro-**_

"That… bastard…" you mumbled, crumpling the paper.

"EVERYONE! EMERGENCY MEETING! CALL TSUNA'S AND THOSE PEOPLE!" you shouted.

TIME SKIP

Everyone was gathered around the table, and you threw the letter.

"Susie's kidnapped?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Mhm." Samantha nodded.

"… Susie… How dare they kidnap Susie." Yamamoto was scary now.

"I… am… so going to punch that mother fu-" and Christine covered your mouth with her hand.

"Language."

"Sorry. But I'm so going to kick that guy's ass… real bad…."

~end of chapter 18~

A/N: Plz review and read next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: HER SECRET

"… today is Saturday right?" You asked.

"Yeah…" Samantha replied.

"… I'm going to find Susie today."

"Do you know where he is?"

"the letter said near the beach… somewhere dark…"

"Beach… dark… The cave?" Tsuna mentioned.

"There's a cave? There?"

"Yes. It is the only dark place near the beach."

"Ok. Let's go there!"

THE BEACH

Everyone had brought their weapons. You didn't know what would happen. As everyone reached the cave, Tsuna was shaking.

"Tsuna. It will be ok." Samantha said.

"… o-o-o-o-ok-k-k-k-k"

"Let's go." And everyone stepped in. You lit the torch, and found two paths.

"Two… We will have to split up."

"EEEHHH?"

"Tsuna. It's ok. Me, Samantha, Claire, Yamamoto, and Christine will go to the left. Rythea, Tsuna, Hibari, Angela and Gokudera go right." And everyone parted.

As you walked along, you were shaking. You've never been in this situation before.

"What's that smell." You heard Samantha say.

"What smel- oh… That smells bad…" Claire mumbled. You turned around to find Claire staring at something on the cold floor.

"Claire. What's wrong?" You asked, and looked down as well. What you found was very… very… very shocking. There was a bow and arrow on the floor, the top part covered in red.

"… so that smell was blood…" Yamamoto mumbled, frowning.

"… Quick. She might not be far from here." And everyone hurried forward, following the smell of blood, until you all came to a large place in the cave.

"Nothing here…" you mumbled.

"Wait… What's that…" you heard Samantha. She walked over to the middle of the place, when she felt cold bars.

"… there's a small cell here…" she whispered.

"… Susie…" Yamamoto mumbled, looking down at the figure lying down on the cold floor, in the cell.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Everyone turned around to see Claire, being held by a male, with aknife at er neck.

"You did the wrong thing to come here." He mumbled.

"… Kiri… Hitaro…" Yamamoto growled.

"Heh~ So everyone came as well~~ This would be fun~~killing all of you~"

"… SHUT UP!" You shouted, and took out your rod. Yamamoto took out his katana, Christine took out hers as well. Rythea had her whip, and Samantha had her spear.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE SUSIE!"

"… it's for fun~~"

"SHE IS NOT A FREAKIN' TOY!" and you charged t him. He swiftly dodged, and kicked your stomach.

"[name]!" Claire shouted. She struggled to let go. Eventually, she hit Hitaro's face with her fist, and took her darts out, when something hit Hitaro's head.

"What the hell!" he shouted. There, laying on the floor was a tonfa.

"You… for disturbing the peace of Namimori… I'll bite you to death…"

"heh~ Your welcome~~~"

"…" and the fighting continued. Tsuna's team had ran to your side of the cave to help fight against Kiri Hitaro. Samantha, who did not know how to use her spear, staid near the cell, where you and Yamamoto defended her.

"I wish I knew how to use this freakin spear…" she mumbled.

"It's ok." You managed to speak out Everyone was pretty beat up. Kiri Hitaro was just too strong.

"Heh… Fine… I will make a deal… Hand me over that Samantha girl, and I will let Susie go."

"… why the hell do you want Samantha?"

"… she is special… I need her for something~~" he chimed.

"… [name]… it's ok…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU GOING CRAZY?" Everyone shouted.

"But… It's the only way to save Susie…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" Christine shouted.

"SAMANTHA! HE'S TRICKING US!" Angela shouted. Samantha faced Kiri Hitaro and said,

"Promise me, that you will let Susie go…"

"Sure." And the cell opened. Yamamoto walked in and carried Susie out of the cell.

"Sorry guys… Thanks for everything…" Samantha mumbled.

"STOP SAYIN THOSE SHIT!" You shouted.

"Heh~~ Time to get rid of you~~" and the knife was back out again. He pressed it, slowly on to Samantha's neck. As he pressed harder, blood slid down Samantha's neck.

"STOP IT!" You shouted, when suddenly, flames came from the entrance of the place. Everyone turned their heads to see who did this.

"If you kill her, the next thing you'll see is crimson red." He said.

"… e-e-enma?" You said.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled, glaring at the kidnapper with his red eyes, when you felt a horrible aura come from beside Kiri Hitaro.

"Samantha?" Enma asked.

"…" everyone turned around to look at her. She was in a flare of blue flames, shaking on the floor.

"… Don't… you… dear… hurt my friends…" she growled. Still surrounded by the blue flame, she walked over to her spear and picked it up.

CENSORED VIOLENCE! I WILL NOW GO TO WHEN THE BATTLE IS OVER!

Yamamoto carried Susie, bridal style out of the cave. You dragged Kiri Hitaro behind you, by his collar. He was knocked out, unconscious. The police, was on the beach, and handcuffed the kidnapper. Susie was taken to the hospital, and everyone else injured were taken to hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Your arm was bandaged, and you stared at Yamamoto, who was staring at Susie. She lay on the bed, with the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Yamamoto just stared, and stared. At least he was the one who got to punch Kiri Hitaro the last.

"Susie…" he mumbled. Susie opened her eyes slowly, and stared at Yamamoto, and smiled.

"Susie!" he shouted, and buried his face into the blanket, holding her cold hands. She just smiled. Nothing else. The thing everyone did not know, was that she would not be able to speak for two weeks, due to the shock she was given. You walked out of the room, to find Enma, Samantha and Reborn.

"Enma. Once she and you recover, make sure you train her hard, but also make sure you protect her at all cost.. Because she is special." Reborn said, hiding his eyes with his hat, and he walked away.

"A-are you sure you'll be okay with hard training?" Enma asked, slightly blushing.

" I'll soon see…" Samantha mumbled. Reborn had told you, Samantha won't be a guardian, yet she will be the one who overlooks the guardians. Aka, the 'mother' in a way…

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" you smirked, walking up to them.

"L-l-l-lovebirds?" enma stuttered.

"Don't be too shocked enma!" you said, playfully punching his arm.

"Uh… I will be going now to check on Claire… Bye!" and Samantha ran off.

"Uh… I should go check on Tsuna kun…" and Enma ran off as well. You giggled to yourself, and sighed, leaning on the window sill. The sky was clear, without a cloud in sight. You were enjoying, admiring the outside view, when you felt something on your shoulder. Out f the corner of your eye, you saw black hair.

"You did a great job fighting, Hibari… I mean… Sensei." You mumbled. His forehead was on your shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"You did great as well." He mumbled, into your skin. "But not as good as me." He said, taking his forehead off your shoulder. He kissed your cheek slightly, and you turned around to face him.

"… what was that for…" you mumbled.

"Hn." And he kissed your forehead. "Go get some rest." He said, while walking away.

NEXT DAY

You woke up and checked the time. 9:05am.

"… I slept for a really long time…" you mumbled. The first thing you did, was take a shower etc, and walked to Susie's room. She was already awake, and was looking out the window.

"Good morning." You said. She looked at you, and smiled.

"Oh yeah… You can't talk…"

*nod*

"I should buy you a whiteboard, so you can talk." And you ran to your room. Coming back with a small whiteboard and a whiteboard marker, you handed it to Susie. She smiled and wrote something on it.

"Thankyou." It said.

"I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO GET YOUR VOICE BACK AGAIN!" You shouted… very loudly. Everyone came running into the room.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG!" Christine shouted.

"huh?"

"Susie! You're awake!" Claire chimed.

"Good morning." Samantha mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello~~" Angela chimed.

"Susie!" Rythea shouted.

"Hi guys…" Justine mumbled.

"Good morning everyone." Susie wrote.

~end of chapter 19~

A/N: plz review and read next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: AFTER…

The next day (which is a Sunday) you spent the whole time with Susie, just in case something really bad happened to her again. She would write and write on the whiteboard, smile, then sleep, eat, blah blah blah, but not talk.

"Susie… do you want to try to talk again?" you asked.

"I'll try" she wrote.

"Ok then… let's start off with the alphabet." You mentioned. She opened her mouth to speak. The movements of her mouth were correct, but no voice came out. Nothing.

You still didn't give up and kept teaching her, when you had enough teaching for today.

"… ok… We are done with our lesson today. Later on, another teacher will be here." You sighed.

"…? Who?" she wrote.

"… uhm. DUH! Yamamoto? Although he may not be the best teacher…"

"… it's ok… He will be a great teacher." She wrote, rubbing out the previous message.

NEXT DAY

"HEY GUYS! HOW'S LIFE!" Claire shouted at everyone.

"… good." Everyone murmured.

"[name]… how is Susie?" Yamamoto asked, with a very… very worried face expression.

"… she still can't talk… but she is quite happy. She may not be able to come to school for a while…"

"… Can visit your house later today? I want to meet her." He mentioned, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, sure. I was thinking about making you teach her how to talk again…"

"FINE BY ME!" and the school bell rang.

As you walked along the corridor, you didn't feel like going to class. After all the committee members did not have to attend all lessons, so you decided to go to the school oval, and walk around a few times.

As you kicked up dirt, and stared at the blue sky, you heard yelling and a child's laughter.'

"NYAHAHAHA! You can't do anything about it!" the kid shouted.

"Oi! Come back or something might go wrong!" the older one shouted back. As you walked closer and closer to them, you soon realised that the kid was Lambo and the older one was Tsuna.

"Tsuna… Why aren't you in class?" you questioned.

"eh? OHH! SORRY! Just… um…"

"Chasing Lambo?"

"… yeah… he exploded most of the bushland here… Hibari san will get very mad…"

"although he's always mad…"

"Ahaha! Yeah! Well… uh… I will quickly catch Lambo and go back to class."

"No, it's ok! I will catch hi, and you can go to class." You said.

"b-but! The teacher! He will scorn at me for being really late!"

"Just say that [name] san said that you were to be forgiven or something like that. They won't budge once they hear a committee member's name."

"o-ok. Thankyou, [name] san!" and Tsuna ran off. You felt something cling on to your leg. Looking down, you found Lambo.

"So you give up the game? Well that was no fun!" you fake-pouted.

"t-t-t-t-t-t-there…" Lambo stuttered, while pointing to a nearby bush.

"… yeah, it's just a bush."

"b-but… I saw something…"

"? Like what?"

"… gh… Gotta… stay… calm… WWWAAAAHHH! IT'S TOO SCARY!" and the purple bazooka was out of his hair in no time. It was thrown in the air, and as it was coming down, you shouted.

"NO LAMBO! NOT HERE!" you dived to get the kid out of the way of the bazooka, but instead, it fell on you.

You found yourself in a puff of pink smoke. As the smoke disappeared slowly, you could make out the silhouette of someone in front of you. When the smoke fully disappeared, your eyes widened.

"… uhm… uh…"

"… [name]?" he asked.

"… uh… yeah… please get of me…" you mumbled. He had pinned you to the floor… or pinned your future self to the floor… He was Hibari Kyoya, the older version.

"… hn…" and he got off. Sitting up, you looked around the place.

"… uh… where am I?"

"… my house…"

"… WHAT IS MY FUTURE SELF DOING AT YOUR HOUSE?"

"… who knows…" he smirked. "… more danger is coming…" he mumbled.

"What? What kind of danger?"

POOF!

You were back to your normal time, and found yourself in the reception room.

"… well hello there…" you mumbled.

"…" Hibari just glared, and finally said, "… was that you…"

"… who? Huh?"

"… she looked like you…"

"… w-well, I got hit by the ten year bazooka… so… my future self came…"

"… hn…"

"w-why… did she do something?"

"… she was in a yukata…"

"PHEW! I thought something went… weird…"

"… it was half undone…"

"oh well… WHAT? HUH? WHAT?"

"hn…"

"w-what… uh… b-but…"

"… what was my future self doing when you arrived there." Hibari asked, walking up to you. Looking at the floor, you answered.

"… well… uhm… he… uhm…"

"did this to you… right." And Hibari pinned you to the floor.

"H-HEY! Get off me…" you growled.

"hn… why should I."

"… yeah… ok… your future self was like that when I arrived… ok? Now get off!"

"No. Even thought he is still me, I can't let anyone else pin you to the floor." He mumbled. You looked at him, disgusted. He was still the same Hibari Kyoya anyway.

"Ok, Ok. Now that you have pinned me to the floor, you can get off now."

"hn." Hibari quickly kissed your lips, and got off you. You groaned as you got up.

"gosh I am getting old…" you mumbled. Then the reception room door burst open.

"[name]! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Tell me why I get surrounded in blue flames when I get really mad?" it was Samantha.

"what? Oh, well… Reborn told me… It's because something went wrong during your teleportation to this world… You came to the KHR world, but your powers somehow got mixed up with Rin's power from Ao no Exorcist…"

"… oh… ok then… thanks… bye!" and she ran off.

AFTER SCHOOL

"[name]! Wait up!" someone shouted, as you were walking out of the school buildings. Turning around, you found Yamamoto, followed by the others.

"Oh hey! Came to see Susie?"

"Yup!"

"Ok then! Let's go!" and you led them to the house you and your friends were living in (which was right next to Nami chuu).

"Yamamoto, follow me." You said, as everyone was taking their shoes off.

"Ok!" and he followed you to Susie's room. You slid the door open, and Yamamoto ran in, hugging Susie tightly.

"SUSIE! I MISSED YOU! HOW ARE YOU?" he said, letting go.

"I'm fine. Thanks. How was school?" she wrote.

"Fun! But then boring, without you to play with…" he mumbled, blushing. Susie playfully punched his arm.

"So! I'll leave Yamamoto to teach you how to talk again!" you said, and walked out of the room.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"SUSIE! YOU CAN COME TO SCHOOL!" Yamamoto shouted, as he ran up to hug Susie. Every single girl glared, jealous.

"Y-yeah… Thanks to your teaching skills!" she whispered. She still wasn't used to talking, after two weeks of being mute.

Then, the sentence TYL Hibari said rang in your head.

"More danger is coming."

"Oi, [name]. We have to talk…" Reborn appeared.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure! What is it?"

"Somethings going on…"

~end of chapter 20~

A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I was food poisoned… anyways… plz review and read next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Reply to Leo-in-Wonderland- How I got food poisoned? Well… I went outside to exercise with my sister. She got hungry and wanted to eat something so I agreed to eat with her. We decided to eat meat pie. The rest of the day was ok. I felt nothing bad in my stomach, until midnight. I ran to the toilet and… YEAH! Puked… T-T… I didn't eat a single thing for a day and a half, apart from one sip of water…**

CHAPTER 21: THE BAD THING

"What bad thing?" you asked, confused.

"… who knows… Don't let your guard down…" Reborn mumbled back.

"… don't tell me it's that Kiri Hitaro…"

"I am sure it won't be him again. He got scared after you got into your full-on mad mode."

"Cool. Thanks for the information reborn! See ya!" and you ran off.

"Hey! I have to go patrol the school grounds, so I'll be off first!" you said to your friends.

"SEE YOU!" Claire shouted, as you ran off to the first building to patrol.

IN CLASS

"Claire chan, can you take this pile of papers to the reception room?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh, careful not to get into too much trouble…"

"It's fine sensei!" and Claire walked off. As she stopped at door of the reception room, she slowly… very slowly opened the door, just a crack, and looked through, just incase a tonfa came flying.

Looking through the crack with her brown eyes, she found Hibari, looking at you. You were being very… unusual… Claire looked at your eyes, and the colour was dark green.

"Huh? [name] doesn't have dark green eyes! She has [eye colour] ones! Who is she?" she thought to herself.

"… although… she looks EXACTLY like [name]…" she added to her thought. Suspicious about this random situation, she stayed, peeking through the crack.

Hibari had his arms wrapped around your waist, and 'you' were looking up at him, when 'you' untied your necktie and threw it on the floor. Hibari just smirked and kissed you.

Claire stared, shocked. She was so outraged with Hibari kissing the 'fake you'. Still holding the mass of papers, she slid the door open with her foot, and yelled.

"OI HIBARI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING!" she whisper-yelled.

"Hn? What are you doing here." He glared, letting go of 'you'. Claire put the stack of papers down, and put her hand on her hip.

"Can't you see? That is sooo not [name]." she glared. He looked at 'you' and back to Claire.

"What are you saying. Get out."

"… fine then. Before I go… Look into her eyes… I can't believe you can't tell the difference between someone else, and the person you actually love." And she walked out of the door, slamming the door closed with her feet again.

On the other hand, the real you was happily walking along the school corridor, to go to the place behind the toilets where Hibari said 'herbivores' would be.

"Hmmm… There is no one here. Maybe Hibari made them too scared to even take their cigarette packets out." You mumbled to yourself, and skipped off.

As you walked across the school oval, you found Claire, running up to you.

"Claire! You should be in class. What are you doing out here?" you asked. She stopped in front of you, looking down at the floor.

"… Claire? What's wrong? What happened?"

".. Don't get too shocked."

"… ok…" and she whispered to you about the second version of you.

"… What? He did? No way…"

"I'm serious. He couldn't even tell the difference between you and that other one.

"… I should go see that girl." And you turned around to go to the reception room, when a squeaky voice interrupted.

"You shouldn't do that." It was Reborn.

"Reborn? Hello! And Why is that?" You asked.

"The inventor, made the clone version of you, so she can destroy the real you with the fake you, and take the guy she wants, which in this situation, is Hibari."

"… WHAT? Well she is an idiot, creating another me. Why can't she just make another girl 'like' me."

"… Well these are her plans not mine. Anyway, you should never make eye contact with her. It's dangerous." Reborn reminded you.

"… Ok… then… Claire, go check if the other me is gone, and tell me. I'll be right here." You asked.

"Sure thing!" she said, while running off. A while later, she came back.

"She's not there. You can go visit him." She said, panting.

"Thanks Claire! Now, you can go back to class. Tell the teachers you had some business to do with me."

"Ok, Thanks! Bye! See ya!" and she ran off.

"Good luck, [name]." Reborn said, while walking off. You walked to the reception room, and slowly slid the room door open. You glared at Hibari, with one of your glares.

"So… How is your work going…" you mumbled, walking up to him.

"… Good…"

"… Who was she."

"Who…"

"Her… Apparently she looked just like me."

"Hn. She did."

"And, I guess that's why you kissed her… and she undid her necktie… SERIOUSLY! DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?"

"Hn. Shut up. I'm working."

"… and you didn't know she was the fake me.." you mumbled. Hibari stopped with the pen, and walked up to you. He lifted up your chin and looked at you.

"… She had dark green eyes… You've got [eye colour] ones…"

"Let go." And you pushed him away.

"… I'm sorry…" he mumbled, looking away.

"If you are, then look AT ME and say it."

"… I'm sorry." He said, again, looking at you.

"… Next time, pay attention to that person, if she is real or not."

"… Hn."

"Hibari! I'm back!" someone said, at the door. She sounded like you. You didn't dare look her way, and covered your eyes with your hands.

"She's the other me, right?" You asked.

"Hn."

"Say yes or no! not just 'Hn'"

"Yes."

"Ok. I can't look her in the eyes, or else I will die or something like that." You mumbled.

"Hn."

"Oh. So you noticed? That baby is very smart!" No. 2 said.

"… Shut up, and go away!" you growled.

"Ok then~ Since you can't fight with your eyes covered, I will fight you some other time." No. 2 said, and she disappeared.

"Is she gone?" you said.

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good." And you uncovered your eyes.

"There HAS to be another way to look at here… Only if there are special goggles or something…" You thought.

"… That baby gave me glasses for you to wear." Hibari said, walking towards his desk drawer.

"Ok. Thanks." And you put the glasses on. It had White rim, and were not sunglasses, unfortunately.

"I shall be going then. If you see here again… Tell me, and I will bash her up." You mumbled, and walked out of the door.

AFTER SCHOOL

As you walked out of the school grounds, and walked to your house, something struck your mind.

"… OH GOSH! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" you mumbled. You opened the house door, to find that no one was home, until…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. Everyone was there, including Byakuran, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari.

"… I-I thought you guys didn't know…" you mumbled, shocked.

"Of course we know! You are part of the family!" Tsuna added.

"AWW! Thanks, Tsuna!" you said, squeezing him tightly.

"Here! We bought presents for you!" Haru added.

You walked over to the table of presents, and picked the first present.

_To: [name] san…_

_Happy birthday! I hope you have a great day today!_

_-Tsuna-_

and more of those.

Tsuna had bought you earrings to wear, which had rabbit faces on them.

"Aw! Thanks Tsuna!" and you put them on. Gokudera just gave you a card and Yamamoto gave you a big blue rabbit plushy. Ryohei bought you a scarf (which was sooo not him), and Kyoko and Haru, both bought you a statue of you, made of glass. The statue held her rod, in an awesome pose. Lambo bought you grape candy, and Mukuro bought you another pair of earrings, which was a stud, with a diamond. Chrome bought you a shirt, which was black and loose, and Angela bougt you stationary. Most of your friends bought you stationary, notebooks, etc.

"Oi, Hibari. What about your present." Reborn smirked.

"Hn." And Hibird landed on his head.

"You didn't bring her one?" Reborn asked. Hibari reached for Hibird, which was on his head, and put him on your head.

"… Happy Birthday…" he mumbled.

"b-but… He's yours!" you said.

"It's not Hibird. I bought another bird." He said, and the 'real' Hibird came.

"CUTE! What are you going to call it?" Christine asked.

"umm… uh…"

"Kyo chan! Name it Kyo chan!" Susie mentioned.

"Kyo-chan? That's cute!" you exclaimed. You reached for the bird on your head. It perched on your finger.

"Hello there, Kyo chan…"

~end of chapter 21~

A/N: The 'bad thing' is not over yet! I made another chapter quickly, to make up for the really late update. Anyways, Plz review and read next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: PROBLEMS

The party continued. You received so many presents! You went around the house with your new bird Kyo chan on your head. The other thing was, that the glasses were annoying you so much. They kept slipping off your nose.

The party was over, and everyone went home, except for your friends since they lived with you. Sitting up on your bed, you stared at the bird Hibari gave you. It looked exactly like Hibird, except a bit smaller. Then it hit you. What if it was a clone of hibird? Your eyes widened and you immediately grabbed your phone, and called Hibari.

"…" he said.

"Is this Hibari?" you asked.

"Hn."

"… Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I have to ask you something."

"What."

"…Is Kyo chan a clone of Hibird? Like, you know like what happened to me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"… I bought her from the pet shop." He mumbled, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Oh… Ok then. Bye! Oh and thanks for the bird!"

"Hn."

"Ok… Bye! Good night!" and you hung up.

NEXT MORNING

You woke up from the sound of a very familiar song. Looking up from your pillow,you found Kyo chan singing 'Trust Me' (Durarara ending 1).

"… I never knew you could sing my favourite song… Who taught you?"

"Hibari~"

"Oh… so you can say his name as well? What about mine?"

"[name]~ [name]~"

"Ok… Time to get to school…" and you got out of bed.

AT SCHOOL

While you were patrolling the school grounds, you were interrupted with your job by Reborn.

"Meet at Tsuna's house after school. Everyone will be there. Bring along Hibari as well."

"… Ok…"

"It's about the cloning."

"Oh… I'll be there."

"Good. Bye then." And he walked off.

AT TSUNA'S PLACE

You stood at the doorstep, and rang the doorbell. Hibari eventually decided to come along as well.

"My! Hello there! Are you Tsuna kun's friends?" Nana asked.

"Yes! We are here to meet Tsuna!"

"Well then! Please come in!" and you were led up to Tsuna's room.

"HELLO TSUNA!" You shouted, slamming the door open. He stared at you, wide eyed.

"Uh. Hi [name]. You must be happy today…" Tsuna mumbled.

"I am so not happy today! Hahaha! I am pissed like hell, that I want to kill anyone who gets in my way! HAHAHA!" You laughed.

"Uh… haha… Come here and sit down." Tsuna said, pointing to his bed.

"Ok then!" and you forcefully dragged Hibari to sit next to you.

"Is everyone here." Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Yes! Time to kick some butt!" You growled.

"Nice attitude. Ok then. With Mammon's illusion, I was able to find the secret base of the people behind this."

"… How did Mammon agree with you?" You asked.

"Money, of course."

"Oh…"

"Anyways. Their secret base is underground. The entrance is in the forest."

"… The forest? So many bad memories of Dino san's turtle…" Tsuna and Gokudera mumbled.

"I will show everyone the way to their hideout." Reborn mumbled. "This Saturday, meet up in front of Nami chuu."

"Ok." And the meeting was over.

SATURDAY

"Ok. Everyone's here. Follow me." And everyone followed Reborn.

You arrived in Namimori forest.

"… There's nothing here." You mumbled.

"Yamamoto, take your rain box weapon out." Reborn ordered.

"Ok." And it suddenly started to rain.

"Hey! There's and entrance over there!" Tsuna shouted.

"Go in there. We all look like their subordinates, so it's ok."

"Eh? How?" You mumbled.

"Mukuro's here."

"Kufufu~ I came here because Nagi wanted to." Mukuro suddenly appeared.

"… ok…"

"… Hn."

"Let's go…" and everyone walked in to the base. Passing an unusual door, you stopped in front of it, and looked in the peep hole. It was dark, but you could make out figures walking around in there. This was when you noticed, that the figures walking around all looked like you, but all with dark green eyes.

"Tch." And you walked away.

AT THE BOSS'S OFFICE

"Who is it?"

"Boss, I am here to give you your tea." Mukuro said.

"Oh, Come in!" the male voice said. Mukuro (who looks like one of the subordinates) opened the door, and walked in.

"Here you go. Nice and warm."

"Thankyou." And as the boss drank his tea, Mukuro signalled to everyone else to come in. You stepped in the room, followed by everyone else. The illusion disappeared, and everyone looked like their normal self.

"W-what!" You shouted. "I thought the one behind the other me would be a girl, trying to get Hibari!" You said, disappointed.

"Well, unfortunately, I am not." The boss mumbled. He was around 17, 18 years old.

"Then… No way… Are you gay?" Claire shouted.

"I AM NOT!" The boss shouted again. "The name's Tsumori Yuki. And I am not gay."

"…Then why do you want Hibari?" Christine glared.

"I don't want that violent person…"

"Then who." Susie added.

"Hm~ I wanted [name]!"

"HUH?" Everyone shouted.

"Why me." You growled.

"Well… You and your friends bashed up my best friend, Kiri Hitaro. I got pissed off, and did some research on you… But you were cuter than what I had thought…" Yuki smirked.

"… You damned idiot…" You growled.

"So… and then?" Reborn interrupted.

"So, I made clones of you, so I can have some company. The others have surely made me appy, but I thought it wasn't right, unless I got a hold of [name]. So I planned all this, and I knew you would come, looking for me." He said. Another 'you' walked up to him, and he let 'you' sit on his lap. The real you stared, disgusted. Hell no, you would never go to THAT pervert!

"So… Let's make a deal. You hand over [name], and I will stop annoying you."

"WHAT KIND OF DEAL IS THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted.

"… a deal…"

"Gh… Why you…" and in a blink of an eye, you took out your rod and managed to hit Yuki's head.

"OW! Damn you… [name]! GO GET THEM!" Yuki shouted to the other you and many other yous' came into the room. And I mean… MANY. The strongest one, which was the one with purple eyes, aimed at fighting at you.

"YOU IDIOT!" You cursed some more at the puppet. No matter how many times you stabbed it, or anyone stabbed it, it kept healing itself.

"I made [name], who will never die. She heals very quickly." Yuki said, in his seat.

"…Son of a…" More stabbing continued, more [name]s appeared.

"You will never find out how to kill it. It's too hard." Yuki sighed. Then you remembered. You had seen a switchboard in the room you looked through before. It said "all [name]s SHUT DOWN." You stabbed hard at the other you, and it staggered back. You took this chance to run back to the room.

Running, running and running, you finally arrived at the room. You kicked it open, and found all the other yous' gone, until you saw the silhouette of someone else in the room.

"So, you remembered how to stop all the others?" the silhouette spoke.

"… Tsumori Yuki… How the hell did you come here."

"Oh, just some mechanics."

"Tch." And you walked in, and towards the switchboard. The door closed, and locked itself.

"Oi. Don't lock the door! It's unfair-" and you were cut off by the sudden movement of being pinned to the wall.

"Let… GO!" you struggled to let go, but he was too strong.

"… No…"

"… DAMN YOU" and you kicked all you could, but… it did not work… unfortunately.

"I'm not letting go of you, until you give up on that cloud guardian."

"HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" You shouted. He smirked and leaned closer to you.

"Why. I have more money than him. I am more handsome than him, smarter than him, stronger than him… What else does he have that I don't?" He whispered, inching closer to you. You frowned, and kicked furiously.

"You are soooo not stronger than him. He is the strongest guardian! DUDE! In which time period do you live that you didn't know that!"

"Hm? Well you are quite stubborn than I thought." And he came closer and closer, until you could feel his breath.

You tried to take your rod out, but it was no use. He had pinned you, holding on to your wrist.

"Let go of here." A husky voice spoke from the door. Yuki let go of you, and turned around, when he was hit by a flying tonfa.

"Hibari! I thought the door was locked!" You exclaimed.

"Hn." And he walked to the tonfa on the floor. He picked it up, and Yuki groaned in agony, on the floor.

"Bastard…" he mumbled. You walked up to Yuki, and glared down at him.

"… Don't you DARE make another me ever again!" you shouted, and started kicking him. And punching him. And kicking him… AND MORE VIOLENCE!

After all the kicking and punching, and Hibari enjoying the sound of cracking bones, and walked to the switchboard, and pressed the off button.

You and Hibari quickly ran back to where everyone was.

Samantha was… again, in blue flames. Christine held her sword, which was stabbed in the heart of one of the clones. Susie still held her bow and arrow. Claire was taking out some darts from the clone's body. Angela held her gun, which had transformed into a cannon. Justine removed her scythe from one of the body of the clones. Tsuna went back to his normal mode, Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head, with Gokudera shouting at him. Rythea untied her whip, which was tightly squeezing one of the clones, and enma helped Samantha go back to her normal self.

NEXT DAY

You woke up, again from the sound of Kyo chan singing. There was a letter clawed in its feet. It was from Reborn.

_It is time to go back now…_

It said.

~end of chapter 22~

A/N: Gosh… I'm losing track of when my fanfics are meant to be uploaded… I AM REALLY SORRY! SO SORRY! WWWAAAAAHHHH! I was a bit… stresses… I guess? Hehehehehe… anyways, plz review and read next chapter! Which will be the last chapter…


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: TO SAY GOODBYE, IS A HARD THING…

You stared at the letter. Go back… back home… You've been here for so long, it felt like home to you. But… it was time to go back. You slowly walked out of your room, to find everyone else happily talking in the lounge room.

"Hey, everyone…" You mumbled.

"GOOD MORNING!" They all shouted.

"… We are going back."

"Back? Where?" Samantha asked.

"… Home… Our own world…"

"… Oh…" and no one spoke after that. Everyone decided to meet at Namimori shrine. EVERYONE, even Byakuran.

NAMIMORI SHRINE

You and your friends all stood in front of the Shrine. You packed your clothing, including the committee coat, and shoes Hibari bought you. Later, one by one, everyone else started showing up, and last, was Mukuro.

"[name]…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Don't worry! I am sure we will meet again!" You smiled, hiding your sorrow, and the feeling of a whole in your heart. Tsuna looked up at you, with slightly teary eyes. You smiled softly and walked up to him. You hugged him tightly, and you felt warm tears on your shoulders.

"Thankyou, [name]… for everything…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hey! I didn't do that much!"

"Well, you did take care of us at your place! AHAHA!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Good luck in your upcoming battles! Who knows when it might come!" you cheered up.

Rythea patted Tsuna on the head, telling him not to cry with his dying will. Gokudera and Claire were glaring at each other for some unknown reason, but you knew, that they liked eachother. Christine was talking with Shoichi, who was madly blushing, and Justine and Mukuro were talking together. Samantha and Enma were blushing. Byakuran wouldn't let go of hugging Angela, and Yamamoto was hugging Susie.

You sighed, and turned to Reborn.

"Reborn… How do we exactly go back?"

"Shoichi has his ways." Reborn said, covering his eyes with the brim of his hat.

"Cool…" and you turned back to the others.

"EVERYONE! LET'S GO!" You shouted. So Hibari didn't come afterall. Shoichi gave everyone a pill to munch on.

"It will send everyone back to where you came from." He said. You looked around, to see if Hibari came, one last time.

"Ok then. Let's go." And you were about to pop the pill in your mouth, when you saw something run real fast, and then it hugged you. It took you a few seconds to realise that someone was hugging you. That person let go, and you looked into silver-blue eyes.

"… So you came?" You mumbled.

"Hn." Hibari came. He looked at you for a moment, and kissed you, for the last time.

"Alright, alright. Time to go now." Reborn said. Everyone popped the pill in their mouths, and munched on it. You smiled at Hibari, and before everything went blurry, you saw Hibari smile back at you. Tears rolled down your cheeks, and in a blink, you found yourself back at home.

"[name]! WAKE UP!" Your mum called from downstairs.

"COMING!" You shouted. You ran down the stairs, to find your mum cooking and Helen on the couch, flicking through channels.

"You must have been tired to sleep for so long!" Your mum said.

"… It was tiring." You mumbled.

BONUS PART TO THIS CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA!

After school, Rythea had pissed you off, so you were chasing her around the whole of the town… not exactly, but… you get what I mean. As you were running, you caught a glimpse of a certain black-haired male sitting under the tree. He was sleeping. You stopped chasing Rythea, and crouched down to eye-level with the male. He was wearing the uniform of the school in which Hibari and the others had once gone to. You clapped your hands loudly and he woke up. He groaned and stared at you.

"… Huh?" He said.

"Oi. If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold-" and you were cut off. He looked at you, with dark brown eyes. His facial features reminded you of Hibari so much.

"… Sorry… I just fell asleep while reading…" he mumbled, pointing at the book.

"Manga? Which one." You asked.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

"… Oh… You know, you look a lot like Hibari." You mumbled, which he managed to hear.

"Heh. I hear that a lot." He mumbled.

"… You do? Ha. He is my favourite character.." you said.

"Really? I admire his strength a lot." The male added. "… What's your name?" he asked.

"[first name] [last name]. Nice to meet you." You said, stretching out your hand for a handshake.

"Justin. Justin Lee." He mumbled, and shook your hand. You smiled and stood up.

"You know. If you want all the series of KHR, I can give it to you, since you only have the first edition." You said.

"Really? That would be nice!" You said. You exchanged phone numbers, and decided to meet by the tree again, tomorrow.

"It was nice meeting you!" You said, while walking off.

"See you." He waved back.

NEXT DAY AT THE TREE

You sat down under the tree with the bag of books beside you. A few moments later, Justin arrived.

"Hello!" You said, waving.

"Hi! You really have all the editions?" He muttered.

"Yup! You can borrow them. Here." And you handed him the bag. He smiled sheepishly at you, slightly blushing. Seriously, he was a cuter and kinder version of Hibari.

"H-hey, [name]." He mumbled.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to hang out some time?" He mumbled.

"Yea sure! All the tests are over, so, why not?" and you decided to meet by the local shopping centre, on Saturday.

SATURDAY

Wearing [your choice of clothing], you walked to the shopping centre, where Justin was waiting for you. He wore black jeans, and black button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt underneath. He looked over at you and waved. You waved back and ran up to him.

"Nice day isn't it!" You smiled.

"It is a very nice day!" he beamed. You both decided to go to the manga and anime store, where they sold figurines, and posters.

You would blush at a poster of Hibari, remembering the journey to their world. Justin would choose good manga and anime with you, and buy figurines as well.

After all the otaku shopping, the both of you bought stuff to eat. The both of you were lying down on a hill of a quiet park.

"The sky is so blue…" You mumbled.

"Mhm…" Justin mumbled, smiling up at the sky. You took out a certain poster of Hibari and compared Justin with Hibari.

"… You really look so much like him!" You exclaimed. "You are like, the second Hibari! Or… the fourth, after Alaude and Fong…" you added.

"Ahaha! Stop saying that!" Justin laughed,

"But it's true…" you mumbled. A moment later, you mumbled. "Hey, Justin."

"Yeah?"

"Will you believe me if I tell this to you…" You mumbled.

"You will have to tell me first."

"Ok then… Here goes… I have met Hibari. The actual anime version. You know, 'I'll bite you to death' and all?"

"… REALLY? I want to meet him as well!" Justin sat up suddenly.

"… You believe me?"

"Mhm!" He nodded.

"That's a relief. But you must keep it a secret. Do not tell ANYONE ELSE!"

"Ok." And the story of "two worlds" started. Justin's eyes would widen sometimes, and he would sometimes laugh.

TIME SKIP

"I really want to meet Hibari and the others now." Justin mumbled.

"Yeah. I know." You mumbled.

"It's getting dark. We should get going." Justin mentioned.

"Good idea." And Justin decided to walk you home.

In front of your house door, you turned to Justin to thank him.

"Um, [name]…" Justin mumbled.

"Yea?"

"… We should… hang out some more." He smiled, which looked a lot like Hibari's smile.

"Of course! Maybe we can even go to smash and stuff together!"

"That is actually a really good idea." Justin said.

After all the goodbyes and farewells, you walked in to your home, walked upstairs, and sat on your bed. You really wanted to see Hibari, but the thing you did not know, was that Justin, was the Hibari, yet another made in your world. If Justin fell for you, it meant that Hibari fell for you… they were the same people, but both Justin and Hibari, do not know that they are the same people… since they are from two worlds…

~end of chapter 23, the final chapter~

A/N: … WAHHH! THE LAST! If you are confused with the last part… it means that, if there is one Hibari, who is Justin. Justin believes your story of meeting Hibari, because that Hibari was him. He knows how to live in two worlds… Next fanfic I am gonna write is… I AM JUST GOING TO CONITNUE WITH THE SHOICHI ONE! I haven't been updating it for… so long that I can't remember…. Anyways, THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE! HAHAHA! It makes an author proud of their work! Btw, don't forget that storywriter126 I my writing pal! We will be writing a fanfic on Black rock shooter! It will be updated after our tests are all over… BYE BYE!


	24. Chapter 24

**JUST A NOTE! MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF THIS FIC!**

**I have decided to make a sequel (in case you haven't read in the A/N of my shoichi fic) for this fanfiction 'Two Worlds'. Since a lot of people have wanted a sequel, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE ONE! It will be called 'Two Lives', with you, Hibari, Justin, and an unknown 'someone'… But it will be updated, once I have finished my mini Fanfiction (the Shoichi one). Until then, Please wait for what's to come for the sequel. Thankyou, Once again for all your support!**


	25. Chapter 25

EVERYONE! MY SEQUEL HAS BEEN UPDATED! Type in 'Sequel for Two Worlds: Two Lives' and please review!


End file.
